Teardrops On My Guitar
by Mrz.EdwardCullen
Summary: Bella&EdwardHaveKnownEachOtherSinceTheyWereKids.OneDayEdwardTellsHerHe’sInLove.WhenBella AsksWhoHeSaysHeWillGiveHerAClueEachPeriod.BellaIsHeartbroken,WhoDoesHeLove.WhoIsShe?What SheDoesn’tRealizeIsThatAllTheCluesPointToOnePerson,Her.AllHuman. E&B/EM&R/A
1. HowDidYouFallInLove?

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

"Mommy! Mommy! How did you and daddy meet?" asked Riley, my daughter.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Riles. Go to sleep now babay." I kissed her forehead.

I went downstairs and sat on the couch.

I smiled remembering the first day I met him.

**Flashback**

It was my first day of kindergarten, and I had just moved to Forks. My teacher's name was Ms. Smith. We had free time. I was sitting on a table playing with play- dough when this mean guy grabbed it out of my hand.

"Hey! Give it Back!" I yelled.

"I don't want to!"

"Mike, be nice to her and give her the play-dough." A little boy with hair that looked like a penny and green eyes said.

Mike gave the play-dough back to me and ran away.

"Thank you." I told the pretty boy.

"You are welcome! My name is Edward, what's your name?"

"Bella."

"You are pretty Bella. You want to be my new best friend?" He asked.

"Yes!" I grinned.

"Okay, you want to meet my sister?" He asked.

"Okay."

He grabbed my hand and led me over to a short girl with short black hair and green eyes.

"Alice, this is my new best friend Bella. Bella this is my sister. Her name is Alice." He said.

Alice jumped up and hugged me.

"Hi Bella!" She said.

"Hi Alice." I said, the girl was a pixie.

I smiled, I already made two new friends.

"Do you have a brother?" She asked.

"Yes. His name is Emmett. He is sick today." I said.

"Let's go play Bella!" Edward said, we all went and built block towers.

Then it was time to go home, my mommy was standing with Edward's mommy. She told me that Edward lived right next to our house. I was very happy.

I went over to their house to play after school. Emmett came too, everyone thought he was funny. Rosalie and Jasper came too, they were my other neighbours and were in Grade 1.

I liked all of them. They were very nice.

**GRADE 5**

"Edward!!" I yelled running over to him.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked.

"Mike is trying to kiss me." I told him.

"Where is he?" Emmett said, we were all in the same grade now. Alice, Edward and I skipped Grade 2.

"Over there." I said, Emmett and Jasper left to talk to Mike.

Edward wanted to go to but I wouldn't let him.

I saw Emmett and Jasper yelling at Mike. The he looked scared and ran way.

We all walked home together. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were in the same class and had a lot of homework. Edward and I were in the same class, and didn't have any homework.

So they went to Alice's house to do homework and we went to my house. We just sat around and did nothing.

"Edward, who do you want your first kiss to be with?" I asked as I read my mom's magazine that I found. Edward looked up from his Xbox game.

"You of course", he stated simply, turning back to his game. I got up from the loveseat and went to sit next to him pausing the game.

"Bella what are you doing?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Kiss me" I said.

Edward froze. I heard him gulp.

"What?"he said nervously turning to look at me.

"You heard me, Kiss me." I gave him my famous pout and he looked away.

"Why?We are too young Bells." He said blushing. I smiled.

"No we are not, everyone does it and I want to see what the fuss is about, please..." I batted my eyelashes, I am sure I was blushing just as much as Edward was.

"I really don't know."

"Oh pretty please. I want you to be my first kiss. What if someone kisses me without me agreeing?" I pushed.

"Bella." He said.

"Come on Edward, aren't you curious?" I asked.

"Well, yeah kinda." He said.

"Then do it". Edward leant forward, defeated and pressed his lips to mine. I felt this shock go through me. I didn't know what it meant.

He pulled away, I didn't tell him about the shock, he probably didn't feel it.

"Well, that was…interesting." He said looking the other way, and I could see him smiling.

I smiled too.

**Grade 8**

"Edward!" Lauren screeched. We were sitting in homeroom and I sat beside Edward, and Lauren, well she was madly in love with him.

Edward looked the same, but different. He had the same bronze hair, but it was very messy yet perfect. His eyes were the same, still the green I loved. He got a lot taller. He was probably about 5 feet 7 inches. He was about 5 inches taller than me, but we still had to grow.

"Edward, you want to go to the dance with me?" Lauren asked attempting to sound sexy, but sounding…slutty?

"No thank you Lauren. I am going to the dance with someone else." He said.

I don't know why but I felt this pain course through me. My heart hurt like someone was pulling at it. I don't know why I felt that way. It was Edward, he was my best friend for goodness sakes. But I couldn't help but feel jealous, who was he going with? He was probably going to spend all his time with her.

That's when I realized I liked him. A lot. I guess I always have.

"Who are you going with?" Lauren asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Umm…Bella! I am going with Bella!" He stammered.

I gave him a questioning look.

Lauren glared at me and walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I didn't want to go to the dance with her." He shuddered. "And you are the first person I thought of when she asked who it was. I hope you don't mind." He said, somewhat embarrassed.

I was the first person he thought of, did that mean he likes me? He probably just said me because I am his best friend. Nothing more. I could never be more...

"It's okay Edward. Does this mean I actually have to go to the dance? I can't even dance." I groaned.

"We don't have to go, we can go to the movies or something?" He sounded nervous.

Was he asking me on a date? Probably not. He was so perfect, and I was plain. How could someone like him like me? He probably thinks of me as a sister.

"Okay, we can watch a movie."

**Grade 11**

Grade 11, Forks High School. I have known Edward forever. I am still best friends with Edward but I am in love with him. I really love him. And I am hopeless. Edward is the hottest guy in the school. Every girl wants him.

But he says no to all of them and when I ask why he says he just doesn't like them. I guess he is waiting for his perfect girl. I wish I could be her. But I can't. Edward, is well gorgeous. He has messy bronze hair, piercing green eyes, he is 6 feet tall and stunning.

Then there is me, absolutely plain. I have brown hair, brown eyes, an average body and I am the normal 5 foot 7 inches.

Life sucks. My heart breaks every time I see him talking to another girl, knowing that someone like them would be in his life soon, and how I wished it could be me.

"BELLA!" I turned around to see Edward running towards me, he had a big grin on his face. I was early today. There was no one at the school.

"What's up Cullen?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you." He said pulling me towards the benches outside the school. He literally ran there. We sat under our tree. We always sat there. It was our special place.

"What happened Edward?" I asked, laughing.

"I am in love." He said.

I knew this day was going to come, one day or another. But still my heart ripped into a million pieces.

I faked a smile, so he won't see, that it hurt me.

"Who is it?" I asked trying to sound happy.

"I can't tell you. But I will give you a clue every period and you get to guess." He said.

He looked so happy. I felt like crying, why do I love him? Why do I need him? He is in love with someone else...

"Okay." I said.

"Your first clue." He said when the warning bell rang. We got up and went off to first period.

"Okay."

"She is the most beautiful creature to walk this earth. She always looks beautiful, no matter what she does, or what she wears." He said grinning.

Beautiful, then someone who looked like Alice and Rose. Alice looked like Edward now, with their eyes an all. But her hair was black and straight. She really did look like a pixie. She told me she loved Jasper in grade 9 and they have been insperable since then.

Rosalie, well she looks like a model. She has long shiny blond hair, blue eyes, and a killer body. The type you would see in a fashion magazine. Everyone loves her. She was going out with my big doofus of a brother. He has had a crush on her since the first day he saw her.

And apparently she did too, so they have been dating since grade 9 and are in love.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said

"Where are you lost?" He asked.

"No where. Just thinking. Let's go to class." I said.

We went to class and I couldn't concentrate, there was a pain in my chest. Who did he love? It was probably Jessica or Lauren. All the boys lusted after them. They both liked Edward too.

The bell rang. And Edward walked me to my next class. We had every class together. Today I wish we didn't. Its really hard to keep up the happy act.

"Clue two- She is really smart, she reads a lot! And loves music." He said.

Well that rules out Lauren, she is not smart, doesn't read and listen to 'bubble gum songs'.

"Edward can't you just tell me?" I asked. So I can go home and cry my eyes out, and wish I was her.

"Nope." He said.

I groaned. We had Spanish, and the teacher was absent, and we had a subsitute.

I started to write a song, I wrote many but most of them were just stupid. It helped me vent my feelings.

The rest of the day passed dreadfully slow, I wanted to cry. I wanted to just dissapear.

Edward gave me a lot of clues. I am really confused.

Clue three: He has known her for as long as he can remember.

Clue four: She has the deepest most beautiful eyes and he gets lost in them all the time.

That one hurt a lot, he really did love her. I went to the washroom and cried my eyes out but it didn't help. When he asked if I had been crying I told him soap had gotten into my eyes,

Clue 5: She plays an instrument.

Clue 6: I know her very well, I have known her for longer than he has. But he knows her better even better than she knows himself.

That one stumped me. He hardly talks to any girl, except Rosalie, Alice and me. Maybe I never noticed. Because I don't want to notice.

Clue 7:She is stubborn, and he always looses against her.

Clue 8: She makes him lose all thoughts just when she looks at him.

Just like he does to me.

So those were the clues and I couldn't think who it was. I finished my song though.

I went to the music room and got my guitar and started playing my song. It was exactly how I was feeling. I started playing, and crying silent tears.

**I hope you guys like it. Reviews make me write faster. And check out my vampire story which is not complete.**


	2. It's you

**Author's Note- This story is like a flashback, and I suck at writing so bear with me. I am going to go through their lives together. And Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. And I am going to write the story in BPOV and sometimes EPOV. I wrote this chapter in EPOV because I found it easier.**

_**EDWARD&BELLAEDWARD&BELLAEDWARD&BELLAEDWARD&BELLA**_

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 2**

Edward's POV

I am in love. I guess I have always loved her. Since the first time I saw her and I realized it long ago. But I didn't have the guts to admit it.

Emmett and Jasper reassured me that she does love me. But she's so perfect, like an angel. And I am, well me.

Right now I am not sure if she does like me. When I told her I was in love, she looked torn for a second. But then she was smiling. But she was lost in her thoughts. Why is she so hard to read?

I was going to go find her, she probably knew it was her. I mean all the clues only point to her. Nobody in any sense can compare to her.

I was walking past the music room when I heard the most beautiful voice, it sounded like Bella singing. She never sang in front of anyone, but sometimes I would stand under her window listening to her.

I walked into the music room, and there she was. Her beautiful hair hung over her guitar and shielded most of her face. She was playing a slow sad song.

Then she started singing. **(For the sake of this story, lets pretend that Bella wrote Teardrops on My Guitar)**

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_He talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and it probably hurt me more than it hurt her. I couldn't bear to see her cry.

She started sobbing uncontrollably. I don't know how, but I was holding her in my arms, letting her sob into my chest.

"Ed-Edward, you should go tell the girl, why are you here?" She sobbed, she looked so hurt.

I wanted to slap myself, I hurt her.

"Bella, I am with her. Bella, its you. You're the one I am in love with." I said.

She shook her head.

"You don't have to pretend for me Edward. Go to her." She seemed very confident that it wasn't her.

"God Dammit Bella! It is you. How could you even doubt that for a second? All the clues, everything I said is you."

"No, its not." She cried.

"Bella just listen to me. You are the most beautiful creature to walk this earth. You always look beautiful, no matter what you do, or what you wear. Hell you even look good first thing in the morning when your hair looks like a haystack. You don't need make-up, expensive clothes, you are beautiful just the way you are." I said.

It was the truth. Sometimes she looked so beautiful I felt like kissing her right there. But I would leave the room or move away from her, it has been really hard recently.

"Edward-" She started, but I put my hand on her lips.

"And you read…a lot! You probably have more books than the library at school. You love music, you always smile when you are listening to it or writing it or singing." I said.

"But, you never hear me sing." She said, still crying but she was confused now.

I blushed.

"I stand outside your window when you sing." I admitted.

She looked shocked. So I decided to go on.

"I have known you since kindergarten, I still remember the first day I met you. I think I have been in love with you since then. I remember thinking you were pretty when I first saw you."

She looked like she wanted to say something but I cut her off.

"And you have known yourself longer than I have, but I know so much more better. I know what you like and what you don't like. I know things you would never notice about yourself. You talk in your sleep, you smile when you eat chocolate." I laughed.

"You play an instrument. The guitar. And you are very good at it. You are also the most stubborn person I know. It doesn't matter what we argue on you always end up winning." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"And your eyes, they are the deepest and most beautiful I have ever seen. They are so warm. And every time I look at them I get lost. I can't believe you never noticed. And when I look at you, I forget everything else. When you smile, I even forget my own name. Bella, I love you. I always have, for as long as I remember. Why do you think I reject everyone? Its because none of them are you. No one can ever take your place. No one can be like My Bella. I love you."

She was still crying.

"I love you too, Edward. It's just hard to believe, that someone as perfect as you can like me. You can do so much better. Everyone wants you." She cried.

"Bella, I ask myself the same question. You don't see yourself clearly. You are beautiful. The most beautiful girl alive." She snorted.

"Alice is your sister and Rosalie is our best friend. You actually ecpect me to believe that?"

"Bella, I admit they are beautiful, but you are beautiful. You don't need the make-up. You don't have to do anything and you look beautiful. You glow. And you don't know how many guys Emmett and I have to scare off. Why else would all the guys stay away from someone as beautiful as you?"

"I love you, Edward." She said looking into my eyes.

"And I love you Bella." I said.

I leaned in and she leaned up and my lips touched hers. I still felt that electricity go through my body, like I had felt when I kissed her for the first time, in grade 5.

Her lips were soft and warm against mine. My hands went to her hair and pulled her closer. She gasped and her hands went around my neck tugging my hair. We both moaned.

"Man, that is my sister. I don't need to see her making out." Emmett yelled from the door.

He had great timing, not.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked angry. Bella giggled.

"Well, we were just waiting for you guys, so Alice got impatient and made us look for you. And then I saw you guys making out, and seriously a dude doesn't want to see his sister make-out with some guy." He said.

"Now you know how Jasper feels. Rosalie and you look like you have sex in public." I retorted.

That shut him up.

"Edward, just come along. But if you hurt her I swear I will kill you. I won't care if you are my best friend or not." He said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said.

He walked out.

"I FOUND THEM GUYS! GUESS WHAT? EDDIE FINALLY DECIDED TO BE A MAN!" He yelled.

Bella giggled.

"Emmett will be Emmett." She said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too. But the way you see me is ludicrous. You are the gorgeous, and perfect one." She said.

"Bella, this is something we are never going to agree on, so lets just agree to disagree?" I asked.

"Fine by me." She laughed.

I kissed her lips again. She gasped and put her hands around my neck once again. My tongue teased her bottom lip. She opened her mouth eagerly. Her mouth felt so warm and god did she taste amazing. I don't know why I didn't just tell her I loved her. I am really stupid.

"BELLA! EDWARD!" Jasper yelled.

We pulled apart.

"We should go before they decide to kill us." She giggled.

I kissed her cheek and took her hand. We ran all the way to our cars.

"Awww…Alice they are holding hands!" Rosalie yelled as soon as she saw us. I rolled my eyes.

Alice walked over to us and whacked us both.

"Ouch!" We both yelled.

"That's what you get for being idiots. It took you guys long enough to admit that you love each other. Everyone knew, but no you wouldn't listen to us. You should always believe me. And anyway you guys couldn't be anymore obvious." Alice lectured.

Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"You are right Alice, they always are together. And Edward doesn't leave Bella, he glares at anyone that looks at her. Bella bitches at any girl that likes him. They both stare at each other like there is no tomorrow. And they are always touching each other. And they are always happy with each other. Okay, I could go on and on but I seriously want to go buy my prom dress." Rosalie said.

Bella and I looked at each other and blushed.

"OH!! Lets go! We have shopping to do." Alice yelled, pulling Bella along.

"I think I am going to stay home." Bella said.

Alice glared at her.

"Please Alice." Bella pleaded. Alice pouted at her.

"Fine! But I am not going to like it!" Bella fumed, she was adorable when she was angry.

Alice and Rosalie grinned.

Bella turned around to look at me.

"Promise me that you will rescue me when I call." She pleaded.

"Always." I promised.

"I love you." She said, I grinned.

"I love you too." I kissed her forehead.

"BELLA!"

"Bye Edward." She said walking away.

She got in the car and Rosalie drove away.

"So, you finally told her?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Finally, Alice was planning to lock you two in a room till you told each other." Emmett laughed.

Locked in a room with Bella, I would like that.

I didn't say anything. We got in my Volvo and drove home. I parked my car on my driveway. Emmett and Jasper went to their houses.

I whistled on my way inside. I put my keys on the table.

"Aren't you happy today?" My mom, Esme called.

I know I had the stupidest grin on my face.

"I take it that you and Bella admitted your love to each other." She smiled.

I stood there shocked.

"How did you know?" I asked stunned.

She laughed.

"We are not blind Edward, we all know. It is pretty obvious, it's just the way you look at each other. We all had bets going of when you two would admit it. I guess I won." She smiled and walked off.

I went to the piano and just played to what I was feeling. It sounded a lot like Bella. So I worked on it, perfected it. It would be 'Bella's Lullaby.'

I played it again and again until it was perfect.

_When i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause i miss you, whenever your not around  
when i kiss you  
i still get butterflies  
years from now  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you_

My phone rang, it was Bella.

"Hello Love." I said.

"Edward! Save me!" She pleaded.

"I am coming. Be there in 15." I said.

"I love you."

"Me too."

Then she hung up and I was on my way to the mall to save Bella.

**EDWARD&BELLAEDWARD&BELLAEDWARD&BELLAEDWARD&BELLA**

**REVIEWW!!THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!**


	3. DressShopping&20Questions

**Author's Note- Thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome. Some of you asked if this story will be short or not. I am really not sure, I want to skip ahead a few years or so. If you guys have an idea please tell me.**

**  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

Bella's POV

Edward loves me. Sigh. I am walking on cloud nine. Lord, I want to scream. I know I had the stupidest grin on my face, even though I was being dragged to the mall with my two best friends.

They also had stupid grins on their faces looking at the stupid grin on my face..

"OMG! I am SO happy for you!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, we are not deaf!" Rosalie snapped.

I laughed.

"You guys are funny." I said.

"Shut up Bells." Rose said.

"So, Edward huh?" Alice grinned.

I blushed.

"Aw! You guys are so adorable!" Alice yelled.

"It's funny. They are even more clingy than usual." Rosalie laughed.

"I know! But they are so cute. I mean how long does it take to figure out that you are in love with your best friend? It's so Hollywood. They both grew up together as best friends, there parents are best friends. And they are in love with each other, but don't have the guts to say it, because they don't want to ruin there friendship. And they do get together and live happily ever after." Alice babbled.

I blushed and smiled.

"We don't have a happily ever after, maybe after I get rid of you two." I joked.

"Haha. Funny Bella. We know that you love us." Rosalie said.

"That is true, even though you two find new ways to torture me everyday." I sighed.

"Its how we do." Alice and Rosalie said.

I laughed.

"You have been watching a lot of movies." I laughed.

"Well you were there too, but someone was too busy staring at Edward." Rosalie said.

"Touché."

They both grinned, we pulled up to the mall.

"Okay ladies, we have to find sexy dresses for junior prom and even sexier ones for next year, but we can do that later." Alice announced.

"Why do I have to go?!" I asked.

"Because you are our best friend, and you love us." They both made puppy dog eyes at me.

"I hate you both."

"Let's get going!"

I was dragged to 50 stores, and tried on 100 dresses but nothing seemed right. I was tired of trying on dresses, but Alice was like, 'You have to look good for Edward.'

Alice promised me one more store and she had a feeling we were all going to get dresses here.

So we went to Jovani, and they had tons of dresses. Alice wanted a green dress, Rosalie wanted a red one, and I wanted white or blue. They both insisted I get blue because Edward admitted that he likes me in blue while playing truth or dare with Emmett and Jasper.

I was looking through the racks and found the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. And it was blue!

Alice and Rose loved it and they found some they like.

So we went to try them on. I put mine on and stepped outside to look at it. I gasped, I loved it!

"OH MY GOD! BELLA YOU LOOK SO HOT!" Rose and Alice both screamed.

The dress was a royal blue halter dress. The top had sequins, then there was a diamond where the 'V' shaped neckline ended. Then it flowed out and had white stripes that you couldn't really see. I loved it!

"Edward is so going to die when he sees you!" Rose gushed.

I turned around to look at there dresses.

"OH MY LORD! YOU GUYS LOOK AMAZING!" I gasped.

Rosalie's dress was a deep red 'V' neck. There was a black sash around the waist. It was perfect for her.

Alice's dress was green, with spaghetti straps, there was a rectangle studded with diamonds under the bust. It was beautiful and brought out her green eyes and black hair.

"We have found our dresses ladies." Alice said excitedly. **(Dresses on profile)**

"Now onto the shoes!" She yelled.

I groaned and went to change back. I saw my cell phone and decided to call Edward.

He picked up after three bells.

"Hello Love." He said in his sexy irresistible voice.

"Edward! Save me!" I pleaded.

"I am coming. Be there in 15." He said.

"I love you." I told him.

"Me too." I grinned then hung up.

I talked them into going to the food court. They went to get frozen yogurt because it had less calories than ice-cream. I don't get it, they are so skinny, why do they even need to that? And they can burn of the calories shopping..

Edward called and asked where I was. I told him that I was in the food court waiting for my knight in shining armour to rescue me. So I looked around and saw Edward.

And I did see him. Lord, he was so gorgeous. He was walking towards me smiling.

"Bella." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I put my arms around him.

"Save me from them! Please." I pleaded.

He laughed.

"Sure thing love."

"Aw. Edward couldn't spend few hours without Bella." Rosalie said.

"Sorry ladies. I came to rescue my girlfriend." He grinned.

He picked me up bridal style and started walking.

"EDWARD!" Alice and Rose yelled. But he kept on walking.

I am sure people were staring at us but it didn't matter. It was just Edward and I.

He walked to the Volvo and buckled me in.

Then he got in and started the car.

"So I don't get a thank you for saving you?" He smirked.

"You are my knight in shining armor. Thank you for saving me." I rolled my eyes.

"I love your sarcasm. So I don't get a reward?" He grinned.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He leaned in, his face inches from mine.

"You." He whispered and crushed his lips to mine. His lips moved slowly with mine. It was so sweet and filled with love. I pulled away to breathe.

He was breathing hard too.

"I love you." He said staring into my eyes.

"I love you too." I said kissing him again.

He started to drive home.

"If I knew you loved me too I would have told you long ago." He sighed.

"Better late than never. I thought you didn't like me anymore. We would be talking or watching a movie and you would abruptly leave." I said.

"Yes. You drove me crazy. You are too tempting for your own good. I felt like grabbing you and kissing the living daylights out of you." He admitted.

I grinned and decided to be bold.

I leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"You should have."

My teeth grazed his ear lobe and he groaned.

Ha-ha! I found Edward's sensitive spot.

He pulled into his driveway.

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I am going to go home and cook dinner for Charlie and Renee. They must be tired." I said. My dad was the head police officer for all of Washington, that is a lot of work. And my mom was a psychologist in a rehab center.

She worked with celebrities sometimes too.

"Ha-ha. Isn't your mom working with Paris Hilton?" He smirked.

I laughed.

"Yes she drives her nuts. I never want to meet her."

"So you have to go now?" He looked sad.

"You can help me cook dinner?" It was more of a question.

"I would love to. And I have to be there when we face Alice and Rose's wrath.

"Don't remind me." I groaned.

"C'mon love."

We walked to the door and I unlocked it. Edward was walking behind me with his arms around my waist. I felt like a penguin.

We made our way to the kitchen.

"So what are we making?" He asked.

"Pasta?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." He said.

He boiled the pasta while I made the sauce.

"Want to play 20 questions?" He asked.

"Okay." I said.

"When did you realize that you love me?" He asked.

"Grade 8, when Lauren asked you out. I was so jealous." I admitted.

He grinned.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Grade 8 when Mike asked you out. Same story."

We laughed.

"Who did you think I was talking about when I told you I was in love?" He asked.

"Lauren. Jessica. Amber. Or someone like them." I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because everyone loves them, they are all pretty." I said.

"No they are not. They are stuck up people who think they are pretty. They look hideous without make-up. Now... you are beautiful" He said.

I blushed.

"That was two questions!" I tried to change the subject.

"So, who else did you like?" I asked.

"No one." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Because they weren't you. They all pale in comparison to you." He said lovingly.

I smiled and went over to him and kissed him.

He responded eagerly. The kiss was not gentle but sweet, I couldn't get enough of him. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. We both moaned when our tongues met.

We were breathing hard and would only pull away to breathe briefly. But his lips never left my body. He lifted me and put me on the counter, standing between my legs. I put my hands in his hair pulling him closer.

He tasted so good, his mouth was warm and soft. I could kiss him all day.

"Oh My God!" I heard a voice behind us.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME WRITE MUCH FASTER!**


	4. You are beautiful!

**Author's Note- I kind of feel sad because I got 50 reviews for the first chapter and only 25 for Chapter 2&3. **

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

Bella's POV

"Oh My God!" I heard a voice behind us.

I looked up and met 10 amused eyes. This is so embarrassing. Everyone was there. My parents Renee and Charlie, Edward's parents Esme and Carlisle, The Hales Stephanie and John, my brother Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Well, I guess Esme was right. They did tell each other." Carlisle said smugly.

"Took them long enough." Charlie laughed.

"Aww." Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Stephanie and my mom said at the same time.

Edward and I were very red.

Stephanie got everyone out of the room, leaving only Renee and Esme.

"Now Bella dear, you might want to get off the counter. You can carry on with this somewhere we don't eat. Preferably your room." Renee laughed.

I noticed I was still sitting on the counter and blushed even more. Edward was also blushing.

I jumped off the counter, and being me almost fell but Edward caught me. I took his hand and ran upstairs to my room.

"Ughh!" I screamed after closing the door.

"This is so embarrassing." I said falling onto my bed.

I looked up to see Edward standing by my door deep in thought.

"Edward!" I snapped.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curious.

"Did your mom say we should continue what we were doing in your room?" He blushed.

"Huh...I don't- OH MY LORD!" I realized what she meant. I am her daughter! She just allowed me to have, insert three letter word here -I refused to even think it- with Edward.

I looked at Edward and he was blushing madly. I know I didn't look any better.

"You think it's safe to go downstairs now?" I asked.

"I think we should wait for a little while." He said.

I patted the bed, asking for him to sit right beside me. I got this funny feeling in my stomach.

But Edward was always in my room. But he wasn't my boyfriend then, my mind yelled.

He came and sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied.

"I am so glad I can say that now. It used to be torture before, I was worried it would slip out." He sighed.

"Me too." I said curling up into his chest.

We sat there in silence, not needing to fill up every minute with mindless chatter. There were never awkward silences between us.

"How long do you think we can sit here?" I asked.

He was about to answer when Alice burst through the door.

"Dinner is ready lovebirds!" She chirped.

We both groaned. Alice laughed and skipped out of my room. We both got up and made our way downstairs, our houses were so similar. Esme designed them both, she was an interior designer and a very good one at that.

Everyone looked up at us when we got to the humongous dining room. The table was set for twelve. There were six boxes of pizza, the pasta I made, mashed potatoes and chicken.

"You guys take forever! Can we eat now?" Emmett pleaded.

My mom gave him an evil glare and everyone else laughed. Emmett was such a bear sometimes.

Everyone was quietly eating but we knew they all wanted to laugh.

"Go ahead! Laugh!" I said, this was getting very annoying.

Emmett started laughing, giggles were escaping everyone, they were trying to contain their laughter. Then Emmett fell off his chair and everyone started howling with laughter.

Soon everyone had tears streaming down their faces, including Edward and I.

We got over it, but all through dinner a giggle would escape from someone. Sadly they all had to go home. Everyone went outside. Edward stood at the door.

"Don't leave." I mumbled into his chest.

"I don't want to but I have too." He said.

"But." I started but couldn't finish because his lips crashed into mine. I moaned into his mouth causing him to moan.

We pulled apart.

"I have an idea. Leave your window open." He smirked and ran out the door before I could ask what his genius plan was.

I sighed and made my way upstairs and opened my window. I brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas. I opened my bedroom door to see Edward lying on my bed.

"Edward!" I squealed.

"Shhh Love. We don't want anyone to know I am here." He said.

He patted the seat beside him. I lay down beside him. His nose went to the crook of my neck.

"Hmmm…you smell good." He said.

I blushed.

"Thank you?"

He laughed. We just laid there in each other's arms thinking.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because you are perfect and I can't imagine my future with anyone else. You are so different. You constantly surprise me."

"Oh, so I'm weird now?" I joked.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said playfully, shaking his head back and forth.

I tried really hard not to smile, but I couldn't help it.

His arms did not move from around my waist, when he began to whisper, "You are not weird. You are the most incredible, beautiful, intelligent, caring, selfless, trusting, person I have ever met. You are perfect."

For a second I was frozen in shock. I wasn't sure if he really said that, or if my mind was playing tricks on me. I wondered how he could mean all those things. I turned myself around in his arms so I could face him.

The second I looked into his eyes I knew he truly meant what he said, because they were full of sincerity.

He smiled, but went on, "You are also extremely clumsy and stubborn," He laughed lightly.

I blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"And your blush is adorable," he added.

"I love you." I told him.

I was granted with that breathtaking smile, and I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips. My eyes went to his as well, and before I knew it he was leaning down towards me. My eyes automatically closed, and his lips were on mine.

It was a very sweet kiss, and I started to smile while my lips were still attached to his. I felt him do the same, and I slowly opened my eyes to find him looking at me.

His arms were around my waist and my arms around his neck, our foreheads touching. We were both grinning like idiots, and I couldn't imagine anything better.

"You make me so happy," he whispered.

My heart soared. "And vice versa."

I moved my arms from around his neck and grabbed one of his hands.

He lied on his back with his arms around my waist while I put my head on his chest, blissfully happy.

I tilted my head up and slightly turned my body so I could see his face. He was already looking at my lips, so I decided to be bold, and I leaned in and kissed him.

In the beginning, it was very much like our first kiss. Sweet and gentle. Soon, though, I felt the need for more. I wanted to taste him.

I parted my lips slightly, hoping he would get the message. He parted his as well and I tasted his breath, causing my hands to have a mind of their own and go into his hair.

One of his hands was resting on the small of my back, while the other was tangled in the back of my hair.

I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth wider to let him in. Our tongues met then, and I had to fight back the urge to moan. They caressed each other softly, until I pulled away to avoid fainting.

He was gasping for breath, as was I. I laid my head on his chest because I was sure I couldn't hold it up any longer.

"Wow," I panted.

"Understatement," was all he said.

His arms were wrapped around me carelessly, while I was lying half on his chest.

"I'm really glad we can do that whenever we want now," I told him.

He chuckled, "Me, too. You don't know how hard it was on me for the past few months."

He suddenly rolled us over so he was on top of me. He held himself up with one arm so I didn't feel much of his weight. I gasped in surprise.

He ran his fingertips up and down the side of my face very gently while gazing into my eyes. I felt like he could see into my soul when he did that.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he breathed against my cheek.

I was breathing heavily now. He was so close. "I think you need to get your eyes checked." Edward pulled back and looked at me incredulously.

"You don't think you're beautiful?"

I blushed. "No. Quite the opposite, actually. I think I'm utterly plain."

He looked like I just told him cows could fly. "Please, please tell me you're kidding."

I shook my head.

He sat up and pulled me with him.

"You-" he kissed my forehead "-are nowhere near plain."

"Your eyes aren't flat, like most brown eyes. They're so deep, I get lost in them," his finger circled around my eyes.

"Your hair is silky and long and gorgeous," he stroked my hair with one hand.

"Your lips are perfectly pink and full," his finger traced the outline of my lips.

"And your nose is adorable. It makes me want to do this," he kissed the tip of my nose.

"That is only a few simple things. You're beautiful in every way, Bella. Please try to see yourself clearly," he pleaded.

I was fighting back tears after his little speech. He said it with so much emotion and feeling, it made my heart ache.

"You're so sweet and corny at the same time," I laughed, wiping away a few tears.

He smiled, and caught a tear for me. He leaned over and lightly pressed his lips to mine, pulling away before I could try to deepen the kiss.

"And you love my corniness. You lived with it for all your life." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I yawned, quite loudly I might add.

He chuckled.

"Sleep, my beautiful Bella."

He kissed my forehead and started humming.

I fell asleep in his arms, and I knew this is where I want to be for the rest of my life.

I woke up the next morning at five with someone's arms wrapped around me. I turned to see the gorgeous face of my boyfriend.

I grinned, Edward, my boyfriend. I sat there watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful with a slight smile on his face, his hair was messier than usual. I decided to wake him at 7. It was Saturday and my parents would be waking up soon.

I traced the outline of his face. His smile grew and his arms tightened around me. His eyes opened and I got lost in them. Sounds corny I know, but when it's Edward you can't really help yourself.

"Good Morning Sleepyhead." I said,

"Hm…very good morning." He said nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Bella!" My mom yelled and I panicked.

"Yeah mom."

"I am going downstairs to make breakfast. Be down in 20 minutes." She said.

"Okay Mom."

I heard her going downstairs and sighed in relief.

"I should go now. Before someone figures out I am not at home." He said.

"Edward, how did you get up here?"

"Remember my tree climbing skills? Seems like I still have them." He said.

I was touched, he climbed a tree for me and risked getting in trouble.

"Bye love." He said and gave me a quick peck and went out my window.

I lay back on my bed and sighed.

"I love him." I said to the ceiling.

"I know, I love you too. He said from the tree.

I blushed as he disappeared.

I went to the washroom and took a shower and made my way downstairs. Emmett was eating pancakes like a pig.

My dad was drinking coffee and mom was cooking.

"Good Morning!" I chirped.

"Good Morning Bella. You sound very happy." Charlie said.

"Why wouldn't she be, she's in love with Eddie. Eddie and Bells sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"Emmett Swan do not talk with your mouth full and leave your sister alone." Renee said.

"You are no fun." He pouted.

"Aw, want me to go call Rosie, Emmie? I used Rose's nickname for him.

"Hey! Only Rose can call me Emmie, Bellie" He said.

I snorted

"Kids." Charlie said.

"Fine." We both said.

I finished my breakfast and the doorbell rang. I ran to the door to see Alice and Rosalie.

"Your dress Bella, which you wouldn't have since you ditched us yesterday." Rose said while Alice handed me my dress.

"You know I love you guys right?" I tried to make this better, knowing them they would find a way to torture me about this.

"We know Isabella." Oh! Not a good sign, they called me Isabella.

"That is why we are taking you to the spa to spend some quality time with your best friends that you love." Alice said sweetly.

"NO!" I said, I hated going to the spa, it was so…stupid.

"Be ready in 10 minutes Bella or we have our ways." Rose said.

I made my way to my room and pulled on my favourite black skinny jeans, a blue blouse and blue flats. I made my way downstairs to let them take me wherever. There was no point in arguing. I hope they decide to go easy on me.

I sighed and opened the door, they went out and I followed behind them. This is going to be…bad for lack of a better word.

**REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! AND REVIEW LOTS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**BTW- I was wondering if you guys want to read lemons (a sex scene) in this story, I can either change the rating of this story if most of you want to read them or I could post them separately if only some people want to read them. So let me know!**


	5. Bliss

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

So the torture began, we all got into Alice's Porsche and drove away to the spa. Alice and Rosalie were very exited, but I knew this was probably going to include waxing, which I absolutely loathed.

We got there in no time, thanks to Alice's crazy driving.

"Cheer Up, Bella. This is going to be fun." Alice said.

The spa was beautiful, and had a calm aura to it. It smelled like 50 types of scented oil.

"Appointments under Cullen." Alice said to the receptionist.

"First we get haircuts!" Alice gushed.

"I like my hair." I groaned.

"We are going to make it look even sexier. It long right now so might as well do something with it." Rose said,

I sighed. There was no point in arguing, they would end up winning.

There were three hairdressers. We each got our own. My hair dressers name was Ashley. She was a short, happy woman.

"What do we want to do with your hair?" She asked, she had an accent that was hard to classify.

"Long choppy layers, thick side bangs to the right. Razor it so it appears softer" Alice said.

It didn't sound too bad. I hope it didn't turn out horrible.

Rosalie got her hair re-layered, so they just had to fix it up. Alice got a trim, her hair is only up to her shoulders.

"Okay honey, I am done." Amber said spinning me around so I could see myself in the mirror.

I gasped, my hair looked soft and silky. It looked even longer than before, it was straight to perfection and the hair colour looked brighter. I love it! **(ON PROFILE)**

"Oh My Lord! I love it!" I squealed.

"I KNOW!" Rose and Alice said at the same time.

"Admit it." Alice said smugly.

"Alice Cullen is the greatest, she is always right and I worship her." I said.

"Aw…that's right Bells." She said.

So we carried on with our day. We got our whole bodies waxed. One word…OUCH! Then we got massages, and facials. Then we got manicures and pedicures.

I would never admit it to Allie and Rose but I actually liked this day minus the waxing.

We were now on our way home, I was eager to see Edward. I hadn't seen him since this morning.

I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran towards Edward's house. I could hear Alice and Rose laughing behind me.

"Hi Esme." I said giving her a quick kiss on her cheek and ran upstairs very carefully. Esme was also laughing. I opened Edward's door and he was lying on his bed with his eyes closed listening to music.

I decided to play with him and went up to him. I stood by his bed and leaned down to his ear and yelled.

"Hey _Eddie_!"

His eyes shot wide open and he stared at me.

"Hey _Izzie_." He smirked.

"You are so going to pay for that Cullen." I said. I loathed that nickname.

He bolted up and started running and laughing. I chased after him. He was right in front of me when I tripped and fell right on top of him.

He fell on the sofa and I fell on top of him.

He looked up and grinned. He pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"You look beautiful." He whispered and leaned up to kiss me. I blushed.

He kissed me passionately, and I eagerly reciprocated. Our tongues danced together in a perfect slow rhythm, letting all the love we had for each other into the kiss.

"I love you so much, that it hurts." He said,

"I know what you mean." I said.

"Maybe we should get off the sofa now." He smirked.

I blushed when I noticed I was still on top of him. I quickly got up.

We listened to music for the rest of the evening just curled up on his bed. He loved my haircut, a lot. He wouldn't stop touching it.

The next week passed in the same way. Edward and I were inseparable. We spent every second together. I got evil looks from all the girls, they were so annoying. They still flirted with Edward which annoyed me a lot.

Edward found it amusing, and thought I was adorable when I was jealous. Being Edward's girlfriend was utter bliss. I loved that man like there was no tomorrow.

Today was the day of Prom, I would be opposed to go but I am not because I have the perfect date and the perfect dress.

Alice and Rose were doing my hair and make-up. My hair was put in soft waves, my bands were dead straight. I had eye-liner, mascara and blue eye shadow on my eyes, I loved it! Alice finished my make-up with clear lip gloss.

I helped to do Rose's hair and make-up. Rose's hair was dead straight and her eyes were smoky. Rosalie did Alice's make-up. She had green eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and lip gloss.

Next we all put on the dresses we picked out. **(On Profile)**

"HELL! WE LOOK SO HOT!" Alice squealed.

Rosalie and I laughed.

"The guys are going to have a hard to keep their eyes and hands off us." Rose grinned.

"Lets go and wow our men Ladies." Alice said.

They were all waiting downstairs. We made our way downstairs, Rose first then Alice and then me.

Emmett's eyes went wide when he saw Rose. She went up to him and kissed him and they started whispering to each other.

Jasper had the widest grin on his face when he saw Alice, she went to stand in front of him and they gazed at each other lovingly. I felt like I was evading their privacy.

I went downstairs and saw Edward. He looked like a god. He was wearing a black tux with a silk blue dress shirt. His hair was messy as usual. Just the way I liked it.

His eyes went wide and I giggled. That brought him out of his trance and he grinned at me.

I went to him and he grabbed be by the waist.

"It should be illegal to look as beautiful as you do." He whispered into my ear.

I blushed.

"You don't look bad yourself Cullen." I joked.

"I love you Isabella." He said as he kissed me.

It was sweet and gentle and full of love. He pulled back too soon for my liking.

"Let's go, love."

I turned to see we were the only ones left. I didn't even notice them leaving.

I walked back and almost fell over because of the stupid heels Alice put me in.

Edward chuckled and picked me up bridal style.

"Edward, I can walk." I said.

"I would like for you to make it to the dance in one piece." He laughed.

I pouted.

He just smiled and opened his Volvo and put me in the car. Then he went to seat himself.

He smiled as he pulled the car out of the driveway. He held my hand the whole way occasionally kissing it.

We made it to the dance and made our way inside with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

As soon as we stepped in the gym, I felt as if everyone was staring at us.

Edward pulled me to the dance floor. I laughed at his eagerness.

The others joined us soon after. Emmett had the funniest dance moves, he is such a kid. I feel like the older sibling all the time.

We danced for a really long time, just holding each other. It was an awesome night. Edward was so sweet and he would glare at every guy that asked me to dance or told me that I looked pretty.

We had an amazing time and went home at around midnight. All of our parents were out of town for the night, so we were all staying at the Cullen's house.

I went home and changed into my pajamas. They were really cute. It was a blue t-shirt with boxer shorts which were blue with polka dots. It was acquired at a trip with Alice and Rose.** (ON PROFILE)**

They insisted I needed 'sexy' sleepwear since Edward can see me in it anytime.

I made my way over to the Cullen's house and everyone was already there preparing to watch a movie.

By popular vote we decided to watch a romantic comedy. We decided to watch You've Got Mail but I fell asleep during the movie.

I felt someone carry me upstairs and opened my eyes to see Edward.

"Go back to sleep love." He said.

He took us to his room and tucked me in and laid down himself. I curled up into his chest and sighed. I fell asleep dreaming of Edward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!  
IF I GET 50 REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER I WILL POST EVERYDAY!**

**SO GET ON REVIEWING!**

**P.S-BTW means By The Way for those who asked;)**


	6. OH MY GOD!

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

It's amazing how time flies when you are having fun. The past year and half has been the best, Edward being the reason for it.

We have been together for a year and a half and I love him more everyday. It surprises me how you can love someone so much. It's even more surprising when you fall more in love with them everyday, even when you think it is not possible.

I have spent every minute of the past year and a half with my best friends, who are more like my family. Fortunately we are all going to be going to the same university.

Speaking of that today is Graduation, my high school days are over finally. Alice came over earlier and helped me get ready. My parents were upstairs getting ready and Emmett had left about 10 minutes ago. Yes, Emmett Swan is actually graduating high school. I was now waiting to be picked up.

We all graduate today; I am scared and excited at the same time. I can't really believe that this chapter of my life is over, but I know that life is going to go on and I am going to have my friends and family with me.

DING!

I ran to the door as soon as the bell rand. And standing outside was the example of perfection, Edward Cullen.

"Hello Love." He said kissing my forehead.

I didn't say anything but just snuggled into him, and inhaled deeply. He smelt so good. His smell calms me,its like I know he is always going to be here, and I feel weird when he is not with me. We spend all day together and he sneaks into my room every night.

"Ready to go?" He asked smiling.

"Yup." I said closing the door behind me.

We reached school in no time, thanks to the crazy driving of my perfect boyfriend.

He went around and opened my door for me. He was such a gentleman.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said against my lips and kissed me. My back was against the car and my face was in his hands, my hands went around his neck on their own accord. We pulled back eventually, because stupid Mike Newton parked his car next to Edward's.

Edward growled at him, and led me inside.

The teachers were running around trying to calm the students who were acting…well like students.

We were handed our hideous blue robes and hats. I looked like I was wearing garbage, while Edward pulled off the look like it belonged on the runway. Curse his amazing looks.

"BELLA!" Alice and Rosalie yelled, Emmett and Jasper behind them

They also pulled off the whole ugly robe thing perfectly, even Emmett my brother. Life sucks.

"OMG! I AM SO EXCITED! IS THIS EXCITING OR WHAT? " Alice jumped up and down.

"Alice, honey, calm down." Jasper said and she was instantly calmer.

We talked for a little while then we were asked to line up in our Alpha order. My luck was the best…not. Jessica Stanley, the bitch was in front of me while my idiot of a brother was behind me.

Emmett was super excited and kept on poking me.

The names were called and Edward looked perfect walking across the stage while Alice danced in front of him. Rose looked like a model and Jasper looked so happy.

"Jessica Stanley."

Oh my lord, I am next. What if I trip? Oh that is going to be so embarrassing. Just remember what Edward said, everything is going to be fine. I am just overreacting.

"Isabella Swan."

I took a deep breath and walked out to get my diploma. I could see my parents, the Cullens and the Hales cheering. I shook the principal's hand and got my diploma and walked off the stage and went to stand with my other classmates.

Emmett being Emmett hugged the principal and everyone laughed. Emmett was always in her office for his pranks anyway. He had the goofiest grin on his face.

The rest of the names were said.

"To the graduating class." And we all started screaming and threw our hats into the air.

Edward grabbed me and kissed the living daylight out of me. We all went to our parents and we found my mom Renee, Esme and Stephanie were all crying.

After a 100 hugs and congratulations and 1000 pictures we were done.

We all went to lunch at a local restaurant. They put together two tables for all of us. I was sitting right next to Edward.

"They are all so grown up. And they are all going to go to university after this summer." My mom gushed.

"Mom, its right outside of Forks and it is the best university around." I said.

We were all going to Meyer University, which opened here a couple of years ago. It was a British based university so we only had to do three years. Bless the lord.

The school created the best authors, dancers, designers, doctors and everything. And Edward only had to do three years of school! Because his dad was a doctor, and Edward has been helping in the hospital since Grade 9.

Emmett was going to do courses in architecture. He wanted to be an architect. Rosalie was going into engineering, cars to be more specific. That came as no surprise, she could fix anything in a car.

Alice was going into fashion designing, obviously. And Jasper wanted to be a history professor.

And for me, I was talking many Psychology classes, I wanted to help people. But I also took literature because I want to be an author. I already started my book. It's still in work. The story is inspired by my life, a lot of things in the book are experiences I have gone through.

The main characters are inspired by Edward and me, two best-friends that fall in love.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"Nothing important." I replied smiling.

"If it's going on in your freaky head, it must be important." He said.

"Shut up, Edward." I laughed.

"Kids, we have a surprise for you." Carlisle said.

"We rented out a beach house for you in…" John (Rose&Jasper's Dad) said.

"HAWAII!" My dad said.

We all screamed.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked.

"Yes, all of you get to spend a whole month and a half there." Carlisle said.

"It's our graduation present to you." Charlie said.

"OMG! THIS IS SO COOL!" Alice bubbled.

"I love you guys." I said.

"You guys definitely are the best." Emmett said.

"Thank you." Edward and Jasper said.

"AW! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Rose and Alice yelled.

All three of us got up and hugged all our parents.

"You are welcome, now you should get home and start packing…" Esme said.

"Because you leave tomorrow!" Renee said.

We all screamed again, Alice being the loudest.

"We have shopping to people. Let's go. We are taking Edward's car and Emmett's jeep. They have the most space. Now move." Alice barked.

"Bye guys." I said, and kissed everyone on the cheek.

"You guys are the awesomest parents alive. There is a whole new word for you." I said.

"LET'S GO BELLA!" Alice yelled.

Our parents all laughed.

"Have fun." They all said.

We went to the mall and Alice went crazy. We went to every store.

The guys had at least 5 pairs of swimming trunks, 20 t-shirts and sorts, and 4 'formal outfits' each.

Alice, Rose and I had 10 swimming suits each, all bikinis. Curse Alice. We also had a lot of summer dresses, shorts, t-shirts, skirts, and about 4 'formal dresses. And flip-flops, flats, and other shoes.

On top of that Alice bought 3 pairs of sunglasses for everyone, all the soaps, shampoos, body lotion, make-up, sunscreen and everything you can think of. Then she bought everyone matching bags, two suitcases each and a handbag.

Emmett had a camouflage print, Japer had plain black, Edward had plain blue, Rose had checkered red and black, Alice had one with shoes all over it and they managed to find a blue and pink checkered one with my name in it.

And when the guys said they didn't need three bags each she said that she knew and she needed space to put in the new things she bought.

We got home at around 6, Alice was a shopping maniac but she knows how to save time. All the girls packed together. First they did me, and threw in half of my closet and all the stuff I bought today. And all other necessities.

Then we did Rose's and she did practically the same thing I did but more shoes and clothes.

Alice we did last because she was well…Alice. She went crazy and put everything she had into the suitcases, and then Rose and I had to take stuff out so we could actually close it.

Who really needs 3 straightening irons, 2 curling irons, 4 blow dryers and make up to serve half the female population of the world?

We were all done by 9, so we ordered pizza. The guys, well Emmett stuffed himself and couldn't move afterwards.

We all decided to turn in. Edward kissed me pretend goodbye, and whispered that he would be back in 20 minutes. I brushed my teeth and changed and waited for Edward.

He snuck in 15 minutes later in his pajamas.

He came over to my bed and hugged me.

"I missed you today." He said his face nuzzled into my neck.

"Me too. But we get a whole month and a half together in Hawaii. Then we go off to university together." I said.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

So we cuddled and kissed for a long time and eventually fell asleep. Tomorrow we were leaving for possibly the best summer of our lives.

**Edward&Bella…. Edward&Bella…. Edward&Bella…. Edward&Bella….**

**REVIEW!  
IF I GET 50 I will post the next chapter tomorrow, so click the beautiful bluish purplish button and type me a review!**


	7. Hurt

**Author's Note-Guess what guys? This chapter is 32 pages long!:-O**

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

"Edward wake up." I heard the voice of an angel telling me.

"5 more minutes, Angel."

I heard the angel laughing.

"Angel? Why are you laughing?" I asked still half asleep.

"Because you are stupid, but I love you."

I felt soft warm lips moving with mine. I couldn't help but respond. I slowly opened my eyes to see my angel.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too, Edward." She said.

She pulled away, but I pulled her back. How I love kissing this woman. She pulled away again.

"Bella." I whined,

"Edward." She whined like me, laughing.

"I wasn't done yet." I pouted.

"Aw Romeo, you need to get up before my dad gets up and kills you. He has two loaded guns. So I would get up now." She said,

That woke me up.

"Ha-ha, you should have seen your face. You actually think Charlie would kill you?" She laughed.

She looked so beautiful, and before I knew it I was on top of her kissing her crazy.

"Edward." She moaned into my mouth.

I moaned too. God this girl would be the death of me.

"BELLA! Are you up yet?" I heard Charlie say while walking up the stairs.

"Shit." I said pulling away.

"Hide in the closet." Bella hissed.

I was going to move when Bella pushed me over and I fell.

"Under the bed." She said.

I rolled under the bed trying to be as quiet as possible.

The door opened and I saw Charlie's feet.

"What happened in here? I thought I heard something fall." He said.

"That was me, you kind of scared me when you yelled my name." Bella lied.

"That was an awfully loud fall for someone so small." He said.

"Um…I just fell really hard…" She said, she did suck at lying.

"Edward get out from under the bed." Charlie said,

OH SHIT! I was going to die.

I rolled out from under the bed and stood up. Bella's eyes were wide.

"Good Morning Chief Swan." I said politely as possible, my voice sounded even sounded squeaky to me.

"Morning Edward." He replied, his face showed no emotion.

"Why don't you both have a seat." It sounded more like a demand then a question.

"Yes Chief Swan." I squeaked.

Bella's eyes were still wide and she looked scared.

"Please don't kill him, Dad." Bella said suddenly.

Charlie started laughing, really loudly.

Bella and I looked at him utterly confused.

"You think I was going to kill him?" He got out between laughs.

Either I should be relieved or scared, which one I am not sure about.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Renee said walking into the room.

"Bella thought- I was going – to kill Edward. You –should have seen-Edward's face." Charlie said,

Renee started laughing too.

"I don't get it, you found my boyfriend in my room and you are laughing. Shouldn't you be mad at us? Oh my lord, you are really mad, that is why you are in hysterics. Oh my lord!" Bella said.

I was too shocked, scared and confused to say or do anything.

"Honey, you thought we wouldn't know if Edward sneaked into your room every night." Renee laughed.

"You must think we are really stupid." Charlie said.

I just sat there staring at Bella. I thought no one but Bella knew that I sneaked into her room. I thought I did a good job at sneaking.

"Huh?" Bella said.

"Honey, we hear him sneak in and we hear you laughing. I think I would be more worried if he wasn't there, it would seem as if you were a guy and a girl talking and giggling to yourself." Renee said.

"I think Edward's parents notice he isn't at home every night too. They check on him. And what do you think they would have done if they went into the room at midnight and found no one there. And the tree he climbs up is right in front of the kitchen window." Charlie laughed.

"So we have all known since the beginning. We just didn't want to embarrass you, and we know you both are very responsible. If it was Emmett and Rosalie we would have been worried." Renee said.

Bella and me just sat there shocked, too shocked to say anything.

"So what you are saying is that you knew al this time? And you saw Edward coming and going everyday, and you heard us but you didn't come and yell at us?" Bella asked.

"Yes Honey, we knew."

"So I climbed up trees in the dark and woke up at five everyday to make sure we didn't get caught but everyone already knew." I asked dazed.

"Yes Edward, you could have just come in from the front door." Renee said.

"That sucks!" Bella and I said at the same time.

"Anyway, kids you should start getting ready. Your flight is in two hours." Charlie said.

They both left laughing.

"I feel stupid." Bella said.

"Me too."

"They knew all along." She said

"Yup."

"I love you." She said.

I grinned.

"I love you too Angel." I said.

She smiled and kissed me.

"I should go home now." I said.

I walked to the window.

"You can just use the door." She said.

"Yes but that wouldn't feel as scandalous." I laughed.

"You're a retard." She laughed.

"But you love me." I said.

"That's why you are my retard." She said.

I laughed and went home, so I could get ready for the best trip of my life.

A month and a half with Bella without parents.

We were all ready in an hour, all the girls were jumping up and down in excitement, and so was Emmett.

Everyone ran past us as soon as they saw Emmett, I mean anyone would be scared if they saw a guy that was 6'4 tall and weighed 200 pounds that had crazy muscles jumping up and down like a little girl.

_All First Class passengers traveling from __Seattle and Honolulu, please come to the boarding gate now._

"That's us." I said getting up.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! We are going to Hawaii!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, honey, lets go." Jasper said dragging her along.

Rosalie was dragging a very excited Emmett along.

"Do you think he is ever going to grow up?" Bella asked me.

"Nah. I highly doubt it." I laughed.

She laughed, she had the most beautiful laught and I just kept staring at her.

She noticed and looked up at me blushing.

"What?" She asked.

"Your beautiful."

She blushed even more.

"And I love your blush."

"Eddie! Stop flirting with my sister and get your ass over here." Emmett yelled.

I rolled my eyes and followed them. We were on the plane in no time. It was pretty empty, there was a elderly couple and us.

I sat down beside Bella, who had the window seat. Emmett and Rosalie were in front of us and Alice and Jasper were behind us.

"How long is this flight?" Bella whined.

I laughed.

"The flight is about 5 hours and a half long." I told her.

The stewardess came by and surprisingly it was a guy and he was looking at Bella in a away I did not like.

"Would like help with your seatbelt?" He asked her.

"No thank you, I am capable to help her if she needs help. So you can leave." I said icily.

He glared at me and left.

"Edward, what did you do that for?" Bella hissed.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." I told her.

She snorted.

"Rosalie is sitting in front of me and Alice is sitting behind me. You think he would actually even look at me?" She said.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. You are beautiful. You never notice the stares you get from guys. And I saw him looking down your shirt." How can she think she is not beautiful?

"Don't worry, you are the only one that will ever get to see me without a shirt. And you are very sexy when you are jealous." She leaned up and whispered against my ear.

I groaned.

"You are going to be the death of me Bella Swan." I told her seriously.

She giggled.

"I love you Edward." She said.

I didn't respond, I just crashed my lips into hers. She responded eagerly her tongue traced my lips and I moaned, her tongue met with my tongue and we both moaned. She was amazing, I can't even go 2 minutes without touching her or missing her.

"How about you stop making out with my sister and we can play a game, Eddie?" Emmett said.

Bella and I both glared at him. He always did that.

"Well now you know how Jasper feels." I said.

"Touché." Emmett said.

"I have an idea! Let's play truth and dare!" Alice bubbled.

Everyone agreed, so Bella and I had to play. This was going to be a long plane ride.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear and a bra?" Alice laughed.

Rosalie and Emmett both blushed.

"Yes." Rose and Emmett mumbled.

"Ew." Bella and Jasper said at the same time.

"I really didn't need to know that." Bella said shuddering.

"Me either." Jasper said.

"Jasper, Truth or Dare?" Rosalie asked giving him an evil glare.

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on a bra over your shirt and run around singing "Barbie Girl." Rosalie laughed.

"Rose we are on a plane." He said.

"My point exactly. Or are you too chicken?" She taunted.

"Where am I going to get a bra?" Jasper asked.

"I have an extra one in my bag!" Alice said.

"Alice." Jasper whined.

Alice being the mature adult she is stuck her tongue out at him. She handed him a black lace bra.

He sighed and put it on.

"It's not closing. I can't do this dare." He said.

"Don't worry Jasper, its going to work just the same." Emmett said taking out a video camera.

Jasper groaned, while we all laughed.

"Go." Emmett said.

"I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie world. Life in plastic. Its fantastic. You can brush my hair. Undress me everywhere. Imagination, Life is your creation." He sang running around, while we all died from laughter. And Emmett caught it all on tape.

"There I am done." Jasper grumbled sitting down. Emmett pointed at him and mocked him.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked in an evil one, he was up to something.

"He's up to something." Bella whispered in my ear.

"I know." I whispered back. I picked her up and put her in my lap. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Do you even have to ask? Dare!" Emmett said, he was never a smart…person…kid.

"I dare you to not touch Rosalie for a whole day." Jasper said evilly.

The colour drained from Emmett's face.

"You-can't." he said.

"Yes I can, one day. Rose you are allowed to touch him, so torture him all you want." Jasper said.

Rose grinned.

"Rosie, you wouldn't do anything mean would you?" Emmett asked pouting.

"Of course not, Emmie." Rose grinned.

"I don't think she means it Emmie." Bella taunted him.

He grinned.

"Bella, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth?" It sounded more like a question.

"Have you ever had a sex dream about Edward?" Emmett asked.

Bella blushed…well I did hear her moan my name in her sleep, but she always says my name.

"Yes." Bella mumbled.

She admitted it. Bella had sex dreams about me.

"I don't think anyone heard that." Emmett said.

"Yes, you idiot, I have sex dreams about Edward! Happy?" She yelled.

I blushed as well as everyone else laughed. Bella covered her face with her hair. I turned her face around. She looked down.

"Bella, it's normal, and by the way it is a major turn on hearing you moan my name." Tell me I just didn't say that.

Bella's eyes bulged out.

"When did you hear me moan your name?" She asked shocked.

"Um…when you sleep, sometimes you kind of moan my name." I admitted.

"How often?" She asked blushing.

"Sometimes." She glared at me. "Okay a lot, you moan my name almost every night since the last few months."

She blushed even more.

"Don't be embarrassed love. I dream about you like that too." I admitted.

"You think that we can ever…?" She trailed off.

"When we are ready." I said.

She smiled, still blushing and kissed me on my lips quickly.

Alice was laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Should have-seen-face-Be-lla." She got out.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Alice looked scared now.

"Bella, you know I love you right?" She asked pouting.

My Bella was the sweetest person alive but when you messed with her she could be quite scary.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked again.

"Dare?" She said.

Bella grinned wickedly, but she looked so sexy…the way her lips curled…focus Edward.

"Alice, I dare you to not shop for a day that means 24 hours. No shopping of any kind. And you can't get people to buy things for you." Bella said.

Alice gasped.

Alice was addicted to shopping, she had to shop everyday. The next 24 hours might be painful.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

I know she was going to dare me to do something that was going to affect Bella so I chose truth.

She grinned again.

"Edward is it true that you sneak into Bella's room every night?" Alice asked.

Emmett looked angry.

"Yes." I said.

"What the hell, Edward? You fucking sneak into my sister's room every night?" Emmett yelled.

"Shut up Emmett. Mom and Dad know about it anyway. And its none of your business, Edward is my boyfriend and our relationship is none of your business." Bella snapped.

"You think its none of my business that there is a guy in my sister's room every firkin night, doing god knows what?" Emmett was very angry.

"Yes Emmett we have hot passionate sex all night and its none of your business." She snapped.

"Edward, I swear I am going to kill you." Emmett said getting up.

"Emmett Swan! You better sit down! I know I don't have to tell you anything. But for your information I am still a virgin so is Edward." Bella yelled.

"So, you think I am actually going to believe you?" He yelled at Bella.

"First of all Emmett, in case you haven't noticed I am not a baby. And whatever I choose to do or not do with my boyfriend is none of your business. And it hurts me that you don't trust me. Have I ever questioned your and Rose's relationship? If you choose to believe that I did, then that is your problem. But I always thought you would have more faith and trust in my decisions. This lack of trust really hurts me." She said and got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot Emmett. Just to fucking tell you I never slept with her. And even of I did what is your problem? I love her and its not like I am going to fucking leave her." God he pissed me off and he hurt Bella.

"You really hurt her." I stated with a scowl as soon as the bathroom door closed.

"Maybe you should control your hormones a bit more and that wouldn't be necessary." He added with a cold glare. I knew that his temper was about to blow.

"I'm not going to argue with you, because it's not worth it. I think you should take a look at your own relationship with Rose before you judge ours. Not every relationship is the same, and I told you once and I'll tell you again. I will never intentionally hurt your sister, because I love her." I explained as Emmett face softened but he quickly turned away.

I got up and followed Bella to the bathroom.

I could hear her crying and I knew that she needed me. I knocked on the door.

My heart crumbled into a million pieces the moment Bella opened the bathroom door. I quickly brought into my arms as her sobs took over, her tears staining my shirt.

She needed to let her emotions out, and I was going to sit with her no matter how long it took.

"Don't cry." I pleaded rubbing her back gently, as her tears kept falling. I personally wanted to hurt her brother for hurting my Bella, but I wouldn't. If I did it would cause Bella even more pain.

"Why doesn't he believe me?" She asked to no one in particular as I patted her back.

"Listen to me, Love." I stated looking deep into her eyes. "You have no control over what your brother thinks. We both know we have not done anything we couldn't handle, and that is all that matters."

She nodded sadly her sobs became whimpers, but her grip on my shirt didn't lighten. "I just feel angry and sad. I don't know what to do." I really wished I could take away her pain, and make everything alright.

"You don't have to do anything. I think your brother will come around eventually. He needs to sort this out himself, we can't do it for him." I explained leaning down to kiss her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She stated with a sigh as her last tear fell. She was slowly pulling herself together.

"Sorry for what?" I inquired running my fingers through her silky hair.

"I'm sorry for overreacting and being so emotional. I shouldn't let what he thinks bother me." She added.

"Bella, you have to care what he thinks, because he's your brother. You two have a very close relationship, and his opinion is very important to you." I answered as she bit her lip in frustration.

"I wish it didn't." She added with slight anger.

"You don't mean that, Bella." I replied before her lips attacked mine unexpectedly.

She kissed me passionately, and my body couldn't help but react. She lifted herself up; her lips still connected to mine.

The kisses began to get rougher as she began to unbutton my shirt.

"Bella." I said trying to stop her but it came out as a moan as she sucked on my neck. She found the one place that made me weak with want.

"I need you, Edward. I need all of you." She said her kisses trailing down my chest as my emotions started to take over.

I knew we couldn't do this, not now. She was not thinking straight, and it was not the time. Neither one of were ready. When we did I wanted it to be perfect, to be romantic, and to be right. I didn't want it to be an emotional reaction to what Emmett said. And we were in a airplane.

But as her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick my chest my eyes rolled to the back of my head in pleasure. This had to be illegal, because I was quickly loosing all thoughts. I couldn't find the strength to stop her.

I don't know how I did, but as soon as her hands reached for my belt, I reacted. "Bella, we can't." I said stopping grabbing her hands still trying to catch my breath.

"But we might as well. Emmett already thinks we have." She replied squirming wrists out of my hands and yanking my belt.

"Bella." I said forcefully. "We are not ready for this. We can't do this, because your brother thinks we have. We will to do this, because it's right for us. And as much as I want you, we're not ready for this step."

She started sobbing again and then blushed when she noticed where her hands were, and noticed my…problem.

She got up and tried to leave but tripped, I caught her easily.

She wouldn't look at me.

"Bella." I said softly. "Look at me." I commanded lifting her chin so her beautiful brown eyes were staring into mine.

"Edward, don't. I know I was out of line, and I understand. Just go." She said weakly trying to squirm away from my grasp.

"Bella, can you please stop trying to runaway?" I ordered with pain in my voice. "I love you, Bella. Nothing you ever do is going to change that."

"But." She started as I silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"No buts." I corrected bringing her into a hug as my hardness pressed into her stomach.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked out as I kissed the top of her head. She had left me with quite the pressing problem.

"Don't worry Love. I've gotten used to it. It has happened plenty of times before." I smirked.

She blushed.

"Let's go back to our seats. We are almost in Hawaii." I said,

"I love you, Edward." She said.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know." I replied.

I opened the bathroom door so we could return to our seats. I hope Emmett calmed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note- That is 32 pages guys! The longest chapter I have ever written. I wanted then to reach Hawaii and go to the beach house, but the characters kind of took over. And I thought lets make this chapter more interesting. I had none of this planned, the parents finding out, truth or dare or Emmett going crazy. I have one weird mind. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this extra long chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Its So Big!

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 8**

Bella's POV

It really hurt to know how much Emmett doesn't trust me. I wanted to hurt him, he was so stupid. But he was my brother and I couldn't get myself to hate him.

Edward and I went back to our seats. Emmett looked at me, and he looked really sorry.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" He asked.

I looked at Edward and he nodded.

The whole plane section was empty, so he went to the back and sat down and motioned for me to sit beside him.

"Bella, I am really sorry. I know I over reacted. But I can't help myself. You are my only sister and I love you." He said.

But I cut him off.

"You really hurt me, Emmett. Why don't you believe me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I know that if it was Rose and me in your place then I would have had sex with her." He looked down ashamed.

"Emmett, we aren't like you two. And even if we do have sex, it will be when we are ready." I told him.

"I know." He said.

"Then why do you over react?" I asked confused.

"I don't know I am just scared. But at the same time I know there is no one better for you than him and I trust him a lot. But at the same time I know he's a guy and he thinks like one. And if he's in your room every night…" He trailed off.

"Emmett, I know I don't have to prove anything to you. But I haven't had sex with him. And he has never said anything about it. He has never made me so something I don't want to. I love him and he loves me, a lot, so much that it is hard to believe. And Emmett I am 18 for goodness sakes and I am so much more mature than you, I am not going to do something stupid. I am not a little girl anymore." I told him.

"I know, but I still see you as my little sis, and I realize that you are more mature than me, and so is Edward. And I do believe you. I am really sorry for hurting you. I do trust you" He said.

"Thanks bother bear." I said hugging him.

"I love you Squirt." He said.

"Ditto." I said.

"Let's go back before they think that we killed each other." He laughed.

We went back to our seats, and I sat in Edward's lap.

"Did you have a nice conversation?" he whispered.

"Mhm. He's such a bear sometimes. He's just worried about me." I said.

He laughed.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett said,

"Yeah."

"You hurt her and I kill you." Emmett said. Then he laughed.

"I don't ever plan on hurting her." He told him.

"I know. Its just fun to threaten you." He laughed.

Everyone laughed.

My brother was stupid as a bear sometimes.

Then the pilot announced we were landing. We all put on our seatbelts. But we all had excited looks on our faces.

The plane landed and we went through security and such and picked up our luggage.

"Carlisle said that he rented us two cars for the whole time we are here." Edward said as we saw a sign that said Cullen.

We went to them.

We showed them ID and they gave us the cars. The boy's eyes lit up as soon as they saw them…they were apparently Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG. They were both silver with tinted windows. Overall they were sexy cars.

We decided that Edward and I would take one car with most of the luggage and the others can take the other one.

They went in front of us, and we followed them. Edward had the goofiest grin n his face and he was speeding.

I laughed.

He looked at me confused.

"Eyes on the road!" I said.

"Why did you laugh?" he asked.

"You look like a kid in a candy store." I told him.

"What? It's a nice car." He smiled.

I laughed but stopped when the beach house came into view.

I gasped.

It was so effin humongous!** (ON MY PROFILE!)**

We got out of the car and all of us just stood in front of the house.

"Its-"

"Soo"

"BIG!"

"I know. You can fit like 10 elephants in it." I said.

"Well at least they didn't get us all a separate one." Rose said.

"Knowing our families, they probably thought about it." Alice said.

And they were right. All of our families were really rich. All of our dad's bought this huge amount of land together and they found oil under it. That spells instant millionaires.

The house was beautiful. We got over our shock and went inside. It was even more beautiful. There were a lot of rooms.

We all picked out rooms. Edward and my room were right next to each to each other's. Everyone else had a room on the other side of the house. Our rooms were at the back of the house and we had the perfect view of the beach.

We all unpacked and went to the living room after a tour of the whole house, there was a piano for Edward. He grinned at that. There was also a guitar, for me! Yay!

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Jasper asked.

"You guys want to go out and eat?" Alice asked.

"I am hungry!" Emmett yelled.

"I guess we go out and eat." Rose laughed.

"We have to go change!" Alice said.

"Alice!" I whined.

"Shut up Bella." Alice said.

"Fine." I pouted.

I kissed Edward goodbye and went upstairs.

We all wore similar outfits. They were all off the shoulder tops with skinny jeans. And we all wore flats and carried a big bag. **(On Profile)**

Alice put mousse in my hair so it hung in loose waves. We put on a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss and we were done.

We went downstairs where the boys were all waiting for us. All wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"I missed you." I told Edward.

"Me too. You look beautiful." He said kissing me.

We all left and decided to go to a cozy looking restaurant near the house. It was very comfortable.

We got a table and sat and talked and watched people sing, they were having Karaoke night.

"I'll be right back." Alice grinned and left.

"She's up to something." I said.

"I know." Rose replied.

Alice bounded back and was smiling, too much.

"What did you do honey?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

I glared at her.

"Can I have your attention folks? Our next singers are Edward and Bella." The guy on the stage announced and the lightshone at us.

"ALICE!" We both yelled.

"C'mon folks." I was going to kill her.

We both got up and walked to the stage, I was blushing.

I forgot to ask Alice what song she picked. Shit!

Then I heard the beginning of one of my favourite songs…I am going to kill Alice.

Well since I am up here I better sing.

Bella-  
_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh _

She picked 'No Air'. What a genius…well atleast I get to hear Edward sing.

_Edward-  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

He was looking at me so intensly I felt as if I was going to melt.

_Bella-  
But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Both-  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air (Ohhh)  
No air, air (Nooo)  
No air, air (Oh a)  
No air, air_

_Edward-  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_Bella-  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_Both-  
So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no airNo air, air (Oohhh)  
No air, air (Oohhh)  
No air, air (Nooo)  
No air, air (No more)  
It's no air, no air_

_Ohhhhh baby  
Ooohhhhh It's no air, no air  
Hey (Ohh) no air (Ohhh)  
Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh _

We were both about a feet apart, looking at each other and singing our hearts out.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
No breathing (No breathing)  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no airTell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

_Bella-  
Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Edward-  
Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_Bella-  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe _

He took my hand, the one that wasn't holding the mike as we both sang the next part.

_Both-  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air (Ohhh)  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air _

_He_ leaned in and kissed me and then I heard people clapping.

I blushed I forgot that there were people here.

Edward and I walked off the stage and to our seats.

"You guys were so good!" Rose and Alice screamed.

"You were." Jasper and Emmett said.

"Thank you." Edward and I both said.

We all finished our dinner and went home, because we were really tired.

I changed and went to Edward's room. He was already in bed so I laid down and curled up to his chest.

"Bella." He sighed.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." He replied.

"No way! How can you prove it?" I challenged.

"You'll find out soon." He said and fell asleep.

What did he mean? I was going to find out soon. I guess I'll think about it in the morning. Right now I am very sleepy.

"Night Edward. I love you more than you will ever know." I whispered and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This was just a filler chapter I guess. I'll post more in the next two or three days. REVIEW!**


	9. AreYouTryingToKillMe?

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 9**

Bella's POV

"BELLA!! EDWARDD!! WAKEE UPP!!" I woke up to the sound of Alice yelling and jumping on our bed.

"Go away, Alice." Edward mumbled pulling me closer to him.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled again.

I groaned and hid my face in Edward's chest.

"Hey, guys, Emmett is at the door and he looks really mad." Alice said.

We both bolted right up.

"Ha-ha." Alice laughed.

"Not funny Alice." Edward said.

"It is. Anyway, now that you are up, what do you want to do today? We could go shopping..oh…" Alice went on.

"Ali, calm down. I don't know if you noticed but we have a indoor pool and our backyard is a beach." I told her.

"Good idea." Said Rose as she came in.

"Nice pajamas Edward." She grinned.

I laughed, his pajamas consisted of bottoms that had an apple on them with a big bite missing. It said 'Bite Me!'.

"Why thank you, Rose. I like your pajamas too." He retaliated.

Rose blushed.

She was wearing Emmett's t-shirt and it was up to her knees.

"Very funny Edward. Now get lost so we can get Bella into proper attire." Rose said.

"Hey! I am capable of dressing myself!" I stood up for myself.

"We know. But we look out for you, and your sense of fashion needs a little tuning." Rose said while Alice just laughed.

"You guys suck!" I said.

"We love you too Bella." They said.

They went through my closet trying to find the 'perfect'' bathing suits. I mean they bought me like 50 bikinis against my wishes at that.

They finally decided on a blue one, it was not really modest but better than Rose's and Alice's. It made my boobs look ten times bigger. It was halter and the bottom tied at the sides. Apparently they bought blue because, 'Edward loves it when you wear blue!'

Alice's bikini was green, there was this 'U' shaped thing holding it together in the middle, it looked strapless but had the smallest straps. The bottoms covered what was needed to be covered, the sides had gold buckles on it. Overall Alice looked hot.

Rosalie…well leave her to wear the tiniest white bikini that looked as if it was going to fall of any minute. It was held together by strings that looked as if they were a piece of thread. And she managed to pull it off without looking like a whore.

We all pulled on summer dresses on top of our swimsuits and flip-flops.

We went downstairs and I was greeted by a sex god. Edward was wearing blue swimming shorts with a white t-shirt.

He is so dreamy…he would look better without the shirt off…maybe the shorts should leave too…nak- STOP! You can't think like that Bella. Not matter how badly you want to rip his clothes of and…NO! Deep breath! I am blusing like a mad idiot….

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I am fi-fine." I replied smiling.

He grinned. We all went out the back door and there was the beach. How lucky were we. Emmett ripped off his shirt and ran in yelling.

"Lord, he is so embarrassing." I whined.

"I know, but he is funny." Edward said.

We all followed him, and Jasper and Alice set up the towels and stuff.

Edward took him shirt of while I watched, very carefully. He had the sexiest abs, a six pack. And his chest, oh god I want to jump him right now and kiss every part of him….Bad Bella!

I scolded myself.

Edward smirked when he saw me ogling him. Well two can play at that game mister.

I slowly took of my flip- flops. Then I reached for the bottom of my dress, I turned around so my back was facing Edward. Then I slowly, very slowly inched my dress up and took it off.

I turned around and Edward gasped. I smirked and bent down to get my sunscreen. I opened the bottle and rubbed sunscreen on my arms, then my face, I made sure to pay extra attention to my chest. I heard Edward gulp while I rubbed my stomach.

I grinned and put my legs on the chair and slowly rubbed sunscreen all over my legs, all the while attempting to not blush. But I think I did a pretty good job.

Edward just stood there stunned.

"Edward, I can't reach my back. Would you mind getting it for me?" I asked him, holding out the sunscreen and smling at him innocently.

"Ye-.Um…Sure," he said, after a long pause.

He walked over to me as I turned around, holding up my hair so it wouldn't get in his way. I heard him squirt some sunscreen on his hands and then he began to rub it on my shoulders and back. His touch felt so good, and I never wanted him to stop. I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan.

He finished putting on the sunscreen and then kissed my back, he went all the way to my neck and kissed me there. I moaned quietly. He then sucked on my neck and I moaned loudly. My plan was back firing! Why was this man so irrestiable?

He pulled me to him by my waist and I gasped when I felt a certain something poking at my back.

My arms went around his neck and I turned my head to meet his lips in a very heated kiss.

This kiss held the most passion out of any that we had ever shared. It was seeping with desire. I knew he felt the same way I did, because I could distinctly feel the something that was poking my back get bigger. I gasped.

As soon as I did he stepped back.

"I am sorry, I get so caught up in you that I find its just really hard to control myself." He looked down embarrassed.

Aw…he is so cute but I know if I had one of those things it would be doing the same thing.

I told him that and he blushed, he actually blushed.

He pressed up against me and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I am _really _glad that you don't have one of these." I moaned, was he trying to kill me?

"Me, too." I whispered, breathless by the husky tone in his voice.

He kissed my neck again.

"Hey! Edward! Stop undressing my sister in your mind and get your ass over here!" Emmett yelled.

I blushed.

"Well at least he doesn't want to kill you now." I joked.

"Thank goodness" Edward said.

"I am going to stay here, why don't you go?" I asked Edward.

"No way, if I have to go so do you!" He laughed picking me up bridal style.

"Edward! Let me go!" I yelled.

He just laughed and ran to everyone else. They were all laughing.

"You wouldn't dare." I said once the water was up to his knees.

He just grinned.

"Edward! Let me go!" I told him for the tenth time.

"As you wish." He said dropping me. I felt water before I realized what happened he let me go! I came up and glared at him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I started but he grinned. "What is so funny?" I asked.

"My name sounds sexy when you say it." He grinned while staring into my eyes. For a moment I forot that I was supposed to be mad at him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I groaned.

"What? You are trying to kill me!" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Huh?" I asked.

"First you come out wearing that dress, then you tease me, taking off your clothes slowly, putting on a show. And your wearing that." He said pointing to my bikini. "Then you rub sunscreen on you, very slowly I might add, while biting your lip. Then you get me to rub sunscreen all over you and then you moan. You turn around and kiss the living daylights out of me. Then you tell me that you would have an errection if you were a man. How much can a guy take? You realize how hard it is to not jump you right now?"

He was going to say more but I jumped him and kissed the living daylights out of him. He responded just as eagerly.

His lips moved perfectly against mine. They felt so soft and he tasted so good. You would think that after being with him for almost two years you would get used to kissing him. But it was different every time. No kiss was the same. He made my heart flutter at the slightest touch. And sometimes it felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my body.

"I love you." I said when I pulled away to breathe, surprised I hadn't fainted.

"I love you too." He said.

"This is more entertaining than a movie." I heard Jasper say.

Oh My Lord! I kind of forgot they were there. I blushed, which was pretty normal to me.

They all laughed at us.

They got over it and we spent a relaxing day at the beach. Rosalie whacked Emmett about 50 times, because he was well…Emmett. Sometimes I doubted that he could be my brother. The only resemblance between was our hair, but mine was straight while his was curly.

And we were both so different, Emmett was…well to put it nicely…BOLD. He didn't care about anyone he did what he wanted to do. He said the first thing that came to his mind, not caring if it sounded stupid.

And I was well…shy. I didn't talk to a lot of people. I was not shy around Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, or Jasper but they were like my family. We were really close. I was also very clumsy, I trip over air but Emmett not so much, he was on the football team for goodness sakes. He was also humongous, not in a fat way. He was well built and tall, much taller than my dad. I was short, 5'7 while he was 6'3.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked sitting next to me.

"Sometimes I wonder if Emmett really is my brother. We are so different." I said.

"Yeah. You should get a DNA test done." He joked.

"Funny Edward."

"I was just kidding. But you guys are so similar. You are both utterly sweet, kind and nice. And both of you cried while watching 'The Notebook.'" He laughed.

"That was funny." I said.

Emmett looked tough and intimidating. But once you get to know him, he is a big teddy bear. He would sit with us and watch chick flicks and end up crying.

And he always watched Laguna Beach and The Hills with us. And he would be like "Oh No she didn't." or "What a bitch." or "Poor Lauren."

It was mad hilarious.

"You guys want to go home now." Alice yelled.

I looked at Edward.

"You want to stay for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll come later." I yelled.

"Okay!" They said and left.

Edward pulled me into his lap.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" He asked.

"No. I don't think you have." I joked.

"Well that is unacceptable. You look very beautiful." He said kissing my neck.

"Ow!" He yelped when a ball hit him in the head.

A little girl with brown hair and green eyes came up to us.

"Sorry." She said looking sad.

"Its okay." Edward said. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Madison." She said.

"That's a really cool name Madison. I am Bella and this is Edward." I said.

"Your pretty." She said.

"Thank you honey. You are very pretty too." I said.

"How old are you Madison?" Edward asked.

"I am turning 5 next month." She smiled hugely. "Edward? You want to be my boyfriend?" She asked.

I laughed she was so adorable.

"Sure." Edward said glaring at me. "You kn-" He began to say before we heard someone calling Madison.

"Mommy!" Madison said running towards her. "Come meet my friends. This is Bella and this is Edward. Edward is my boyfriend." She grinned.

"I am sorry. She must be bothering you." Her mother said.

"That's all right. She is a very cute child. She's going to be a heart breaker when she is older." I laughed.

"Her father just might lock her in her room until she is thirty." She laughed.

"I wouldn't blame him." Edward grinned.

"It was nice meeting you. We should be on our way now. Say bye Madison."

"Bye Bella." She said kissing my cheek. "Bye Edward." She kissed his cheek too.

"Bye Madison." We both said.

"She is so cute!" I said after she left.

"I am hurt. She asked me out and you said nothing." He pouted.

"She's a little kid Edward." I laughed.

"I know." He said.

"Hey Edward?" I said after a while. "Do you want kids?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"How many?" I asked.

"Um…about 20?" He said.

"No way. I will be fat and ugly after having that many kids." I laughed.

"How many kids do you want?" He asked.

"Two. A boy and a girl. A boy first then a girl. So he can look after his sister." I said.

"I like that." He said.

"Hey Edward." I whispered in his ear. "I think we may need to practice the process of making babies."

His mouth fell open. I got up and ran away.

He was right behind me.

"Isabella Cullen! You better stop!" He laughed.

I froze. He froze too realizing what he had just said.

I walked up to him.

"Say it again" I said.

"Isabella Cullen." He said.

I grinned and crushed my lips to his. Isabella Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Isabella Cullen, eh?' I teased.

"I am sorry. It just kinda came out. You know how it is. I am sorry." He was babbling.

I laughed.

"Edward, shh. I like it." I said. I would never tell him that I call myself Mrs. Edward Cullen in my head sometimes.

He kissed me his tongue pried my mouth open and curled with mine. His hands went to my waist and he pulled me close. My hands went around his neck and I pulled his hair causing him to moan. I moaned in return. This man was amazing.

We finally broke apart reluctantly. Stupid oxygen.

"Let's go home." He said.

We walked to our beach house.

"So Edward, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked. His birthday was in two days.

"I have everything I want. I don't need much else." He said looking at me.

"Much else? What do you need?" I asked.

'Well, there is this girl and I am madly in love with her. I need her to marry me in some point of my life. And I want to have kids with her, have a big humongous house." He said sincerely.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" I asked.

"I think you'll be the best mother alive."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too." He said holding out the door to the house.

Everyone was changed and were watching television.

"We ordered pizza. Go change." Jasper said when he saw us.

I made my way upstairs and put on my favourite pajamas. Edward's shirt and leggings. They were very comfortable.

I went outside to see Edward coming out of his room.

"You look really tempting in my clothes." He said.

I just grinned.

He took my hand and we went downstairs to see four big boxes of pizza.

I laughed when I saw Emmett's happy face. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

We were eating when the phone rang.

"AH! ESME IS ON OUR TV!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett dear." Esme laughed.

"SHE'S LAUGHING AT ME!" He yelled.

"It's a video phone you idiot." Alice said.

Everyone laughed.

"I knew that." Emmett said.

"Hi mom!" Alice said.

Then all of our mother's appeared on the screen.

"Hi kids!" Stephanie said.

"Emmett don't talk with your mouth full." My mother scolded.

"Sorry Mom." He said sheepishly.

"So how are you kids doing?" Esme asked.

So we filled them in on the last two days. After talking to them for a hour they hung up. We watched TV for a while.

"Rosalie and I are going to a car show. You guys want to come?" Emmett asked.

"When?" Jasper asked.

"We were going to leave tomorrow afternoon and then comeback on Friday." He said.

"But Thursday is Edward's birthday!" I said.

"We know. I asked him and he said he wanted to spend his birthday with you. And we are throwing him a party on Saturday anyway." Emmett said.

"EMMETT!" We all yelled while Edward laughed.

"I wasn't supposed to tell him. Was I?" He asked.

"NO!" We all shouted.

"Oops." He said.

"Its okay. I'll pretend to be surprised." Edward laughed. "So as I said before I have something special planned for Bella and me. And you guys don't have to feel guilty for not being there on my birthday." He said.

"I want to go!" Alice said. "There is this humongous mall near the car show place." She said.

"So everyone except Bella and Edward are going?" Rose asked.

"Yup."

"Okay then." Emmett said.

We went to bed after.

"Edward, what do you have planned for your birthday?" I asked.

"It's a secret." He said.

"Edward!" I whined.

"Bella, please don't whine. It can be my birthday present. Please." He asked.

"Fine. You're lucky I love you." I said.

"I know I am."

He fell asleep pretty fast while I lay there thinking about what he had planned.

He looked so peaceful when he slept. A small smile tugging on his lips.

"I love you Edward." I said and kissed his temple.

**Author's Note- well that was chapter 9. Hope you liked it.**

**Review! They make me write faster!**


	10. Guilt&Frustration

**Author's Note- I forgot to mention that the bikinis from the last chapter are on my account. There's a link to the album for this story on Photobucket. And the dress mentioned in this chapter is also on my profile…**

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 10**

I was in the middle of a dream about Bella. I think we were walking on the beach together with a little girl that had green eyes and brown hair. She was our child, and Bella literally glowed with happiness. She was wearing a blue sun dress, my favourite colour, and we walked hand in hand our girl jumping ahead of us. But the dream was interrupted by a noise…a moan?

My eyes fluttered open and I was I was still holding Bella. I smiled to myself at the sight, and then looked at the clock to see it was 4:00 in the morning. I decided to go back to sleep and closed my eyes, but as soon as I did, I heard the noise again, and froze.

Bella just moaned. It was the most arousing and sensual noise I had ever heard, and it caused my heart to stop then speed up. Then Bella started grinding against me. I was too shocked to move, I know I should have but I just laid there, really enjoying what she was doing to me.

She continued to grind against me as my…arousal became quite obvious, I should wake her. But then she moaned my name…wait…she moaned _my _name. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. And she moaned again.

"Uhhhh…" she breathed, "Edward, harder."

She having a sex dream…about _me_?

'_Of course you idiot. Who else would she dream about while moaning your name?'_ The voice in the back of my head said.

Then it seemed as if I had an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other, like in cartoons.

'Wake her! This is wrong…you were raised to be a gentleman.' The angel said.

While the devil was more convincing… 'There is nothing wrong with this. She is the one having a sex dream about you…not you. And you don't want to wake her…just enjoy what she is doing to you…' It trailed off.

As she grinded against me, I found myself moving with her, it felt so good. The friction was amazing, so I just kept grinding back against her, her pajamas were soaked. She kept on moaning my name.

"Faster Edward." She breathed heavily. My mind didn't reply but my body did. It moved against her faster.

"EDWARD!" She screamed my name as she came.

And then, I had my first orgasm. I know, it's pathetic, a high school graduate never having an orgasm but I had never felt this way about anyone before and Bella brought out the man in me.

I was out of breath and when I realized what just happened, I couldn't believe what I had just done. I took advantage of her. I should have woke her up. That was so wrong of me, and I felt very guilty. But she just sighed happily

"I love you Edward." She said and turned so that her face was now in my chest. I smiled a little to myself, still feeling a little guilty, but her face seemed to chase away my worries. I just sighed and fell back asleep with her in my arms.

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning at 10 am…stupid sun. I turned my head to see Edward sleeping with a huge smile on his face.

Then I blushed remembering the dream I had last night. He made love to me, and it was amazing…in a dream. I actually felt him moving against me. I wonder how it would feel when we actually made love…I got…wet just thinking about it.

He really had a huge affect on me. I've known him for 14 years and he still has an affect on me…mind you I only started dating him a year and half ago.

"Edward…wake up!" I cooed in his ear.

"Bella…" He sighed then rolled pulling me on top of him.

I blushed…this happened in my dream to minus the…barriers.

"Edward…" I tried again.

"Sleep." He mumbled…he was so adorable.

So I tried a different tactic.

I kissed his neck and he sighed. Then I licked it and he moaned. Then I bit it.

"Bella." He moaned.

I giggled and moved up to his lips and kissed him. He didn't respond at first but started kissing me back after a few moments. Then his tongue came out of his mouth and tangled with mine. He was definitely awake. I pulled away and he opened my eyes.

"Good Morning, Sleepyhead." I giggled.

"I am not sure I am awake yet…maybe you should kiss me again." He mumbled.

"Really?"

He nodded.

I kissed him again sweetly.

"Are you awake yet?" I laughed.

"I don't know…maybe you should kiss me again." He said.

"Shut up Edward and get your beautiful behind off the bed." I laughed.

"Beautiful behind?" He raised an eyebrow.

Oops.

I blushed.

"Isabella Swan were you checking me out?" He teased.

"Shut up Edward." I said getting up. He got up right behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Hey Bella?" He whispered in my ear, his teeth grazing my earlobe. I shivered.

"Yeah?' I asked.

"You have a _very _cute behind." He laughed while he walked into the bathroom.

It took me a while to realize what just happened…he smacked my ass. I blushed red.

I went to my room and to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed pulling on a simple summer dress, it was blue with white polka dots.**(On Profile) **

I straightened my hair and went downstairs. I went to the kitchen and everyone was sitting there stuffing there faces…kidding. Only Emmett was stuffing his face.

I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and sat down with them.

"So we are going to leave around 3:00. It seems as if Eddie here wants us out of the house tomorrow." Emmett said.

"I told you not to call me that." Edward said.

"Nah. I am allowed to since I am your best bud and you're dating my sister." Emmett said.

Edward just sighed.

So Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper talked about their trip. While I just stared at Edward and he stared at me.

I have this crazy feeling that he is up to something. He seems tense lately. When I went into his room yesterday he kind of freaked out. He jumped and hid something behind him.

I knew for sure that something big was going to happen, but I didn't know what…but I knew it was going to turn my life upside down, in a good way or bad I am not sure.

Maybe I should ask Alice, she always knows what will happen…its kind of freaky.

All of a sudden I felt someone spill water on me.

"What the hell?" I screamed and I heard another scream coming from Edward.

I saw Emmett and Jasper holding a glass over our heads.

"Emmett McCarthy Swan! Jasper Whitlock Hale! What the hell was that for?" I screamed.

They looked scared now, everyone knew that I was not a nice person when I was pissed.

"Well…you and Edward were having 'Stare-a-fest' and we were trying to get your attention but you wouldn't listen!" Emmett whined.

"Bella could you please not kill us?" Jasper asked cautiously.

I blushed, it wasn't really there fault.

"Fine." I pretended to be angry.

Edward laughed, I guess he saw through my pretenses.

"As we were going to say, we are going to go get ready now. We'll be back Friday around 3:00ish…" Jasper said.

"Okay…" Edward and I said.

They left upstairs to pack, get ready, whatever. We also had to change since someone poured water on us. I chose to wear shorts and a t-shirt.

I decided to trick Edward.

"Edward, what's your favourite colour?" I asked.

He looked at me weirdly… I knew everything about him…

"I am just asking since it might have changed since last time?" It sounded more like a question.

"Blue."

"Favourite band?"

"Linkin Park."

"What would you do if you won a billion dollars?"

"Save some and go to Vegas and gamble some." He replied looking at me like I had two heads.

"What do you have planned for Thursday?" Please answer that.

"I was going to- Hey! Nice try Bella….You almost got me…Almost." He laughed.

"Damn." I said.

"Well, now that you are done…wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Okay." I said.

We went to the living room.

"Which movie?" He asked.

"The Notebook!" I said.

He groaned.

I heard him mumble a 'Not Again.' But he put the movie on.

"Why didn't you argue with me?" I asked curious.

"Its not like I am going to watch the movie, I'll be watching you anyway." He said.

I blushed.

"You know you are the perfect boyfriend?" I questioned.

"I try." He laughed.

"You succeed." I said seriously looking into his eyes…those emerald green eyes which will be the death of me.

"Do I get a reward?" He asked

"What would you like?" I whispered.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

He didn't need to tell me twice. My lips pressed softly against his but he had other plans…as usual. He kissed me really hard. I got on my knees and straddled him my tongue moving into his mouth. He moaned. And somehow moved us so he was lying on top of me.

His hands traveled my body before stopping at my hips. We broke away for air but his mouth didn't leave my body.

I felt myself melt against the sensations I was experiencing. My hands roamed his back as I lifted his shirt over his head. I wanted to feel his bare chest on my skin.

Once I had removed the offending garment his lips returned to my own as his hands brushed against the small inch of exposed skin between my shorts and my top. His touch felt like fire, and my desire just kept increasing.

My hands roamed his back as he moaned. I decided to be bold and began to suck on the juncture between his neck and shoulders.

"Bella." He whispered in a groan. I smiled against him.

His hands went under my shirt and I decided to take it off. His hands roamed my back and my stomach very softly. His touch was so soft, like I was made of glass. His hands brushed under my breasts and I gasped.

I closed my eyes enjoying his touch. I felt his member pressed against my lower stomach. I tried to move my waist closer to him, but his hands were there pushing my hips down and then he was off the sofa.

"Please put a shirt on, Bella." He said walking away.

I sat up in the middle of the bed, shocked. I was confused by his actions. I thought he liked it. I knew I had pushed his limits. I felt rejection wash through me as I began to look for my t-shirt, which I had conveniently thrown across the room.

I had to hold back tears of frustration and rejection. How he managed to control his urges I did not know. But I did know that it had to take some willpower, because there was no hiding his excitement. I felt every inch of it against my stomach and hip, and I craved more.

I know he did what was right and he did it for me…but I still felt rejected…like he didn't want me. I sighed and turned my attention back to the movie. Edward came back a few minutes later and sat next to me pulling me into his lap.

I turned around and smiled at him…though I am pretty sure it didn't reach my eyes. He smiled back and pecked my lips and whispered an 'I love you.'

"I love you too." I whispered back.

After having watched 'The notebook' at least 10 times, I still cried at the end.

Edward turned the TV off and lay down on the sofa pulling me on top of him.

I curled into his chest and we lay there for a really long time perfectly content in each other's arms.

My thoughts went back to what he had planned for his birthday. Sometimes I hate being so curios.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Can't tell you." Edward replied.

I turned my body around. I was still on top of him but m face was facing his.

"Pretty Please?" I asked pouting, my eyes going wide and my bottom lip quivering.

He couldn't say no to that.

"Bella! That's not fair." He complained.

"I never said I would play fair…did I?" I smirked.

"Bella, can you please stop trying to figure it out and just let me surprise you…it is my birthday." He pouted, his eyes smoldering.

"Fine! You always win…its not fair…my plan always backfires." I sighed.

"I never said I would play fair…did I?" He used my line.

"You suck!" Being the mature adult I am I stuck out my tongue.

"But you love me." He grinned.

"I can't deny that." I sighed.

He laughed.

"What do you want for dinner? I am going to cook" He asked.

"Well, I would like chicken parmesan and pasta and Crème brûlée and French wine." I teased.

He gulped.

"I'll try making it?" He questioned.

"I was kidding. I don't want you to burn down the house, Pretty boy." I laughed

"Very funny Bella. What do you want?" He asked.

"Mac and Cheese?" I suggested.

"I can make that." He laughed and carried me to the kitchen.

"I can walk." I said.

"I know…but I like carrying my beautiful angel around." He said.

"You are so cheesy." I said pecking his lips.

He sat me on the counter.

"Watch a professional at work." He said.

He put on an apron that said 'Kiss the Chef'.

He boiled the macaroni while I stared at him. He was sexy when he cooked. The way his arms flexed when he stirred. And the confused look on his face when he was looking for something. Then the smile on his face when what he was looking for was right in front of his face.

The only way it could be sexier was if he wasn't wearing that many clothes…maybe just his boxers. A sexy man in his boxers cooking me dinner.

"Bella" Edward said bringing me out of my trance.

"Yes."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Sure." He smirked. If only he knew how my mind worked.

He put the food in a plate and brought it to me. I kissed his cheek and thanked him.

We ate and talked. Then we decided to go to bed...Tomorrow is Edward's Birthday!

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

EPOV

She looked beautiful when she slept. I thought back to today…on the couch. I felt so guilty thinking about what happened last night. And I pulled away. I didn't want to but I had to. My conscious wouldn't allow it. I felt like I was using Bella.

That girl makes me feel like a horny teenager, mind you I probably think like one. My mind goes to the gutter when she just smiles at me.

"I love you Edward." She mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you too Bella."

Then I went to sleep dreaming of tomorrow.

&

**Author's Note- I know…I am evil but I had to leave it there. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed…you guys rock.**

**So…Review!...They make me write faster…much faster!:P**


	11. I Love You

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 11**

Bella's POV

The next day I woke up around 6:00. I knew Edward wasn't going to be up for a few hours, so I made my way downstairs and baked him a birthday cake.

It was chocolate, with vanilla icing, Edward's favourite. By the time I was finished cleaning the kitchen the cake was done.

I put it in the fridge to cool after writing 'Happy Birthday Edward' on it with blue icing.

I made my way to my room and showered and changed. Then I went downstairs and found a candle and put it on the cake. I put it on the tray with a knife and made my way upstairs to Edward's room. I opened the door and he looked as perfect as ever.

His arm was spread to my side, hugging my pillow with a frown on his face. He was lying on his stomach. I put the tray on the dresser and went to wake him.

I kissed his cheek and he turned over. Then I kissed his lips, and he smiled.

"Edward, wake up." I cooed.

"Bella…" He sighed.

I kissed his lips again and felt him responding. He had a huge smile on his face when I pulled away.

"Happy Birthday Edward." I smiled.

"It is." He pulled me down on top of him and kissed me again.

I pulled away and he groaned.

"Bella! It's my birthday…so you should come here and lay with me." He whined.

"Stop whining." I laughed and picked up the cake and took it to him.

"Bella!" He gasped. "What time did you wake up?" He asked.

"Early?"

"You didn't have to Bella." He said.

"But I wanted to." I replied.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said kissing him again. "Now blow out the candle and make a wish." I said.

He closed his eyes and made a wish then blew out the candle. I handed him the knife and he cut the cake. I stuffed cake into his mouth and he laughed and stuffed it in my face.

I put icing on my finger and dabbed his nose, then spread it all over his face. He grinned evilly, and got up on his knees, his whole face covered with icing. He came towards me slowly.

"What are you doing Edward?" I asked.

"Nothing."

Then he spread icing all over my face, rubbing his face against mine. I would have run away if my brain was functioning, but I just sat there in shock.

"There." He said. "That's better." He laughed.

Then he licked my face.

"Yummy." He said licking again.

I moaned, stupid mouth.

He grinned and licked icing off my whole face. Well two can play at that game mister.

I pushed him back and he fell…he was on his knees so it was easy. I straddled him, pretty sure I was blushing.

I licked the icing of his neck and worked my way up to his chin. I licked the icing of his cheeks and nose. There was icing on his ear so I licked it off and he moaned. I grinned deviously. I sucked on his ear lobe and he moaned, very loudly.

"Bella!" He gasped panting. He pulled my lips to his and kissed me. The kiss was passionate but sweet at the same time. His lips moved perfectly against mine.

"So what ya' wish for?" I asked when I pulled away.

"I can't tell you, it won't come true if I do." He replied.

"Edward!" I whined.

"You'll be the first to know if it comes true…okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I said. "Get in the shower."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Edward!" I blushed.

He laughed.

"I know. I am going to shower." He said kissing my cheek…

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"You taste _really_ good." He smiled and closed the bathroom door.

I blushed more.

I went to the kitchen and made Edward's favourite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes with cold chocolate milk…kiddish I know. But it made him happy.

"I smell pancakes!" Edward said hugging me from behind.

I turned around to see a big grin on his face.

"You are such a kid." I said handing him his plate of pancakes. He grinned and pecked my lips and sat down. I found chocolate milk in the fridge and poured some for him. I turned around to find him staring at me.

"What?" I asked embarrassed.

"You look sexy when you cook." He said.

I blushed.

I sat down next to him.

"So what are we doing today birthday boy?" I asked.

"Well, I am going to take you out to dinner tonight, so we can do what you want for the rest of the day." He said.

"Where are we going for dinner?" I asked.

"Nice try. It's a surprise…" he grinned.

"But its your birthday!" I whined.

"I know…that's why you are going to let me do what I want to do." He got up and put our plates and glasses in the dishwasher.

"What do you want to do?" I whispered in his ear and he shivered. I smiled, glad that I had some effect on this epitome of perfection.

I cleaned the kitchen while Edward just stood there stunned.

I grabbed his hand and dragged his to the humongous staircase, there was a piano in the right side of it.

"Play for me." I said.

He smiled and sat down and played a tune…it sounded so familiar…yet I knew he wrote it. Then I remembered him humming it a lot.

It was soft and sweet yet there was a part that was strong and compelling. Almost as if the piece was describing feelings or someone.

"That was beautiful." I told him.

"Not beautiful as the person who inspired it…" He said. I wondered who he wrote it for and wished he wrote something for me.

"Who?" I asked. He looked at me like it was obvious.

"You." He whispered.

I didn't realize I had moved but I was straddling Edward and kissing him crazy. I only stopped when my arms hit the piano keys. I blushed.

"I love you so much, Bella." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I got you a present…" I said. Even though you told me not to.

"Bella!"

"Be quiet. I am allowed to give you a present when it's your birthday. You get me presents all the time for no good reason." I snapped.

He put his hands up.

"I surrender." He laughed.

"Good. Follow me." I walked to my room and told him to sit in the bed. I went to my dresser to find his present. I hope he liked it, I knew he would but a part of me was nervous.

I pulled out a small rectangular box wrapped in silver paper with a blue bow.

I handed it to him and sat down next to him.

He smiled and opened the box.

"Bella." He gasped.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"How could I not? You are the best." He said kissing me.

I had gotten him to tickets to New York...one for him and one for me. He always wanted to go to New York for New Year's to watch the ball fall. But he never got the chance to. We were scheduled to leave on December 30th and come back on January 2nd.

"There's more." I said.

He looked at me confused then looked in the box.

"How did you get these Bella, they are hard to get a hold of…" He said shocked.

I laughed.

"I had them on hold after you told me you wanted to see it." I said.

I also got him tickets to the 'Phantom of the Opera' in New York. We were hanging around and I asked him where he would like to go…and he said New York and that he wanted to see 'The Phantom Of The Opera' while he was there.

"Thank you Bella." He kissed my forehead. "I am the luckiest man on Earth. I don't know what I did to deserve you." He said.

"I ask myself the same question everyday." I replied.

We sat on my bed and talked for hours, planning the trip. What we wanted to do, what we wanted to see…

"We should get ready for dinner now." Edward said nervously.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Can't tell you but wear a dress, its formal." He said.

"Fine." I laughed. "I am going to get ready…so you need to leave mister."

"Do I have to? I can just stay here and help you." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed.

I got up and pulled him up and pushed him out the door and skipped to my closet to find a dress. There were a lot so it was a hard decision.

I chose a blue dress that had a really deep neck, the straps were cute. There was a sash under the bust where the dress tightened then flowed out. It was really pretty. **(On Profile)**

My hair was a little wavy so I put mousse in it and it was very wavy. I didn't look like I spent a long time on my hair but they looked perfect in their messy way.

I decided on a little make-up, eye-liner and lip gloss. I blushed enough. Then I went to find shoes. I chose silver baby phat heels that were ironically named after me. They were really cute and comfortable. They had a peep toe, and very high heels. **(On Profile)**

I also put one baby phat hoops with the cat logo in it, a birthday present from Rose. **(On Profile)**. I put my wallet and lip gloss in my purse, which was also silver and very shiny, a gift from Alice.** (On Profile)**

I stood in front of the mirrir and appraised myself, I looked good. I smiled.

I opened my door to see Edward reaching up to knock on it. He looked gorgeous. He was wearing a tux, looking sinful. He just stood there with his mouth wide open staring at me. I blushed.

"Its not polite to stare." I mumbled.

That brought him out of his trance. He crushed his lips against mine and I gasped. He smelled good, like after shave and his face was really soft. My hands went around his neck pulling him closer. We broke apart panting.

"You are too tempting for your own good." Edward said.

"I could say the same about you." I said.

"Lets go before my hormones take over and I rip that dress." He mumbled.

I blushed even more. He wanted me in that way…

He took my hand and we left. He opened the car door for me, kissing me before closing the door. He drove pretty far and pulled up on a dock.

I looked at him confused. He pointed to a boat and I gasped.

"We are having dinner on that." He laughed.

I grinned like a idiot and he took my hand. The boat was situated like a restaurant…there were a lot of people there. They all looked rich and snobby, no offense.

The girl who took out to our seats walked a little too close to Edward. She took us to our table, Edward pulled out my chair for me before sitting down.

"I am Natalie. Your waiter will be here to take your order in a moment." She smiled hugely at Edward while I just glared at her. She just stood there.

"You can leave now." I snapped.

She glared at me and left while Edward pretended to cough to hide his amusement.

"Jealous much?" He laughed.

"Does it bother you?"

"I think you are adorable when you are jealous." He said sincerely.

"Hi. I am Ben. And I will be your server tonight. What would you like to order?" He asked.

I just looked at Edward who laughed and ordered for us. Ben left after telling us our food would be there in 20 minutes.

"I like him, he wasn't hitting on you." Edward said.

I laughed.

"I have to deal with women throwing themselves at you all the time." I said.

"Yeah, but you know they are nothing compared to you. No one ever could be."

I leaned across the table and pecked his lips.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more than anything in the world." He said kissing my hand.

"Even more than Mr. Doodles?" I teased laughing. He was Edward's favourite bear. He still had that thing somewhere.

"Very funny Bella." He was blushing.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." I promised.

"You promised me that when we were like 7." He pointed out.

"I know, now I won't tell anyone that you still have that thing." I laughed.

"Ha-ha play dough girl. At least I don't go around biting my best friend for not giving you play dough." He laughed.

"Hey! I like my play dough. And I did that once because you were being annoying. I was in kindergarten for goodness sakes. And you don't mind me biting you now anyway." I teased.

He blushed. I laughed.

The server came by and served us dinner which was some kind of chicken, very delicious. Then I had chocolate fudge cake for desert, my favourite!

I even stole some of Edward's.

We drove back home, recalling all the stupid things we had done. Like the time Emmett burnt his eyebrows off while trying to turn on the barbeque. He pressed the button like 50 times but forgot to turn the gas on, so Edward turned it on and his eyebrows got burnt off.

And once we prank called Wal-Mart. Jasper spent 30 minutes talking about different types of toilet paper. It was hilarious.

He parked the car and opened my door for me.

"Walk with me." He said holding out his hand nervously.

We walked to the back of the house to the beach. I slipped my heels off and left them on the deck, Edward did the same with his shoes. We walked quietly and Edward seemed nervous.

I noticed something big and red on the beach in front of me.

"What's that?" I asked shocked.

"Why don't we go see." Edward said holding my hand and running. I gasped when I saw it. There were rose petals in shape of a heart. And in the middle was a bottle.

"There's a bottle." I said picking it up. "There's a note in it." I opened the note.

It said, 'Turn Around.'

I turned around and gasped. Edward was on his knees holding a ring. The bottle dropped from my hand when my hands flew to my mouth.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you in more ways than I could possibly explain. You are more than just my girlfriend, you're my best friend and my other half. I know we are young but I'll wait for you as long as you want. I want to spend the rest of forever showing you how much I love and care for you. I don't want anybody else, but you. You're the shining star in a world of darkness. You are my dream come true. You are the reason for my existence, and I love you more than I could ever express. Isabella, will you make me the happiest man in the universe? Will you be my wife, my friend, my everything?"

I felt my throat constrict as I realized what he was doing, I was speechless, and I knew this couldn't be true. It had to be a dream, the best dream of my life. But it was real.

I stared down in Edward in disbelief. In my mind I was screaming "yes," but my body refused to cooperate. All I felt were the tears of happiness streaming down my face. Edward wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and I wanted to spend it with him.

It didn't matter that we were too young, I loved him and I had always been the type of girl that wanted to get married and start a family. I used to think about our wedding since I was a little girl.

I simply nodded before finally finding the strength to whisper "Yes." I felt an overwhelming sense of joy, happiness, peace, and love as he slipped the ring on my finger. I knew I should probably look at it, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was afraid to even blink, afraid that I would wake up from the dream.

He stood up and kissed me. There were tears streaming down my face, it was so perfect.

"I love you Isabella." He said.

"I love you too Edward." I cried.

I couldn't believe it. I was engaged, to Edward.

**­­­­­­­­­­Author's Note- Group Awwwww. I am crying right now…I know I am sad. Anyway, now you know what the deviously sexy mind of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was up to. The story is not over yet. And I updated in less than 24 hours of the last chapter. I am proud of myself.**

**Anyway…REVIEW! I need to know if I am actually good at writing this sappy stuuf…or if I suck. Hopefully it's the first.**


	12. Doubt

**Author's Note- There is a lemon in the chapter I can tell you when it starts for those who don't want to read it.**

**Teardrops on My Guitar**

**Chapter 12**

Bella's POV

I was engaged, to Edward.

I grinned and looked at my ring, and gasped. It was beautiful. There was a circle shaped diamond in the middle. There were smaller diamonds on both sides. I remember looking at this ring once, I knew I wanted it. It was perfect. **(On Profile)**

"You like it?" He asked nervously.

"I love it." I said kissing him.

He smiled, relieved.

"How long have you been planning this for?" I asked curious.

"A while…" He looked nervous. "I went to Seattle to 'rescue you' from Alice and this store caught my attention and I just had to go in it. It was like there was something pulling me in. I saw the ring and I knew it would be perfect for you, and I knew since then that I was going to ask you. I was really nervous. I thought of so many ways, but they were too cliché or overused…I almost proposed to you many times before. Then I had a dream and I asked you to marry me on the beach and I thought it was perfect so…" He admitted.

I stood there stunned. He was so perfect. The way he proposed was so…perfect and so him.

I shivered from the cold and he automatically took of his jacket and placed it on my shoulder.

"We should go home now." He laughed.

He took my hand and we walked back. He would stop and kiss me, his hand would touch my ring and he had the biggest grin on his face. I know I probably did too. We picked up our shoes and he unlocked the door. I don't know what came over me but as soon as he had the door open I attacked him. There was a feeling burning inside me, and I wanted him, needed him.

He picked me up and carried me upstairs to his room without breaking the kiss. This man was talented. I walked back and fell onto the bed as soon as my knees hit it making him fall on top of me. He moaned and kissed me even harder. I broke away gasping for air but his lips never left my body. He kissed my neck, my jaw and kissed as far as my dress would allow him. I reached for the buttons of his shirt and slowly unbuttoned them. His shirt fell off as soon as all the buttons were undone.

I traced the contours of his chest, hard and soft at the same time. As soon as my hand touched his nipple he moaned. I smiled then pinched it and he moaned even louder. I turned us over so I was on top.

I was pressing Edward against the bed. I wasn't giving him any chances to change his mind. I knew that this was the next step in our relationship and I wanted to take it. Nothing was going to stop me tonight. I felt Edward's hands on my back, pressing me closer to him. I leaned in and pressed myself against him. His hard body under my soft one.

I felt his hands travel up my back to cup my chin and he stopped applying so much pressure. His kiss was softening and I was melting against his body.

I put my knees around him and kissed down his chest. Then I licked his nipple and he gasped and groaned. Deciding to be bold I bit it and he moaned the loudest I have ever heard him moan. I grinned.

I slipped down the strap of my dress and Edward's hand stopped me. I looked at him confused.

"Bella, could you please stop trying to take your clothes off?" He pleaded.

I pulled the strap back, rejection coursing through my body. He didn't want me…I got up off him and rolled on the other side of the bed and turned to face the wall. I felt so unwanted…so rejected. I tried to not cry. The tears were brimming in my eyes.

­EPOV

"Bella, love, can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked turning her around so eyes met mine. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked into mine. I hurt me to see her like that when I didn't know why.

"There's nothing to talk about." She replied whispering looking away from me. A single tear escaped her eye.

I reached over to wipe her tear before taking her hand in mine. "Bella, something is bothering you, and I want to help you." I explained.

"It's not important."

"If it's bothering you it is important."

"I just feel like you don't want me." She admitted.

"Bella, you know I love you. I asked you to marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" How could she think I don't want her.

"I know, Edward. But you don't want me… physically." She said turning red.

"How can you doubt that?"

"You pushed me away. What am I suppose to think?" She said as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bella, come here." I said bringing her to my chest. "I love you. I love every single part of you inside and out. And it was incredibly difficult for me to say no this morning. My entire body yearns for you in a way I never thought possible. I want you. Badly, Bella, so badly. I know what your limits are though and I will not lose you simply because of my manly needs. That's why I stopped. I don't want to push you beyond your boundaries. I could not live with myself if I lost you over something I did."

She looked up at me. "Edward, I want you. I don't want you to stop. Nothing you do can drive me away from you."

I looked down at her. I looked at those eyes that shone brightly for me. I saw the desire that I had refused to see before and I knew I had stepped out of imaginary boundaries. I felt guilty for not telling her about that night…

"Bella, I need to tell you something." Her eyes widened.

"It's not bad…" I think. "The night before yesterday, you were having a dream…about me. You were moaning when I woke up and you started grinding against me…and I know I should have woke you up and stopped you. I should have left…but I just lay there grinding against you…and then my actions caught up to me. And I know what I did was wrong…I should have told you but-" Bella put her hand on my mouth.

"Its not you fault. Its…normal. I know I would have done the same. I don't want you to feel guilty." She said.

"We can do this Bella but if you are really sure…I don't want you to regret it. She still looked unconvinced.

"Never ever again question my love or desire for you. I never want you to worry over that again. I want you to know that you're the only one who has ever held my heart. You're the only want I want to be with for the rest of my life. I can't even look at you without wanting to jump you, wanting to rip your clothes off. Never doubt that I don't want you." I bent down to kiss her lips. "Promise?" I whispered against her lips.

She nodded.

And I kissed her with everything I had. If she wanted this then she would get it. I don't even know how I stopped earlier.

Her hand moved to her dress again but I stopped her.

She looked at me confused.

­BPOV

Why I she stopping me again? Didn't he just say that he wanted me…

"That's my job." He whispered his voice husky. I held back a moan.

He slid my dress of my shoulder and kissed it then did the same to the other. I just tried to control my breathing. He slid the dress off me and I put it on the floor beside the bed.

He gasped staring at me…he didn't say anything.

"God Bella, your so beautiful." He sighed. I blushed.

His lips touched my forehead, my cheeks. He reached my neck and added pressure. His mouth began to kiss down my chest. I moaned when his lips touched the top of my breasts.

I pressed my chest forward and he got the message. He teased my nipple through the outside of the bra squeezing one in between his thumb and forefinger.

I moaned, wanting more. He just looked up and smiled before reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. In less than a second it disappeared, too. I closed my eyes but opened them after I felt Edward not moving.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered.

I blushed. He touched me like I was a china doll. His touch was so soft. I arched my back pushing myself closer to him.

I closed my eyes as his hot wet mouth enclosed my nipple. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips. He concentrated on that nipple and reached down and placed his hand on my other breast. He looked up and met my eyes. He smiled that secret smile that he only smiled for me before moving his mouth to the other one. I was gasping and moaning like crazy.

He trailed kissed down my stomach to my panties. Knowing that he was planning to take them off I pushed him and he looked at me in surprise. I got up on my knees and motioned for him to get up. He obeyed, and stood up at the edge of the bed.

I tried to take of his pants, which wasn't as easy as it sounds, because they were really tight on him right now. Finally the pants fell down leaving him in black silk boxers. I smiled at him.

I know I should fell embarrassed but I felt confident. Maybe because it was Edward, and we were both…inexperienced.

I slid down his boxers and he moaned when my hands grazed his erection. I gasped when I saw him…he was big…really big. And he was standing at full attention…for me.

He smirked at me. I touch his erection and he moaned. I ran my finger from the base of his penis to the head. Feeling bold, I took his errection in my mouth and he moaned.

I couldn't fit all of him in my mouth so my hands covered what I couldn't cover with my mouth. I looked up at his face to see his eyes closed and his head tilted back. I started bobbing my head up and down. His hands went to my hair to hold me down there. My other hand was massaging his balls. He moaned out my name over and over again. I bobbed and sucked faster and faster until he moaned really loudly, the loudest he had all night. His erection got bigger and then he released into my mouth.

He tasted so fantastic that all I did was smile at him. I had a new favourite flavour.

Before I knew what happened I was on the bed with Edward on top of me.

"You are far too tempting, you little vixen." He said, his voice husky and I moaned at the sound of his voice.

He slid my thong down my legs and off of me. He threw it over his shoulder and then lowered his head down to me. He kissed my wet folds, making me scream his name. He looked up and gave me a sexy smile, then lowered himself again.

He started to rub me when he suddenly shoved two of his fingers into me and started pumping. I moaned loudly.

"Edward." I sighed, and then he started rubbing my clit with his thumb. I moaned his name again.

"Yes love?" he asked innocently as if nothing was going on.

He pumped even faster, now starting to flick my clit, and my breathing neared hyperventilation.

He lowered his head and started licking me. His tongue played with my clit before entering me. His tongue darted in and out, while his thumb flicked my clit. I started bucking my hips upwards toward him, not being able to get enough.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. God it felt so good.

He just continued until all of my juices were released. He licked every drop of me up before coming up and kissing me hard on the mouth.

"God, I love to hear you scream my name. You are going to be screaming my name all night." He whispered into my ear.

I brought his face to mine and kissed him hard.

His eyes were full of love and concern.

"Edward, make love to me."

He kissed me again and brought his penis to my entrance.

"This is going to hurt Bella. Don't worry about biting me." He said. Then he crashed his lips against mine distracting when he broke through my virginity.

It hurt like hell…and I did bite him. He pulled back looking sad. I smiled at him.

I moved against him when it stopped hurting.

He started thrusting into me slowly and carefully.

"Edward! Faster!" I moaned and he listened going faster.

He started out slowly but then began to pick up speed as he kissed all over my neck and chest, and then my lips as well.

I melted into his kiss while bucking my hips against him. Words alone could not describe the feeling of Edward inside of me. I felt like I was in heaven. Our breathing quickened along with his pace. I was driven farther and farther into the mattress with each thrust. He was moaning just as loud as me.

"Oh god, Bella. You feel so damn good!" he said in between thrusts.

I could hardly breathe, let alone talk. Every now and then the only thing to come out of my mouth was, "Edward." And every time I said that, he just went harder.

I started meeting each one of his thrusts as his paced quickened even more.

"More...faster, Edward. Oh, lord, more." I screamed. He complied and I wrapped my legs around his waist to get even closer to him. He pumped faster and faster.

Finally, my walls started to tighten around him, and I could feel the spring coiled in my lower stomach finally snap. He came right after me, spilling his hot liquid inside me.

He rolled to his side pulling me with him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

I picked the perfect time to yawn.

"Looks like I tired you out." He laughed.

"I don't mind you tiring me out like that at all." I laughed when he moaned.

"Sleep Bella. Before I change my mind." He groaned when I felt his errection against my thigh.

"Night Edward." I sighed.

"Night Love." He said kissing my forehead.

**Author's Note- Lol. I wrote a lemon for you guys. Don't you love me. Before anyone asks Bella is on birth control… **

**So Review and tell me what you think, and if you want to see more lemons in the future.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Bubbly

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 13**

Edward's POV

"Bella." I sighed moving so I could hug her…but she wasn't there. My eyes shot open to see where she was.

"Bella." I called and waited.

Then I heard someone playing the guitar, it could only be Bella, no one else can play like that.

I got up to see our clothes all around the room. I laughed and pulled on my boxers. Last night was…amazing.

I could hear her singing now. She was sitting on the balcony with a notepad, a pencil and a guitar.

I opened the door, she didn't notice me. She was thinking about something.

I put my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Morning." She smiled turning around and kissing my lips.

"Writing a song?" I asked.

"Yes. I was feeling inspired." She laughed.

"Can I hear it?" I asked.

"Sure. Sit down." I sat on the chair across from her. She started playing her guitar. Then she started singing, with the voice of an angel. **(For the sake of this story, let's pretend Bella wrote this song)**

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

She looked beautiful, her hair was messy and it was flying in the air. She was wearing her panties and my dress shirt, and only had the button between her breasts done. Her eyes were closed and her lips moved so sensually.

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

She was talking about me…I was her inspiration. God, I fall in love with her more and more everyday. What did I do to deserve her?

_They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm_

_It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

I was in awe. It was beautiful, the song, the words, the music, the way she sang, everything was perfect. She opened her eyes and smiled at me and sang the rest of the song looking at me in the eyes.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_

I just stared at her.

"Do you like it?" She asked shyly.

"I love it." I said kissing her.

"I was asleep and it just came to me and I had to write it down. Its how you make me feel." She said.

"You make me feel the same way and so much more." I told her.

She put down her guitar and got up and sat in my lap.

"Bella." I groaned when she moved.

She giggled and moved again.

"Bella." I whined.

"I can fix that little problem of yours. Well it's not little…" She trailed off moving again.

"Your going to be the death of me women." I said getting up and throwing her over my shoulder.

"Edward!" She yelled.

I threw her on the bed and just stared at her. She looked really sexy.

"You look so sexy when you wear my clothes." With only little panties on underneath, I added in my head.

"I thought you liked it better when I wasn't wearing any clothes." She added smiling innocently.

"You're a temptress." I laughed. "So what do you want to do now?" I whispered.

She pretended to think.

"You know, we have an indoor swimming pool…and no one's home…maybe we should test it out…" She trailed off.

I grinned. "As you wish, love."

I picked her up bridal style and went downstairs to the pool. It was big and had a slide.

"Edward! I forgot my bathing suit."

"You certainly won't be needing it." I laughed.

I put her down and took of her shirt, well my shirt and she was left in her panties. She blushed.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered.

I picked her up and jumped into the pool.

Bella's POV

I don't want to swim." I whined in between kisses as he held me.

"Who said we were swimming?" He responded rapidly pulling my panties off, I didn't even register when he had removed my clothes, but I knew I was naked the moment I saw the my panties float by.

I pulled off his boxers, and they floated away too. He kissed me really hard and played with my breasts while I moaned.

"Edward." I whined, I needed him I guess he understood. He positioned himself at my entrance.

He slid into me. He felt so good and with the sensation of feeling weightless, I came in no time.

He smiled into my kiss, as he felt me shudder. He moved inside me and came causing me to come for the second time. He stayed inside of me for a long time and finally slid out. He pulled me out of the pool with him. He wrapped a towel around himself then around me and took me upstairs.

He turned on the shower and stepped into it. After the longest and best shower of my life we got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast…well lunch considering it was 1 in the afternoon.

I made us both a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and we sat on the kitchen island eating. I heard the booming laugh of my brother.

"WE'RE HOME!" He yelled.

I laughed and got up to see them.

Edward and I laughed at the site of them. Jasper and Emmett were both carrying hundreds of bags. They were draped all over their arms and hands, Jasper had a few around his neck and Emmett had two hanging by his mouth.

"Ha-Ha, it's so funny." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Oh My God!" Alice and Rose both yelled looking at me. I noticed there gaze go to my left hand which was on my mouth.

"He didn't!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Ahh! He proposed to her!" They both yelled running towards us. Edward and I almost fell down with the force they threw themselves at us at.

Emmett dropped all the bags and stomped away, opened up the front door, and slammed it shut on his way out. The frame shook.

"Not again." Jasper said with a grimace.

"I have to go talk to him!"

Edward grabbed me tighter, holding me in place. "Bella, give him a moment."

"No!" I cried, trying to pry Edward's hands off me. "I have to go!"

"Fine. But I am going with you." He said and led me out the front door.

Emmett was sitting on the porch. With his head in his hands, it was so weird to not see him fooling around and making jokes. Edward told me he would stand at the door and I should go talk to him.

"Em." I said, he didn't reply. "Talk to me." I sobbed.

"Bella, don't cry." He said. "I am not mad at you. I need my time." He sighed.

Then he got up and walked away. I fell on the floor crying. I felt Edward picking me up and carrying me to my room.

I let Edward lead me up to his room as I roughly wiped away the tears I didn't want to be crying. He lay me down on his bed and lay next to me. I turned around. He was watching me and his green eyes were sad. My anger melted away into sorrow for making him sad. He probably thought I didn't want this anymore.

I cried even more and put my face on his chest.

"I am so sorry…I thought he would be happy for me." I said,

"Bella." he whispered, taking my hands into his. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"You're hurting. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Edward, this isn't your fault. Emmett is the one who stomped off."

"I wouldn't mind if you didn't want this any …" He started but I glared at him.

"Of Course I want this! I love you! No one is ever going to change my mind about you, about us. I love you, Edward. That's the most important thing to me. And if Emmett doesn't want to be happy for me, I'll deal with it. But nothing he says or does is going to make me change my mind. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we are too young, but I know we are going to wait and we are going to do this when we think its right for us. I am willing to wait, and I know you are to. We are old enough to make our own decisions." I said.

"God, you really grew up Bella." Emmett's voice made me jump. "I came in here to tell you that what you are doing is wrong, you're too young. I guess I was wrong, you are ready, more than I am. You grew up Bella, but I still think of you as my little sister than I promised to look out for. I guess you don't need me anymore." He said.

"Emmett, I am always going to need you, you are the best brother anyone can have."

"I know I am." He laughed.

"So you're okay with this?" I asked.

"Yup." He said popping the 'p'. "We are good. But Edward you hurt her and you die and you better not make me an uncle anytime soon." He laughed as we walked out the door.

Edward was also laughing.

"How can you laugh about that?" I asked.

"He's said it to me before Bella." He laughed while I blushed.

"BELLA!" Rose and Ali yelled.

I groaned.

"Oh My God! You have to let us plan your wedding!" Alice said while Rose nodded.

"Guys we are not getting married anytime soon. Only when Bella and I think its time." Edward said.

"And for the planning part you have to discuss with our mothers." I laughed.

"Let's go call them!" Alice yelled pulling me along. I grabbed Edward with me.

"Turn on the TV, I am calling." Alice said.

"Hey Mom! We need to tell you something, get everyone on the sofa!" Alice yelled.

Oh my god…we are going to tell them…what if they react badly? I looked at Edward who saw my nervousness.

"Calm Down." He whispered.

I sat on Edward's lap with Rose and Alice on either side of us.

"Hi everyone!" Rose said.

All our parents were on the screen, all six of them.

"Bella and Edward have some news to share." Alice jumped up and down.

"Calm down dear." Renee said.

"What is it Bella?" Esme asked.

"Umm…." I started.

"I proposed to Bella." Edward said,

"And I said yes."

The room was filled with loud squeals. Our mothers were squealing. While our dads smiled.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward." Stephanie said.

Then they all congratulated us, and laughed when Emmett screamed when he saw our parents on TV.

"So when the time comes, Rose and I want to plan her wedding and want you guys to help." Alice said,

"I mean Esme, Renee and Stephanie, guys." Alice laughed at our dad's expressions.

They talked while I listened. Then they hung up.

After interrogating me for hours about how he proposed, my reaction and such we were going to go 'celebrate.'

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Dancing!" She yelled.

"Ha-ha. Alice we aren't old enough to get into clubs." Rose said.

"I know. That's why Jasper and I whipped up fake IDs for everyone." She gushed.

"You didn't." Edward groaned.

"Yes!" Then she proceeded handing them out.

Surprisingly they all looked like us, the only thing that was changed was our age.

Emmett's said that he was 24, which is very believable considering his size. Rose was supposedly 23, which he should pass for. Jasper was 23 and was Rose's twin, Alice and Edward were both 22 and I was 21.

"Hey! How come I am the youngest?!"

"Because Emmett looks like he is 24, Rose and Jasper look like twins, well they are, and Edward and I look similar and you look nothing like Emmett. And it would be weird if we were all the exact same age." Alice said.

"Fine. But I still think this is a bad idea." I told them.

"Chill Bella, it's going to be fun." Emmett said.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Let's go ladies! We need to go get ready!" Rose said.

I groaned…why me?

"Good Luck." Edward said kissing me.

"I am going to need it."

I followed them upstairs to Alice's room.

Rose went to her room to find her 'sexy drop dead gorgeous' black dress.

"Oo! Bella! I got the perfect dress for you!" Alice yelled and skipped into her closet and skipped out with a black dress.

"Go try it on!" She yelled pushing me into the bathroom.

I sighed and put on the dress, it was a halter and had a very deep 'V'. I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Alice! My boobs are falling out of it!" I yelled at her.

"YOU LOOK HOT!" Alice and Rose both yelled.

"But my boobs look big!" I complained.

"That's a good thing…" Rose said.

"Only if Edward sees them not every guy in the world." I said.

"Shut up Bella. You look hot…and you can get back at Edward for being a tease." Alice said.

Well if she says it like that…

"Okay." I said.

Rose came out of the bathroom with a black dress that had a halter scoop neck. You could see her black bra, and her upper stomach but it looked good on her.

"You look hot!" I said.

"Thank you!" She said striking a model pose.

Alice was wearing a strapless bubble dress and she looked gorgeous. **(All Dressed on Profile)**

We all straightened our hair till it was dead straight. We only put on eyeliner and lip gloss. Then slipped on sexy black heels.

"We look like triplets." I laughed.

"I like it." Rose laughed.

"Ladies, we have boys to wow and tease." Alice said.

They were all playing XBOX 360 when we got downstairs and didn't look up.

Alice cleared her throat and they looked up and there jaws dropped. They got up with their mouths all open and walked over to us.

Edward stood in front of me, he was wearing jeans and a black dress shirt. He looked very sexy.

"You look so sexy." He whispered.

"I was thinking the same thing." I laughed.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Why don't we just stay home…" he suggested his voice husky and he had quite a pressing problem, his jeans were pretty tight on him.

"As tempting as that sounds we have to go Edward." It felt good to have power over him, that's for dazzling me all the time Mr. Cullen.

He groaned.

"I don't think I am in any condition to walk or dance." He said.

"I am going to go stand with Alice and Rose while you try to calm yourself down." I laughed and walked towards the door.

I felt his hands grab me around my waist.

"You are evil Mrs. Cullen." He laughed.

"Can we go now?" Emmett whined.

We all laughed and got in the cars. Jasper was leading the way.

"Bella, could you please stop jumping?" Edward said looking at my boobs.

"You're a perv." I stuck my tongue out.

He just laughed.

We pulled up to 'Zanzabar Night Club' Hawaii's hottest as Alice put it. Now hopefully we can get in.

We stood in the line, I was kind of nervous, here I was barely 20 sneaking into a club.

As soon as we got to the door, the guy took one look at Rose and let us all in. He winked at me. I shuddered and followed everyone in.

"Ew…he winked at me."

Everyone laughed.

"Thanks for getting us in Bella." Rose smiled.

"Right…you got us in. I am just plain."

"Shut up Bella." All of them said at the same time.

"That's just creepy." I said.

"Let's Dance!" Alice said pulling me and Rose along.

The song 'Dangerous' was playing.

"Bella! Dance!" Rose yelled.

"I am!" I said.

"Yeah, like you're in middle school. You got a bod babe, now dance like a woman." Rose laughed.

"Funny." I said but listened.

I felt Edward behind me when the song 'That Girl' came on. The DJ played songs from the Top 40, mostly R&B, Pop, Rap and Hip Hop. I moved against Edward like I saw people moving. It's not as easy as it looks. But I think I was doing a pretty good job since Edward had an errection…again.

We swayed to the beat and I learned to follow his lead. Moving together as one person, we danced for hours. I was actually getting pretty good at this. Edward was holding me steady, making sure I didn't fall. No matter how well I was doing, I was still wearing high heels.

I soon lost myself in Edward's arms as we danced. The flashing club lights were casting constantly-moving silhouettes on the walls. Edward errection was still poking me and I heard him groan every once in a while.

I turned around so I was facing him and put my arms around his neck and grinded against him even harder.

"Bella." He groaned.

"Yes." I asked innocently.

"You wanna go home?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

I told the others that I was tired and we were leaving. Edward and I got into the car and started driving back. He still had a massive errection. Suddenly I got an idea…I've always had this fantasy…

I gathered my courage and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer his question, I reached out and placed my hand over his rock hard erection.

"I wanted to help you out." I whispered.

"I'm driving Bella," he choked out.

**Author's Note- Lol. I felt evil today so I left it there…anyway...all the links are on my profile on Photobucket except the engagement ring, there is a separate link to that.**

**REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!**


	14. Cars&ColdLonelyNights

**Teardrops On My Guitar**  
**­**

**Chapter 14**

**­**Bella's POV

"I wanted to help you out." I whispered.

"I'm driving Bella," he choked out.

Feeling bold, I popped open the button of his jeans, and gently slid the zipper down. It was a not easy because his jeans were really tight in that area.

I could feel myself throbbing and I could feel the dampness seeping through my panties at the sight of his black boxers, which did nothing to hide his massive problem.

And then I leaned my head down into his lap, and slipped his boxers to his ankles. I placed my hand on his length and he moaned.

"Bella, this isn't a good idea…"

I just shushed him.

He felt very warm and soft, but he was hard at the same time. I brought my lips down over him, my hand sliding up and down what I couldn't cover with my mouth.

Edward was a great driver, the car would always be in the middle of the lane. But now the car was all over the place. He was breathing deeply through his nose, his hands gripped the steering wheel really hard…

I flicked the tip of my tongue over the throbbing head of his cock. I blew hot air over the moisture I left behind and he moaned very loudly and started driving faster, most likely trying to find a spot to pull over.

I brought my mouth off his cock, and played with his balls, which I learnt were very sensitive. I put my mouth back on his cock.

"Oh god Bella," He hissed and his hips unconsciously bucked upward.

I just hummed against him. And he yelled my name and pulled over at the side of the road.

"Do that again Bella." He said huskily. I complied and hummed again.

"God Bella you are going to be the death of me." He whispered and I hummed again.

He then turned the car off.

I continued this rhythm, licking, sucking, tasting, touching. One of Edward's hands tangling in my hair, urging me to go faster.

My thought process shut down, and I simply gave myself over to him. I wanted so desperately to please him, my hunger raging out of control. I rubbed my thighs together as I continued, enjoying the friction and tingle it shot through my body.

"BELLA!" He moaned very loudly and came in my mouth.

I grinned and looked up at him. His eyes were closed, his head leaned back against the seat and his mouth was open. He looked so sexy…

"Bella, what are you trying to do?" He asked.

I blushed, thinking about what I had actually done.

"Well…I always kind…wa-wanted to do th-that." I stammered.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes were burning with hunger.

"You wanted to give me a blowjob in a car?" He asked.

"And have sex." I mumbled to myself. But he heard me, stupid ears.

Edward's POV

It took every ounce of willpower I had to keep the car from running off the road as Bella gave me a blowjob. And then she tells me it was a fantasy of hers, if I hadn't pulled over already I would have surely crashed into something.

"God Bella." I said pulling her to me and kissing her with all the hunger I felt for her. She was a sex goddess. Never in a million years would I have thought that Bella could be like this. And I knew her better than anyone…

Her bottom lip was sticking out just the tiniest bit and looked so damn tempting, I couldn't help but nibble on it.

I stroked her lips with my tongue before pushing it inside her mouth gently. The kiss started out sweetly, but quickly grew harder, and hotter.

I saw her eyes slide shut as I felt her tongue begin to duel with mine fighting for dominance, feeling the wet slide and unconsciously asking for more.

I moved one of my hands down the side of her body to her breasts. I gripped lightly across the upper swell and then sliding around the side until I held her from underneath. She wasn't wearing a bra, the dress was a halter so I could see why.

I began to knead her breast, and with a loud whimper she arched into my touch while opening her mouth wider against mine. We pulled away to breathe and we were both gasping…

I brought both of my hands up and covered her swollen breasts with them, feeling those stiff nipples stabbing into my palm. I was already hard enough, but I was even harder now. Bella was so irresistible.

Bella gave a little cry as I finally drew my thumb across her aching nipples and in the next instant I pinned to the passenger seat with it lying back as far as it could go.

She gasped and her beautiful breasts rose and fell with each breath. I needed to see her smooth, creamy skin without the barrier of clothing, so I threw the dress over her head and onto the backseat.

I stared down at my perfect goddess in awe. She was utterly amazing and I felt like the luckiest man on earth. I pushed the seat as back as it went and leaned in between her legs. Her almost non-existent panties were very wet.

"Spread your legs for me Bella." She was biting her lips, her eyes half closed, she opened them a little.

"Wider Bella." She complied and I took her panties off. I growled when I saw her, I didn't know what I did to deserve her.

Looking into her eyes, I ran one finger along her slit, pausing briefly to tease her clit, and then followed the line down to her opening. The sounds that were coming out of her mouth pleased me immensely and my cock grew even harder, rising up towards my stomach.

I pushed my finger into her. Bella began to rock back and forth against my hand. With every little thrust of her body, her breasts jiggled and I needed to taste them. I licked a path up her body until I could take one full breast into my mouth.

Her body arched. I pulled harder and then opened my mouth to lick around the tender tip. I then switched to the other nipple, laving it with my tongue and gently biting and sucking until she was whimpering my name.

"Please…Edward…Please," she moaned helplessly.

My fingers sped up and I sucked on her breast harder. Her walls started to tighten around my fingers and she came.

"Ed-EDWARD," she yelled as her body trembled with the force of her orgasm.

She tore of my shirt and we were both nude, with no barriers in between us. She pulled me to her and placed my cock at her entrance.

"Please Edward." She breathed.

I thrust into her in one steady motion. Her legs wrapped themselves around me as I thrust into her. I thought about doing this a couple of times in the past few years…now I was and it was Bella's fantasy.

"Oh yes Edward," she breathed.

I laid my forehead against hers and started plunging into her with a steady, careful rhythm. She sounded so sexy when she was panting my name, commanding me. Who would have thought that we would be like this…we were the young and naïve.

"Please Edward…harder…faster…please," she pleaded. I moaned, I am hopeless, all she has to do is say something and I go crazy,

I sped up and soon I felt her inner walls tightening around my shaft.

"Fuck! Edward!" She yelled as I felt her come.

After only a second more, I followed Bella over the edge.

"Bella oh god yes," I moaned hoarsely as I released my liquid inside of her. I know I might sound stupid but I found it sexy…that something from my body was in her.

"I love you Edward." She sighed.

"I love you too Bella." I kissed her forehead.

She threw her dress and panties back on while I threw my clothes back on buttoning my shirt in a hurry.

We drove back with smiles on our faces. When we pulled up to the beach house, we noticed that the other car was there. Which meant that everyone else was home.

We went inside and there were four people that looked up as soon as they heard us.

"Oh My God!" Alice yelled. "They are home!"

"Where were you guys?" Jasper asked. Bella looked at me scared.

"Um…we stopped at this beach place that Bella thought was pretty…" I trailed off.

"You guys had us worried. You left before us and came home after us. Next time could you at least call us?" Emmett asked serious.

"Sorry. We didn't notice the time." Bella said.

Emmett and Jasper went upstairs but Alice and Rose were staring at us funny.

"What?" Bella and I both asked.

"You guys didn't go anywhere did you?" Alice asked.

"I don't think so…I think I know what they were up to." Rose laughed.

"Its pretty obvious if you look closely. I mean I am sure that Edward's shirt was the right side up and buttoned properly when he left. And Bella's dress wasn't so wrinkly. And they weren't grinning like idiots." Alice said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us Bella. You had sex with him before didn't you?" Rose said while Bella and I both blushed.

"Aw…they are both blushing." Alice laughed.

"You guys can go now. But we are spending some quality time together tomorrow. Just the three of us. Now go on and be good. " Rose smiled.

"Gee, thanks mom." I said sarcastically going up the stairs with Bella.

She went to her room and changed. I changed into my pyjama bottoms. I was really tired, it was a long day, long but enjoyable. Especially the part in the…

God, I can't even think about it without getting a boner.

Bella. She is so beautiful. I love her.

She came into my room and crawled in beside me.

"Night Edward. I love you." She fell asleep.

I decided to sleep too, since I was tired. If it was some other night I would have stayed up and watch her talk in her sleep. It's a habit now, since I do it almost every night.

Night Bella. Love you.

**Bella's POV**

Rose and Alice dragged me out of bed the next day. Literally. They dressed me up and headed to the local mall. Which was pretty big.

"So…Bella." Alice said.

"So…Bella what Ali?" I asked.

"Stop acting innocent Bella. Now Spill." Rose said.

"What do you want to know?" I sighed giving in.

"When?" Alice asked.

"After he proposed."

They both squealed.

"How was it?" They both asked at the same time, I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you guys afraid to get scarred for life, I mean he is your brother Alice…" I said.

"Well he is not my brother and Alice doesn't care. So, how was it?" Rose commanded.

I just grinned.

"Well from the grin on her face it was really good." Alice laughed.

"It was perfect…He was so sweet and god it was perfect." I sighed. They both laughed.

"And yesterday?" Rose questioned.

"WeHadSexInTheCar." I rushed out hoping they wouldn't get it.

Sadly they did.

"Damn." They both said at the same time again, I was too embarrassed to roll my eyes.

"Aww…they aren't little virgins anymore." Rose laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah. Now can we get this torture done so I can go home." I sighed.

"Aw…She misses him." Alice laughed.

We shopped…one shop after another. One bag after another.

"Oo! Bella…we met the coolest people after you guys left. I invited them to Edward's birthday party tomorrow." Alice told me.

"That's cool." I said.

"He is going to be so surprised. You didn't tell him about the pa- I mean surprise, right?" Ali asked.

"Nope." I smiled.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Rose said.

So we discussed the party. And when I told them about what I got him they both squealed and said we were perfect for each other.

We finally got home in the evening. It was fun to spend a day out with the girls. Minus the shopping.

I skipped into the house utterly happy. And I was even happier when I made it to the door without tripping. The house was really loud. We could hear Emmett and Jasper cursing and Edward laughing.

I followed the noise to the living room where they were situated in front of the TV playing 'Need for Speed'. I only know the name of the game because I rock at it.

Edward grinned as soon as he saw me and put his controller down and came over. Rose and Alice looked pissed.

They cleared their throats. No response. Edward and I laughed.

"Jasper." Alice said.

"Emmett." Rose said.

"Hi." They both said not looking up from the game. Bad idea…

Alice and Rose both screamed and stomped upstairs.

They finally looked up.

I just laughed at them.

"I would go to them if I were you." Edward laughed.

"Rosie." Emmett yelled.

"Ali." Jasper yelled.

They both came to the top of the staircase and yelled what.

"I am sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Too bad, it's a little late." Alice said.

"I see a lot of cold and lonely nights for you two. Hope you like sleeping alone." Rose said and they both stomped off.

Jasper and Emmett both ran after them apologizing.

Edward and I were rolling on the floor laughing.

"They are so dumb." I laughed.

"I know." Edward said calming down. "So how was your day?" He asked.

"Fun?" It was more of a question. He laughed. "What about yours?" I asked.

"Lonely." He said.

"Aw…lets go upstairs Eddie." I laughed.

"Fine. Izzie." He laughed.

"EDWARD!" I yelled running after him.

**Author's Note- Sorry for not updating for so long, blame my family. They are all up in my business. Its sad, and they moved my computer out of my room. How evil is that? And my brother is mad annoying. Anyway…**

**REVIEW!**

&

**I will write faster.**


	15. What if?

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 15**

Bella's POV

"Bella!" I heard Alice whispering from beside me. I groaned…

I opened my eyes to see Alice and Rose both sitting on the floor beside my bed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Bells, can you keep Edward out of the house till this evening. We can prepare for the party and the surprise. We'll call you when we want you to bring him back." Rose said.

"Okay." It seemed easy enough. "Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked.

They both laughed quietly so they didn't wake Edward and nodded. They both left the room, Alice was skipping ahead of them. I don't know where she gets the energy to be so jumpy at 7 in the morning.

I woke up again at 10. I decided to wake Edward.

I turned around to see he was already awake, and staring at me.

"Morning." I said. He didn't reply. He just stared at me. "What do I have something on my face?" I panicked.

"Nope. You're beautiful." He replied kissing me. He was so corny and sweet at the same time.

"We need to get up. You get to spend the whole day with me. Well most of it." I laughed.

"Let me guess. Alice and Rosalie kicked us out of the house for the day." He laughed.

"Are you sure you're not a mind reading vampire or something?" I asked jokingly. **(I couldn't help myself)**

"Oh my. I have to kill you now that you know." He laughed.

"Get in the shower Prettyboy."

"Okay." He said getting up of the bed and picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"You said get in the shower. I am just doing what my sexy siren commands." He laughed.

"You're a retard. And I sadly love you." I joked.

"I can't help it if you can't resist my charm." He laughed starting the shower. "Now can you undress yourself or do you need help?" He asked amused.

"I don't know. Maybe you should undress me." I said.

"As you wish." He laughed.

So after a shower that was almost two hours long we left the house to go to the beach. When you are in Hawaii do as the Hawaiians do. I know I need help.

We lay our towels on the beach and I took off my cover up. My bikini was cute…not exactly modest but nice. It was a halter white bikini with gold dots on it, there was a star holding the bikini together in the middle of my boobs. The bottom also had stars at the side. **(On Profile)**

I turned around to see Edward's mouth hanging open.

"God Edward. It's only a bikini. Not like you haven't seen me naked."

"It isn't my fault. You look just as sexy in clothes as you do without any. Though I think I prefer you without clothes. Blame yourself." He rambled.

I laughed at him.

We sat down on our towels. We both had to put sunscreen on. Neither of us can tan but we burn. We learned that the hard way when we went out on a sunny day in Grade 5. But we didn't know because we live in the rain capital of America, Forks.

I thought about my life. My kind of perfect life. I had the perfect parents. They ran away from home got married and then finished university. They then had my bear of a brother Emmett. My dad is one of the top ranking police officers of America.

On top of that he is a business man, along with Carlisle Cullen and John Hale. They have been best of friends since I moved to Forks. My dad wasn't home a lot, but he was there when you needed him.

My parents wanted to raise Emmett and me in a quiet, un-populated, and small place, hence we moved to Forks. I could thank them everyday for making that decision. If they hadn't I would have never met the love of my life.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked.

"Have you noticed how the littlest choices change your whole life?" I asked.

"What brought that pretty little brain of yours to ask that?" He asked.

"If my parents hadn't moved here would I have ever met you? I lived across the country but I know that you are the one for me. And that first day what would have happened if you hadn't stopped Mike from bothering me… would we have become friends?"

What would my life have been like without Edward?

"And what if I was your friend but not your best friend. What would have happened if I didn't realize I was in love with you? I realized it when Lauren was all over you. Would I have realized it if Lauren didn't like you?" I went on.

"Bella. Love. Calm down." Edward said kissing my forehead. "No matter what I would have found you. Even if you were on the other side of the globe. No can ever make me feel like you do. We were made for each other. We would have met at some point. I love you."

"I know. I just got carried away. I was thinking about our lives. They seem kind of perfect. And I am scared that something is going to go wrong. Life can't be like this." I said.

"Bella. Our life is like this. We made it like this. We might have problems in our life sometime but we will all get through it. We have loving families, siblings and friends. Stop worrying that pretty little head of yours." Edward laughed.

I sighed and hugged him.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said. "More than life."

"I want to go in the water." I said after a while.

"As you wish love." He laughed.

He picked me up and ran to the water then he literally threw me in.

"EDWARD! I didn't say throw me in!" I screamed.

"I know. It was tempting." He laughed.

I decided to tease him.

"I see a lot of cold lonely days for you too. And a lot of cold showers." I said seriously, well tried to.

His eyes went wide.

"I am sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you angry. You know I love you right? I'll do whatever you tell me-" He rambled on.

I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore.

"I was kidding." I laughed.

"You suck Bella." He said.

"Is that how you talk to your fiancée?

He grinned.

"I like the way that sounds. My fiancée."

"Possessive much Prettboy?" I laughed.

"Nope. You belong to me." He laughed.

"Sure. Sure. How do you know that I am not just marrying you for your looks and money?" I teased.

"Because you care for me, a lot. I mean you literally killed Carlisle when I was sick last year."

"True. But you looked dead. I couldn't help myself. I think I drove everyone crazy." I laughed.

"Remember when we were seven and I got the chicken pox." He said.

"Yes! I drew red dots over my face so I could look like you. And Esme made us stay home and then I really got chicken pox." I laughed.

"You were so naïve. And you stole my soup." He pointed out.

"I was seven! And I was hungry." I laughed.

"Remember when Alice came home itching?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Then there were three of us. She cried because she had red dots and they didn't match with her outfit." I laughed.

"That was sad. And then Jasper came over to play and yelled when he saw us." He laughed.

"Then he touched Alice's face. And then he had chicken pox. So he goes home then Rose gets it. Then Emmett got it. The funniest thing was when John was scratching himself. And he denied he had chicken pox. And Rose was like 'Mommy! Daddy is red too!'"

"When Carlisle and Charlie came home from some conference, they freaked. It was hilarious there were six kids and one grown man with red spots scratching themselves." Edward laughed.

"We were the first ones to get better, so we got to play outside. And the rest of them stuck there faces at the window whining. The funniest thing was that John was doing it too. And he was a grown up." We both laughed. My stomach was hurting from laughing.

"We were so weird. If one of us had something the other people wanted it too." Edward said.

"Yeah! Remember when we were in Grade 7 and Alice skipped up to Jasper and kissed him. The guy stood there for ten minutes touching his lips. That was hilarious." It was so funny, it took him so long to realize what happened and then he had the goofiest grin for the rest of the day.

"Remember when we play truth or dare in Wal-Mart. And Emmett went up to someone and said 'Excuse me Mam.' And when they turned around it was a guy with fifty piercings. I have never seen Emmett look so scared or run that fast." He laughed.

"And you spent an hour discussing toilet paper with the worker. You talked so slowly. The poor guy screamed and walked away." I laughed.

We discussed our lives and memories. We were all flippin rich. Had the perfect families and had the love of our lives. Sometimes I just wait for something to go wrong.

We spent the whole day on the beach. Alice even packed us extra clothes. And apparently there were change rooms on the beach.

So we changed for Edward's party. I had a simple black summer dress with a bow under the bust. It was very cute. **(On Profile)**

Edward looked gorgeous as always, he could wear a garbage bag and still look like he belongs on the runway. He was wearing light blue faded jeans with a black dress shirt and had the top three buttons open. His hair was like always, messy but perfect. If I had to describe him one word right now it would be- Sexy!

He already knew about the party but there was something else he didn't know and I was kind of nervous about it.

We chased each other home. I know we are very stupid but we are in love. I opened the front door and everyone jumped up and yelled.

"SURPRISE!"

**Author's Note- I felt evil, I had to leave it there. All the links mentioned are on Photobucket if you don't see them they are on the next page. . Anyway REVIEW!**


	16. HappyBelatedBirthday

**Teardrops On My Guitar**  
**­**

**Chapter 16**

­Edward's POV

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as Bella and I stepped through the door, I already knew about the party. But I didn't know our parents would be there. That's good…I think.

"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!" Came from everyone, there were a few people I didn't know.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked all the parents.

"Gee son, no need to thank us for coming and we love you too." Carlisle laughed.

"He's just surprised." Bella said.

"Well we wouldn't miss your birthday, then we found out you proposed to Bella and we have an important announcement to make." Esme said.

Renee, Stephanie and my mom, Esme all rushed to Bella and started 'ooing' and 'awwing' over her ring. Alice joined right in even though she has seen it before.

Carlisle patted my back.

"Congratulations son. I always knew you were going to be the first one to get married." He said.

I blushed, I know very Bella of me.

Charlie made his way over to me and I gulped nervously. I know that I have known him for a long time and he is already like a second father to me but I was still nervous. I did ask his only daughter to marry me without asking him first…maybe I should have done that before.

"Charlie, I am sorry. I know I should have asked for your permission first…but…" He started laughing.

"You're worse than Bella." He laughed. Bella always rambled on when she was nervous. "It's all right Edward. I knew this day was going to come soon. And I know that there is no one better out there for Bella. But I wish you would have waited longer." He said but I interrupted.

"We have no intentions of getting married until we finish school. I just wanted her to be something more than just my girlfriend." I told him seriously.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Charlie laughed. "Carlisle, you raised a smart boy." He told my dad while he grinned proudly.

I heard Bella laughing and turned to see her standing between everyone. She was literally glowing, she looked so happy. I couldn't stop staring at her.

"He's got it bad!" Emmett and John (Jasper and Rose's dad) said at the same time.

Then they both laughed. Both of them got along really well. Maybe that is why Emmett is still alive. Rosalie and Emmett's relation is not so…private.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Eddie. You better not make me an uncle anytime soon." Emmett laughed.

I blushed and looked down. God! Everyone heard that.

They all laughed.

"Emmett, I think there are more chances of Charlie and me to become grandpas." John laughed. Emmett's face paled and I laughed.

"Well, I don't think anyone of us are ready to become grandparents so soon." Charlie laughed.

They took all this so lightly. Thank god…I was too young to die. It's a good thing that all our parents were well…modern you can say. They were really cool. Maybe because they all were stupid and crazy when they were our age. All of them had our mom's pregnant at 19 at the least.

The women were still gushing over the proposal and Bella's ring. They all pinched my cheek and said I was adorable. Hello. I was 19…

Alice had went all out and bought me a huge cake. Yes. They made me cut it and blow out the candles. Then they all took turns feeding me, more like putting cake all over my face. I don't think a 19-year-old male would look attractive like that. I mean it might look adorable if I was seven. But my family found a joy in this so I let them.

Our parents were all children at heart. Though not as childish as Emmett. Even a child couldn't be as childish as him. I love him like a brother and appreciate him for letting me date his sister. Though no one can make Bella do anything. But still.

So the few people I didn't know were from around here. They were pretty cool. Though one of the guys was undressing Bella with his eyes. Though he stopped when he saw Emmett and me glaring at him. As always Bella was completely oblivious to this. That girl was too tempting for her own good.

Throughout the party she kept touching me, more like teasing me. She would whisper in my ear, run her fingers down my chest. And she stared right at me while eating a Popsicle. She licked it up and down then she would suck on, and then bite. Needless to say I had to leave to go to the bathroom to calm myself down.

That little vixen will be the death of me…

Our parents were happy with our engagement. Bella was really worried about it, even though we talked it over on the phone. I understand why she would feel that way. Emmett was being well…Emmett.

Our guests left, well Emmett kind of scared them. Not that I blame them. I would be scared of him if I didn't know him. Hell I was still a little scared of him, but just a little.

We settled down, meaning Alice made us clean everything. Our parents apparently had an announcement to make…

We all sat on the couches. Bella was on my lap, Alice was on Jasper's and Emmett and Rose were sitting on the foot of the sofa while our parents took the others.

"Kids. We merged our company with one of the biggest in the world, Denali Inc. This means we are objects of the media. We were before but then it was different because our company wasn't as big. Now the media is in our lives." Carlisle started.

"Yeah. A few days ago we woke up to have the paparazzi surrounding our house. We were already quite popular. Esme is one of the best interior decorators, while Renee is a famous psychologist, Stephanie is a famous dietician, Carlisle is a world famous surgeon, John is a world famous lawyer and I am one of the top police officer of the country." Charlie said. We all gave them 'I kind of already know that' look.

"The point is that the paparazzi will be following us. Which includes you. So don't be surprised if you show up on a magazine cover. And don't do anything stupid." Everyone looked at Emmett.

"HEY!" He shouted.

We all laughed.

This is going to be awkward. Our lives are not so personal anymore.

"Is it okay if they find out about Edward and mine engagement?" Bella asked.

They all looked thoughtful.

"I guess, but try to keep it quiet." I could live with that.

"We are going to retire for the night kids. We will be leaving in two days." The house was big enough for everyone to have a room. Our parents always make sure. They took the rooms on the right side of the house near Emmett and Rose's room.

Emmett wasn't to happy about that. Wonder why…I rolled my eyes at him.

Alice and Jasper moved closer to our room. And Bella and I were in my room. Well our room, not like she used her room anyway.

Now I can get her for teasing me earlier. As soon as she closed the door I pushed her against it. I kissed her fiercely. She was moaning into my mouth, her hands were roaming all over my body. She pulled me against her more so I was touching every part of her.

We broke away gasping.

"Not that I minded. But what was that for?" Bella asked.

"That, my love, was for teasing me earlier." I said kissing the spot on her neck that made her stop breathing.

"I need a minute Edward." She said. I pouted but she kissed it away and walked into the bathroom. I sighed and took off all my clothes except my boxers. I sat on the bed waiting for Bella.

"Bella!" I whined.

"Edward!" She giggled through the bathroom door.

"If you're not out in two minutes I am coming in." I told her and she laughed again.

The bathroom door opened and Bella stepped out. My breath hitched. She looked beautiful, sexy and so tempting. She was wearing a black babydoll. The panties were really small. The top just hid a little bit of her breasts, you could see them from the side and the middle. A bow tied between her breast and you see all her smooth stomach. **(On Profile)**

"Happy belated birthday. Speechless Prettyboy?" Bella teased grinning. I just nodded still not able to speak. She walked up to me. I gulped.

**Bella's POV**

Edward sat on the bed, his eyes wide and mouth open. He didn't even say anything. I felt so confident and sexy. I stalked towards him and heard him gulp. He was only wearing his boxers.

I pushed him back so he was lying on the bed. I straddled him and he moaned.

I kissed his chest. It was nice to be in control and I could take my time with tasting Edward's delicious skin. He would moan every time I bit him. I kissed down his chest, to his abs and down to his boxers.

As I moved down, I noticed a trail of soft bronze hair beginning at his naval and leading into his boxers. I glanced at Edward to see his eyes closed with his hands behind his head. He was so sexy…

"Bella!" He moaned when I grabbed him through his boxers. I grinned and slowly removed his boxers with my teeth. He was looking down at me.

"You're so beautiful Bella." He sighed.

"So you can finally speak?" I teased.

He flipped us over so he was on top.

"Well this isn't fair. You still have all your clothes on and I am left naked," he complained.

"I wouldn't consider these as clothes." I laughed.

"I know." He breathed. He pulled the bow in the middle of my breasts and the top fell off. He kissed a trail from my neck to my panties and pulled them down teasingly. He came up and pressed his lips to mine.

My breasts were pushed against his naked chest as our kiss turned more passionate. His tongue dipped into my awaiting mouth while his hands roamed over my bare back. He sucked my breasts really hard.

"GOD! EDWARD!" I yelled.

He grinned against me and slithered down my body to my wet core. Edward's tongue slipped between my folds.

I moaned his name very loudly.

I clutched his hair with all the power I possessed.

"Oh Edward! Keep going!" I shouted as he added a finger. My legs were shaking and I curled my toes at the intense pleasure surging throughout my body.

Edward removed his finger and spread my thighs further apart. I yelled when his tongue fully entered me, only to pull out and push back in. My eyes shut as I came in Edward's awaiting mouth. "You taste so good, Bella," he groaned.

I pushed him off of me. He gave me a confused look. I just smirked.

"Against the headboard." I said and pushed him so he sat his back leaning against the headboard.

He smiled, well grinned.

"Are you ready?" he asked while pressing the tip of his erection to my entrance. I nodded and pushed down so I fully engulfed him.

"Damn it Bella!" He groaned. I bit his shoulder and roughly rotated my hips. He pulled himself out of me completely and dropped me back on.

"Edward! Oh, Edward!" I moaned as he eagerly thrust into me.

"Harder!" I moaned while clutching at his back. He grunted and thrust harder into me. This position allowed him to reach deeper than ever before and was definitely turning into one of my favorites. I steadied my hands on Edward's shoulders and lifted myself only to drop back down onto him.

"BELLA!" He yelled. "You are so fucking tight." He hissed.

Edward never talked like that, never. But it was a major turn on. Each thrust made the knot in my stomach tighten more. Edward would occasionally kiss my cheek, breast, and chin, whatever was closest to his lips.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed as he thrust once more into my tight body. I came while violently gripping his marble shoulders and screaming in pleasure. He came with me. And I fell on him exhausted.

We stayed connected until my breathing regulated. Edward rolled to his side and brought me to him. "I love you so much," he whispered, kissing and nipping at my ear.

"And I love you," I responded, snuggling into his embrace.

**Author's Note- Sorry for the delay but I was reading Breaking Dawn which is awesome by the way. Well I liked it but I am sad that the Twilight saga is over. Anyway…I am trying to combine all my ideas into one story. Like B&E being childhood friends, going on vacation with everyone, being rich and famous…as you can see its like 10 stories in one….lol**

**ANYWAY……REVIEW!!**


	17. Perfect

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella. Love. Wake Up."

"5 more minutes Edward!" I whined.

"Bella, its ten in the morning. Or do you want your brother to charge into this room to find us both naked in bed."

That woke me up. I shot up, a little too quickly and my head started spinning. And my gorgeous fiancée laughed his ass off.

"You suck Edward!" I groaned.

"You love me for it. And you wouldn't wake up any other way." He laughed.

"Now that I am up, why don't you get some clothes on?" I groaned.

"You know I like the idea of you walking around nude and all but it's for my eyes only. So you might want to put clothes on." He smirked.

I blushed having forget that I was also not wearing anything. Then I blushed even redder as last night came back to me.

He laughed at me and threw a t-shirt and sweatpants at me. I put them on and we made our way downstairs.

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were in the kitchen drinking coffee. They looked dead tired.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Edward asked.

"I guess you would know. Since you kept us up half the night. What the hell were you doing in there? Never mind. I know what you did in there. God it's always the quiet ones. You guys were so firkin loud. You're lucky that Emmett is a deep sleeper." Rose said.

Edward and I both blushed a fire engine red. I didn't think we were loud. I was to busy screaming…Oh!

Jasper and Alice laughed.

"I always thought that Rosalie and Emmett were loud. But you guys put them to shame. I don't even want to know what you do. All we heard was 'Oh God! Bella' and 'Fuck! Edward…Faster! Harder'." Jasper mimicked us.

Edward and I whacked him in the head.

"Ew…Why is Jasper telling Edward to go faster and harder?" Emmett asked walking into the kitchen. "Ooo…Bella and Alice you have some competition. I always knew you had a thing for Edward, Jasper." He laughed.

"No! Bella was shouting…" I clamped my hand over his mouth. Edward's hand came down on top of mine. We both leaned down and I whispered.

"You say anything and I will be sure to tell your parents what really happened to their car." I threatened.

"You really don't want that do you, Jasper?" Edward said.

Jasper shook his head.

"What are you whispering about?" Emmett said putting his face in front of Jasper's.

"Don't tell Emmett." Jasper said.

"Don't tell Emmett what?"

"That we are buying him a new car." Rose said from behind us.

"Ha-ha. Talking in third person always gets everyone." Emmett laughed while he stuffed food in his face.

Carlisle, Renee and Esme walked in after a while.

"Bella. Edward. Can we talk with you?" They asked.

Shit! I looked at Edward and I am sure the same thing was going through his mind.

"I take that as a yes. In the living room please." Carlisle said.

We made our way there with them following us.

We sat down on the sofa and they sat in front of us. I really don't like this. We are receiving a sex talk for sure. Emmett and Rose did, so did Alice and Jasper…

"We wanted to talk to you about sex." Carlisle said.

Edward and I cringed. He sounded so…normal. Well he is a doctor.

"We know its normal and we are okay with it." Huge relief. "But we want to make sure your safe."

Edward and I groaned.

"We are." Edward said. "Can we go now?" He asked.

"Not so fast." Carlisle said. "I really don't want to become a grandpa so young." He started.

Esme and Renee laughed.

"We'll take it from here honey." Esme laughed.

"Don't worry kids. We were the same as you when we were your age if not worse. We were just wondering if you have any questions. Just looking out for you." Renee said.

"We don't have any questions…can we go now?" I asked.

"Yes." Renee and Esme both said while Carlisle just stared at them giving them the 'Hey! I am not done yet' look.

Edward and I both ran out of the room.

"Awkward." He said.

"Very." I agreed.

We all decided to go out and explore Hawaii. All the females except me went crazy over the shopping…

I just hung out with Edward all day.

**­­­­­­**

The next few days were spent in the same fashion. We went to places and spent a lot of time together. Our parents were really sad because we were going to leave and go to university.

We had to remind them that it was just outside of Forks and was a 20 minute drive from home. We just didn't want to go anywhere else. We all lived there our whole lives.

We also made the news a lot. Most of the articles were kind of bogus.

There were a lot along the line of… 'The Perfect Children.'

We were considered perfect. I admit that the pictures did make us look perfect. Even me. I knew everyone else was gorgeous but I always thought I wasn't. But apparently we all are.

One of the articles was actually kind of cute, you could say…weird but kind of nice.

'_They are all together and have been there whole lives. They are each other's first and only love. Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen is with Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan. Emmett Swan, son of Charlie Swan is with Rosalie Hale, daughter of John Hale and Jasper Hale, son of John Hale is with Alice Cullen, daughter of Carlisle Cullen._

_Edward Cullen and Bella Swan have been together for a little over two years, our sources told us. They have always been best friends and have been in love for a long time. Edward told Bella he was in love with someone, Bella was heartbroken because she was in love with him. In the end it turned out he was in love with her. Everyone thinks that they were the last to know that they were meant to be. They are the perfect couple. Apparently they think alike. And we all know they look perfect together. I have seen them while researching for this article. They look so happy, and they look at each other with so much love. It seems as if they are oblivious to the whole world._

_Emmett Swan and Rosalie Hale, they would be considered as the outgoing, loud and bold couple. They are always fighting, fooling around and acting like little kids. But you can see how much they really love each other. They have been together since the start of high school. Emmett Swan would appear to be scary but our sources have told us that he is a huge teddy bear and Rosalie keeps him in line. They also look perfect together. And sources have told us that Emmett does punch out any guy that looks at her in a way he doesn't like. Apparently he does that for his little sister Bella and Alice who he considers a sister._

_Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, you would find it weird if you heard that this huge guy was dating this little girl. But they look so perfect together. Alice, who is described as a 'pixie' is outgoing and hyper while Jasper is shy and conservative. They are the exact opposites but are perfect for each other. They balance each other out. Our sources have told us that only Jasper can calm Alice down, all he has to do is touch her. I know, it's very sweet. And Alice is the only one that can bring Jasper out of his shell. They would be considered as a sensitive couple. There story would be like 'love at first sight.' Apparently Alice told Jasper she was in love with him the first time she saw him. And she was only 4. Talk about cute._

_We also believe that Edward had proposed to Bella. We aren't sure though. People have seen a ring on her finger but we aren't sure what it's for. We will try to find out if they are willing to tell us._

The article came with the cutest picture. We were all on the beach staring out at the sun. Emmett had his hand wrapped around Rosalie and they were both grinning. Edward was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin on my shoulder my head was turned towards him and we were smiling at each other. Alice was tucked into Jasper's side her head against his chest.

We were all in love with the picture. Our parents got it blown up and were planning to hang in our houses.

Our trip to Hawaii was awesome. I got engaged! We all had so much fun. We planned to come back her when we were older. So we packed the bags we came with and also had about 5 extra bags.

Alice went crazy, we also had to have stuff shipped in. What a girl.

So we were back in Forks. I was lying on Edward's bed and he was beside me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked sighing.

"About last month." I said.

"Did you like the past month?" He teased.

"I don't know. Let me think." I teased. "I went of to Hawaii, lived in a beach house with my best friends and boyfriend, got engaged, had wild monkey sex…gee I am not sure."

"Really?" He asked.

"Mhmm" I nodded.

"Well why don't we have a repeat of the said wild passionate monkey sex to remind you." He laughed.

"Maybe." I said getting up.

"But you have to catch me first." I said running out of the room. I ran downstairs and behind Carlisle.

"What are you doing to the poor girl Edward?" He laughed.

I smirked.

"Yes Edward. What are you trying to do?" I teased him.

"I was going to…um…well she was just teasing me. So could I have my fiancée back now dad?"

"By all means. I am off to work. Bye Bella." He said kissing my forehead.

"That's not fair Carlisle! If anything happens to me I am holding you responsible." I yelled after him.

"Don't worry dad!" Edward yelled.

Carlisle just laughed.

I huffed.

"So where were we?" Edward grinned. "Oh I remember." He picked me up and carried me up the stairs.

"Edward." I whined.

"Aw…Young love." Esme sighed.

"Esme! Help me!"

"Sorry love. I got to go." She said walking out the door.

"I got you now." Edward laughed.

"Not like I don't want to be here." I mumbled.

"So why don't we go have hot passionate monkey sex?" He laughed.

"That sounds weirder and weirder every time you say it." I sighed.

**Author's Note- Sorry for not updating for so long. I was busy. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome.**

**REVIEW!**


	18. SnobbyFakeBitchFromTheWest

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 18**

Bella's POV

"_Bella! Hurry Up! We are going to be late!" Edward yelled from downstairs._

"_One minute." I yelled strapping on my shoes and picking up my purse. _

_I ran down the stairs and tripped on the last one falling right into Edward's arms. _

"_Gee. If you wanted me to hold you all you had to do is ask." He teased._

"_Stuff a sock in it Prettyboy. We have a party to get to." I whacked him in hit arm playfully._

"_As you wish, my lady." He said taking my hand and leading me to his car._

_We were going to a business party with the Denali's. Our fathers' company had merged with theirs. They had a daughter named Tanya. Or as Alice put it snobby fake bitch from the west. She had apparently gotten fake boobs and a plastic nose surgery. _

_When I told Alice she probably just grew boobs. Alice said, 'You don't grow C-Cup boobs in three weeks.' Alice hated her a lot. I didn't know why but it sounded as if I wouldn't really like her either._

"_Beautiful, you may want to get out of the car now." Edward laughed breaking me out from my thoughts._

_I blushed but took his hand. The party was held in a huge hotel. And it was filled with snobby rich people. Not that all rich people are snobby and mean. But the ones here seem to be the judgmental snobby type. _

_We went to our table which was right at the front. So we had to go through everyone at the party. And they stared at us like we were aliens. We made it to our table to see that everyone was there. _

"_Sorry Guys!" I apologized._

"_It's all right Bella. Emmett and Rosalie just got here." Esme smiled at me._

_We sat through hours of boring speeches. I know it sucks._

"_Dance with me." Edward held out his hand._

"_You know that I am clumsy." I reasoned._

"_I also know that your feet only behave when you dance." He laughed. "So get you beautiful lazy bum out of this chair."_

_I sighed but followed him. I could never deny him anything._

_He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We swayed to the music._

"_Have I told you that you look beautiful?" He asked._

"_Nope." I laughed popping the 'p'._

"_Well we have to fix that." He said kissing my forehead. "You look very very beautiful. Beautiful doesn't even cover it."_

"_Don't worry Edward. I will let you feel me up." I teased._

"_You suck Izzy." He stuck his tongue out at me. _

"_And you're very mature Eddie." I laughed._

"_Can we go sit now?" I whined._

"_As you wish, my lady." He said._

"_That's corny. But sadly sweet at the same time." I smiled._

"_BELLLLAAA!" Alice sang._

"_ALLIIICEEE" I sang back._

"_EMMMETTTTTT!" Emmett yelled out._

_We all turned to stare at him._

"_What? I felt left out!" He defended._

_Rose whacked him in the head._

"_Ow Rosie!" He said._

_She just smiled at him._

_"Oh boy. The __snobby fake bitch from the west is here__. God I hate her!" Alice said._

_I turned around to see a gorgeous blond. She was almost as pretty as Rose. She had strawberry blond hair and stunning blue eyes. Her body was the type you would see in magazines. _

"_Edward! Alice! It's been too long." She laughed. Rose glared at her._

"_Tanya." Edward said._

_Alice smiled at her, but it looked forced._

"_You look amazing as always." Tanya touched Edward's arm. _

_Jealousy flared through me. _

"_Hi I am Bella. Edward's fiancée." I smiled at her._

_She looked at me up and down. Sizing me up._

_So you're the fiancée huh? You could do so much better Edward…" She laughed._

"_Like you? Gee I think you belong with the beast." Rose snapped. "And your right Alice her boobs do look fake."_

"_Funny. At least Edward didn't think so. We really got to know each other when he was in California last summer." She laughed_

_My heart dropped. I know I shouldn't let her get to me, Edward would never do that. But I let her get to me. I mean she is gorgeous. While I am just plain old Bella. I know I felt tears well up in my eyes. Edward squeezed my hand._

"_I see you have met Tanya." Said Carlisle walking over to us with Tanya's parents. Irina and Laurent Denali._

"_Yes. Mr. Cullen. They have. Edward dance with me?" She asked._

"_No thank you Tanya." He replied._

"_C'mon lad. You never say no to a lady." Laurent laughed. "Go on." He pushed him onto the dance floor with Tanya. I felt a pain in my chest. I know I was going to cry any minute. _

"_Excuse me." I said and got up from the table. I walked out the door and then ran outside to get some air._

_She just trying to get to me. Edward would never do that to me. She is just jealous._

_Then why do I feel betrayed and hurt. _

_Because._

_Why?_

"_Bella." I heard his velvety voice._

_I sniffled, hopefully he couldn't tell that I was crying. I felt him in front of me. I could see his feet._

_He lifted my chin up with his fingers._

_He looked pained._

"_Don't cry Bella." He pleaded._

_I put my head on his chest trying to quiet down._

"_Bella. Love. Why are you crying? You know she was lying right?" He pulled away from me. "Or do you believe her?" He looked so hurt when he said that._

"_No Edward. I don't believe her. I know you would never do that to me." I reassured him._

_Then why are you crying?" He asked kissing my tears away._

"_Because she is perfect Edward. She is everything I am not. You deserve someone perfect. Not plain old me." I said._

"_Isabella Marie Swan. Don't you dare say that you're not perfect. You're perfect for me. I love you. No one in this world and I mean no one could ever take your place. How could you think I would even want anyone like her? She is fake. She is not beautiful. You are. Bella you are everything a guy could ask for. How could you ever doubt that? You are my fiancée god damnit! Doesn't this mean anything to you?" He picked up my left hand. He was crying now._

"_I am sorry Edward." I cried._

"_Don't be. Just tell me that you love me and that you believe me." _

"_Of course I do. I love you Edward. So much that it hurts. I just can't stand thinking that you could be with someone else. I love you and I believe everything you say. I trust you. You could tell me that pigs can fly and I would believe you. It's her I don't trust." I sighed._

"_She's a bitch." He said._

"_That's one word to describe her." I laughed._

"_I love you." He said._

"_I love you too." I said._

_I crushed my lips to his. He responded eagerly. I was stupid to ever doubt him. He was Edward for goodness sakes. I have known him forever. His lips moved hungrily with mine. I opened my mouth and pushed my tongue into his. He moaned._

"_Bella." He gasped breaking his mouth from mine. "Can we go home? I need you. I want you so bad. I want to show you how much I love you."_

_His words made me moan. I nodded eagerly. He called Jasper to let him know that we were leaving. _

_He drove home like a maniac and carried me all the way to my room. He ripped my dress of my body. He threw of his coat and tie. He covered my body with kisses._

_My heart was pounding and my breath was coming in small gasps, trying to recover from his delicious kisses._

_He looked sexier than should be allowed by law. I ran my fingers lightly over his chest, caressing every muscle in my exploration of his body with my hands. He closed his eyes and moaned softly at my touch._

_He threw off my bra quickly. _

_When the heat of his hands met my heaving breasts, I arched my back, needing to be closer to him. He kneaded and squeezed my breasts wildly. He picked me up and put me on the bed. He climbed on top of me kissing every part of my body. He sucked on my breasts. He teased me. _

_I got tired of it and flipped him over with all the strength I could muster. It was my turn to explore and torture him._

_I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, but left it on. I kissed every part of his chest. I bit his nipples causing him to yell out my name._

_He knotted his fingers into the sheets, soft moans of pleasure escaping his throat as I continued running my mouth over his torso. He gasped when I got to his waistline and I looked up to see his eyes full of desire._

_He took advantage of my distraction and flipped me over so he was on top of me again._

_His lips crashed to mine. His mouth parting as my tongue begged for entrance, his meeting mine in a struggle for dominance. I traced my fingers down his back, around his hips until they rested at the button of his pants. I pulled down his pants and threw them across the room with his boxers. I touched his errection._

"_God Bella. Quit fucking with me." He groaned._

"_I need you," I whimpered. "Now."_

_He smiled. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered as he crawled down to get rid of my panties. He thrust into me as soon as they were gone. I yelled his name in shock and pleasure. He thrust into me so hard that the bed banged against the wall._

_I was moaning his name, more like yelling his name. He was no better than me. He kept on drilling into to me. I screamed as I felt the knot in my stomach untwist. _

"_Edward!" I yelled as we came together._

_He fell on top of me. He rolled over to his side but he was still in me. _

"_I love you Bella. So Much. Never doubt that." He said._

"_Never. I love you too." I sighed and we drifted to sleep._

That was a year and half ago. A week after we got back from Hawaii. Now we were in our second year of university at Meyer University. And the bitch was still in our life. Sadly Tanya went to Meyer Uni. And she still didn't understand that Edward hated her.

We avoided her at all costs. But she still doesn't stop trying. Some things never change. Edward and I are stronger than ever especially after that night.

The university was awesome. We all got our own rooms and bathrooms. Though I am always in Edward's room if not there he is here.

My room was right next to Alice's and Rose's. Edward, Jasper and Emmett live in the dorm across ours. Life was good minus the Tanya factor. The boys were all on the basketball team. Speaking of which practice should be out now.

Someone knocked on the door. I ran and opened it to find a sweaty Edward standing outside. I jumped and kissed him.

"Miss me?" He asked when we broke away.

"Not at all." I laughed.

"Funny. I am going to go to my room and take a shower. Grab whatever you need and meet me there. Then we can go out to dinner." He said.

"Okay." I kissed his cheeks. "By the way you are very sexy when you are sweaty." I laughed.

"I prefer to get sweaty in other ways. Ways that involve you naked." He winked and left.

Cheater.

I changed my clothes and put on my shoes. I grabbed my purse and locked my room.

Edward's POV

I turned on the shower. Practice was brutal. Coach was working us hard because of the game next week. He called practice everyday.

I still make time to see Bella anyway. I can't live without seeing for an hour.

I turned of the shower and pulled on my jeans. I opened the bathroom door and walked out into my room.

"Hey Eddie." I heard a purr.

My head snapped to my bed. Tanya was sitting on my bed wearing the skimpiest red bra and panties I had ever seen. God she was disgusting. I was utterly repulsed by her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled.

"You know you want me Eddie. I could do so much better than Bella." She snickered.

"GET OUT OF MY BED TANYA!"

"She'll never know. You know you want me. Like who doesn't?" God she was dumb.

"Get the fuck out of my bed." I sneered.

"Gee Eddie. Don't be like that." She said walking towards me. "You know you want me." Then she grabbed my dick. She grabbed it!

The door flew open and I saw a very shocked and angry Bella.

"Bella, I swear, this isn't what it looks like." I said panicked. This probably looked so bad from her eyes.

"I know exactly what it looks like." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note- Lol. I know! I know! I am evil. But I just felt like leaving it there. I had this chapter typed up two days ago but my computer got busted so I had to reboot it. And I had to write it all over again. **

**Anyway. The more reviews I get the faster I write. :-O And I would love to know what you think will happen.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	19. HowCouldYou?

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 19**

Bella's POV

I walked out of my building to Edward's. Luckily it was right across from mine. I made my way to his room. I was about to knock when I heard him yell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I heard Edward yelled.

Who was in there? I thought. He sounded furious. That's when I heard _her._

"You know you want me Eddie. I could do so much better than Bella." Tanya snickered.

That bitch! How dare she? Was she that stupid, I mean Edward cringed every time he heard her name.

"GET OUT OF MY BED TANYA!"

What the hell is she doing in his bed?! I am going to kill her!

"She'll never know. You know you want me. Like who doesn't?" God she was dumb.

Like hell I won't. Stupid fake blond. Bimbo.

"Get the fuck out of my bed." Edward sneered.

"Gee Eddie. Don't be like that." I heard her getting up. "You know you want me."

That's it!

I threw the door open. She was standing there holding his dick! And she was wearing the skimpiest bra and panties…if they could pass as that.

I was shocked that she could be so stupid. And angry enough to rip her head off.

"Bella, I swear, this isn't what it looks like." Edward looked panicked as if I wouldn't believe him. I have to talk to him. But that could wait.

"I know exactly what it looks like." I said. Edward turned pale. Stupid boy! How could he think that I would doubt him?

"This is exactly what it looks like. Bella. Me and Eddie were having a good time. So why don't you leave and let us continue?" Tanya sneered.

Bitch. Hobo. Bimbo. Slut.

"Gee Tanya. How do you plan on having fun with him if you can't even excite him?" I smirked. She was holding his dick, and she was wearing a skimpy outfit…pieces of cloth. And Edward still looked disgusted. He wasn't aroused…and she was practically naked.

"You are standing in front of him practically nude. And you still can't excite him." I 'tsked' at her.

"He probably has problems. I mean all the guys get a hard on when they see me." She grinned.

"Tanya, I have heard that you aren't even good in bed. This is quite surprising since you have probably slept with almost every guy you know. It's a shame that you can't even arouse Edward." I glared at her.

Edward looked mad confused. I walked over to Tanya and ripped her hand off his dick. Only I was allowed to touch it.

"Well. Like. He just doesn't get like excited." She said.

"Like, like really?" I teased.

"Edward. I am wearing your favourite set. The blue lace one." I said.

And he did get an errection. He even groaned.

"He was like totally looking at me." She smirked.

That was it. She pisses me off. I grabbed her by the hair and slapped her across the face.

She looked stunned.

"If you ever look at him again, the nose that you point so high in the air won't be so straight. And your plastic surgeon won't even be able to fix it. Understand?" I threatened.

"Yes." She gulped.

"Good. Now you should leave before I change my mind and kill you." I smiled at her threatingly.

She ran out the door in what she was wearing which was practically nothing. I went to the door to see the principal had stopped her.

"Ms. Denali, What is the meaning of this? I am afraid I can't let you get of with a warning this time. I think its time you leave." She sighed.

I grinned and closed the door. Edward was still standing there looking confused and scared.

"Bella. I swear I didn't do anything. I came out of the shower and she was there." He started but I told him to shut up.

"Did you like having her touch you?" I questioned.

His eyes went wide with disgust. And he shook his head.

"Did you want to have sex with her?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for. You can't help the fact that she is a bitch and you are a god among humans." I said.

He grinned.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me." He said, yes I do need to have a talk with him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What is wrong with you? How could you even think that I would not trust you? For goodness sakes you could tell me that pigs can fly and I would believe you. I know Tanya is a bitch, slut, whore, and bimbo, well I can go on and on. But I have known you forever and I know that you love me. I am going to be your wife soon…" I wanted to say more but his lips crashed into mine.

I hadn't even seen him walk over to me. I responded eagerly. I opened my mouth and our tongue met instantly. He pushed me back on his bed and fell on top of me. Our lips didn't break apart for even a second. He was still shirtless, bless him. My hands traced his back and chest. His were pulling the hair at the bottom of my neck.

He finally broke away. We both gasped for air.

He lay next to me.

"Wife." He whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You said you were going to be my wife soon." He said.

I laughed.

"No duh. I love you Edward." I sighed.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead.

We lay there for a while.

"So you still want to go out?" He asked.

I nodded even though I kind of wanted to stay in bed. But he said he had a surprise for me.

He threw on a t-shirt and a pair of converse shoes.

The campus was humongous. There was a mall, a swimming pool, a bowling alley and a movie theatre on campus! I know how cool!

He led me to the music building.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You'll find out love." He put his hand over my eyes and opened a door.

Then he lifted his hand.

I gasped.

The whole room was full of blood red roses and white candles. There was a table in the middle of the room with two covered plates. There was a vase full of white roses.

I felt tears flowing from my eyes.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked panicked.

"Nothing. It's so perfect. You are perfect." I said kissing him.

He smiled and led me to the table and pulled my chair out. I sat down and he went to his chair.

"I made you something." He said.

"You did?" I asked. He wasn't really the best cook. He could only make a few things.

"Yes. Your favourite." I picked up the covered plate and found my favourite food.

"Mushroom Ravioli!" I grinned.

"Esme taught me how to make it." He said.

"Thank you Edward. You are the best." I smiled.

Dinner was absolutely perfect. Everything tasted good. Edward and I talked about well everything. From our friends to our wedding.

Our mothers and Alice were planning like crazy. Big Surprise. Not.

Then we went to a movie. I didn't even know what we were watching. I was too busy staring at Edward. He leaned down to kiss me when I felt popcorn hit the back of my head. Apparently so did Edward.

We turned to find no one there. After a while we felt popcorn again. We ignored it this time. But we turned the next time to see Emmett and Jasper laughing sitting beside a fuming Rosalie and Alice.

They were asked to leave the theater and we followed.

Rose was yelling at Jasper and Emmett when we got outside.

"What was that for?" I whacked them both in the head.

"We were trying to get your attention. Not like you were watching the movie anyway." Emmett mumbled.

"I heard Tanya got expelled." Alice laughed.

"She did! That bitch! You will never believe what she did today!" I told them about everything that happened today.

"Good Job Bella." Jasper said.

Alice and Rose screamed like mad.

"My little sis is all grown up. I've thought you well." Emmett pretended to wipe a tear.

"Shut up you big doofus." I laughed.

Since it was Friday we all decided to go to my dorm. I opened the door to see the room was filled with roses.

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

"Ha-ha. Well you see…um…I kind of needed to get the roses out of there. And I put them in your room?" He said, more like asked.

"How much did you buy?" I asked.

"Ten dozen." He said.

"Aww." Rose and Alice said.

"Edward. You didn't have to spend that much money." I sighed.

"But I wanted to." He said kissing my forehead.

"Why can't you be like him?" Rose slapped Emmett's arm.

"You too Jasper." Alice said.

"Edward is so sweet. You two should learn something from him." Rose said.

"Edward. You are making us look bad." Jasper said.

"I know. We helped you get all the flowers here then into Bella's room. And we look bad." Emmett whined.

"What?" Rose and Alice yelled. Stupid Emmett.

"Emmett!" Jasper hissed.

"You went with him to get the flowers. And you couldn't throw one flower our way." Rose yelled.

"You guys are so inconsiderate." Alice yelled. They both left and I heard their doors slam.

"Wait. Does that mean they are mad at us?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." We all yelled.

"But. Rosie baby." Emmett yelled running out of the room followed by Jasper.

"Are they dumb or what?" Edward laughed.

"No you're just perfect." I smiled.

"You said something about me being a god amongst humans before." He teased.

"Don't bloat your ego Pretty Boy." I laughed.

"So your wearing the blue lace set?" He asked grinning.

"Maybe." I teased.

"Well I'll just have to find out then." He said throwing me onto the bed.

I laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note- You guys are awesome. I got so many reviews for the last chapter. More than I have ever gotten. If all I had to do was add Tanya I would have done it long ago. LOL. And as most of you predicted Bella did kick Tanya's ass. It was bound to happen.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Numb

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 20**

Bella's POV

"Edward!" I giggled.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Stop tickling me. I am trying to watch a movie." I laughed.

He pouted.

"Aw. What's wrong?" I asked teasingly.

"I want my 'touching Bella time.'" He whined.

I laughed.

"You can have your 'touching Bella time'" He grinned. "But after the movie is done." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You suck Bella." He crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

"Just turn the movie off Edward." I groaned. I always give into him and his sexy sulking child look.

He grinned like a kid in a candy store.

He got the remote and turned the TV off.

He walked towards me with a devious look in his eyes.

"Edward?" I gulped. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

He didn't say anything but jumped on me causing me to fall flat on the floor with him on top of me. Before I could say anything his mouth was on mine.

I never get tired of kissing this man. I could spend forever doing this. Well there were other things that I could spend forever doing, but they still involved him…and no clothes.

He picked me up of the floor onto his bed. We had defiled this bed plenty. I fell sorry for whoever gets it after Edward leaves Meyer University.

"Now. I can get some payback." He said holding my arms above my head with one hand.

"Payback? For what?" I asked innocently.

"Like you don't know. You little vixen. You always tease me." He said kissing my neck.

I moaned when he started to suck on my pulse point.

"Edward." I groaned.

He grinned. I wanted to wrap my arms around him but he was still holding them with his hand. He somehow took my shirt off with one hand…

He kissed down my chest. He took of my bra and I didn't realize it was gone until he started to suck on my left breast. Why does he have such an effect on me?

He was torturing me. But I enjoyed every minute of it.

He was about to unbutton my pants when the phone rang. I groaned while Edward cursed.

He got up and found his cell phone.

Edward's POV

Stupid phone. It just had to ring.

"Hello." I snapped picking up the phone.

"Edward Cullen?" A man asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"This is Mr. Smith. Your teacher has told me that you are his best student. I am holding a seminar of sorts. Students like you from all over the country will be here. You will learn a lot and even get to shadow a doctor. And you do get paid for it." He said.

"That is amazing!" I said.

"Yes. I know. So you will be attending then?" He asked.

"Of Course." I said.

"Are you holding it in Seattle or Port Angeles?" I asked.

He laughed. Why is he laughing?

"The convention will be held in New York. For six months." He laughed.

"Oh." I said and looked over to a confused Bella.

"Can I get back to you?" I asked.

"Of Course Mr. Cullen. We hope that you join us." I wrote down the number and hung up the phone.

It was an opportunity of a lifetime. But it was in New York. That meant I have to leave Bella here. I can't do that…

Bella's POV

Stupid phone!

Edward got up cursing a picked up the phone. He looked so cute when he was frustrated.

Hello." He snapped picking up the phone.

I feel sorry for whoever is on the other end. Edward looked confused.

"Yes." He replied. The person on the other hand said something that made Edward really happy.

He looked so excited. Like he won a lottery. I wonder who it was.

"That is amazing!" He said.

What is amazing?

"Of Course." He said.

Of Course what?

"Are you holding it in Seattle or Port Angeles?" He asked. Maybe a party I guess.

Edward looked really confused, and then the happiness left his eyes. He looked pained.

"Oh." He said looking at me.

What's happening? I really don't like this.

"Can I get back to you?" He asked, then he wrote down a number.

"Who was it?" I asked when he hung up.

He didn't say anything but came and sat down next to me pulling me into his lap.

He buried his face in my hair.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked.

"That was some doctor. They are holding some convention where they will teach us medical stuff and let us shadow a doctor, and they will pay us." He said.

Why is he sad? He should be happy.

"That's great Edward! Now you don't have to go to the evening business class our parents make us go to. And you can start your career earlier. It only takes an hour to drive up to Seattle." I said.

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Its not in Seattle, is it?"

He shook his head.

"Where?" I whispered.

"New York." He said.

"Oh." I couldn't say anything else. This was big for his career. But New York was all they way on the other side of the country. But he wanted to go. It's probably only going to be a week or so. I can survive, I think…

"How long? I asked. I couldn't go with him becuase of my classes. They were only offered here.

"6 Months." He whispered.

6 months. Half a year. 6 months without Edward…how can I live without him? The most time I have spent away from him since we were kids was only a month. And that was when we were young, when I didn't know that I was in love with him. I get all pissed if I can't see him for one day.

We have spent every day together since the last three years, I can't even fall asleep without him by my side. But this was his career and he wanted to go. He was sad. I shouldn't stand in between him and his career. I can get by. It's not like we can't talk at all. We can call each other and talk on the computer.

But it's not going to be the same.

I pushed that thought to the back of my head. I tried to smile.

"You should go." I said.

He looked surprised at my outburst.

"I mean this is huge. You should obviously go." I said, while my heart, my body and my mind were saying the exact opposite.

But I couldn't tell him to stay. I can't be selfish. He is always there for me. Always. I can do this. Who am I kidding? I can't at all. But I am going to let him go.

"Bella. Really, I don't care, I am going to call them and tell them that I am not-" I cut him off there.

"Edward, it's all right. I know you want to go and you should. It's good for you." I said. I avoided all eye contact with him.

He pulled my chin up and looked at me.

"Edward. I am going to be okay. It's not like I won't live if you aren't there." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

But inside I knew that I wouldn't be able to live. I will live but I won't be complete.

"Bella." He tried.

"Just go call them and tell them yes Edward." I playfully pushed him off the bed towards the phone. He looked at me and I smiled, well tried to. But I think I succeeded since he sighed and went to the phone.

He confirmed the time, the place and the tickets. He was going to leave tomorrow evening…tomorrow. I smiled really big. I won't cry, I won't blow this for him. He needs it. He wants it. I will be all right.

That night we didn't say anything to each other, he just held me. And I held on to him tightly. I never wanted to let him go but I had to. I was trying so hard not to cry. I wanted to cry and scream. I wanted to beg him to stay, to keep him here with me. To never let him go. But I had to. I couldn't cry in front of him. He would stay as soon as I did. I know if I asked him to stay even once he would.

He told everyone else the next morning. They all looked at me sadly. I just smiled at them. Emmett gave me a questioning look that said 'you are really going to let him go?'

Alice and Rosalie looked at me like I was going to break any minute. And Jasper sensed how I was feeling, he always knows. He just smiled at me, a sad smile.

I helped Edward pack his things. We just lay together and talked until it was time for him to go. We all went to drop him off.

His luggage was checked in and he was ready to go… any minute.

"Bella." He said hugging me.

He looked pained.

"Promise to call me every day." I said into his chest.

"I promise." He said. He just held me while the others talked to him, I didn't hear a thing. Until Edward said he had to go.

He kissed me hard, letting all his feeling into the kiss. Confusion, anger, sadness, pain and so many other emotions. I almost broke down right there, I wanted to beg him to stay. But I didn't. Maybe because I felt numb. He said bye to everyone and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

He walked to the door and showed them his boarding pass. He left, he didn't even turn around once. I was waiting for it. Any moment he is going to turn around and come to me. He's going to tell me that he can't go. He was going to run back in here.

But it never happened. He didn't come back. I fell to the floor crying. Letting out all the tears I had. All the tears I stopped for these two days. I didn't want him to leave. I know everyone was probably looking at me. But I didn't feel anything. Nothing but numbness.

I felt two strong arms carry me to the car. But they weren't the ones I wanted. It wasn't him. He left. I let him. Why?

He didn't even ask me if I was okay with it…he did. But I lied. I wasn't okay with it. I felt like I was going to die. I know we reached home. I felt my friends, my family around me all talking. But I didn't here a thing. Alice and Rosalie held onto me while I cried.

They left eventually when I pretended to sleep but I sat up as soon as they left. And I cried, I cried my self dry. Then I just sat there hugging my knees. Going through every memory with Edward.

I felt…nothing. Just numbness. Like I wasn't there. Like someone stole something from me. My chest hurt a lot. Like I was ripping and breaking. I felt it. I felt a hole in my chest. But nothing else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note- Don't kill me. It will get better. I promise. Soon. I can't let them be miserable. Hell, I cried when I wrote this.**

**Anyway…REVIEW!!**


	21. LikeAMovie

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 21**

Bella's POV

Time passed. Days went by, weeks went by. But I hardly noticed. I didn't notice anything.

I know I went to my classes and did all my homework. The straight A's were a proof of that. But I don't remember getting up in the morning. Or going to class.

Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were all worried about me. But I made Alice promise she wouldn't say anything to him. I didn't want him to ruin his career because of me. He needed this.

Apparently the only time I smiled or was happy was when Edward called. He called everyday at 4:00. He said he would call more often but the doctors keep them really busy. When he calls I feel happy, and I actually notice things.

But I go back into my dead like state after we hang up. I know it's weird. It's not like he isn't coming back. But I have never been apart from him for so long. Ever since we were little kids.

I am dependent on him. I can't live without him. The littlest things make me cry. If I go into my closet to pick out my clothes I can hear him saying that I look beautiful in blue.

If I listen to music I can hear him humming along. But as soon as I open my eyes he is gone.

He is everywhere. When I am walking through the halls I think I see him. But when I get there he isn't there. I see him everywhere I look, smiling, laughing and talking to me. But he is never there.

I don't tell Edward how I feel. Because I know if I did he would come running back to me.

_Is that a bad thing?_

My heart never agrees with me. I try to tell myself its good for him and I should be happy. But I can't. I miss him so much.

I miss his smile, his laugh, the way he talked, the thing he said, how we held me.

I miss him telling me everything is going to be okay. I miss his eyes. I miss hugging him. I miss feeling his mouth against mine.

I miss feeling him on top of me. I miss watching him sleep. I miss his cute face when he woke up. I missed his jokes. His sarcasm.

I missed every little thing about him. Every little thing…

I put on a brave face everyday. I try to look happy, and laugh. I try to smile. I guess I am doing a pretty good job. No one seems to think I am miserable.

But I can't fool everyone. I know Alice and Rose know I am not happy. Even Emmett.

He tries to make me laugh. But the things he says aren't funny. I know that if it was before he left, I would have laughed my ass off. But I can't.

I put on a brave face but as soon as everyone leaves I cry. Sometimes I just sit on my bed curled up into a ball. I even cry in my sleep. I wake up with a wet pillow everyday.

I have the weirdest dreams. Edward always tends to leave me in them. I know he wouldn't but I can't help it.

It's been exactly 3 weeks 4 days and 10 hours since he has left. It is the only way I keep track of time.

Sometimes I think he sounds miserable as me on the phone. But then he sounds so happy and I erase the thought from my mind.

He calls me everyday and tells me he misses me and loves me. That is the only thing that keeps me going. I feel as if my life has no purpose without him. I can't even imagine him not being in my life.

I think of him every second. I try to distract myself but I always end up thinking about him.

I sighed and looked at the clock. Alice was supposed to be over and help me dress. We were going out to the movies and Alice insisted I let her dress me.

"Bella! Open the door!" She yelled.

I opened the door and let her in.

"Hi Alice."

"Bella!" She laughed.

"Why are you so happy for?" I asked.

"No reason. Now let's get you beautified."

She threw clothes at me and I put them on. Then she threw my hair into a half up half down style and put on light make up.

I have no clue what movie we went to see. I don't even know what it was about. They all looked sad. Why are they sad?

I noticed everyone around me was laughing at the movie. Oh so it was a comedy. I tried my best to smile but I don't think I did a good job.

We went back to our rooms at around 10. I had a class tomorrow morning…

My dreams were the same…but Edward didn't run away this time. He just stood there but I couldn't touch him. He kept saying my name…I called out to him but he couldn't hear me.

I woke up breathing hard. I looked at the clock and it was already seven. So I decided to get ready for classes.

I made my way to my first class at around 8. I was walking past the courtyard when I saw him. I shook my head.

You're just hallucinating. I told myself. But he was still there standing in the rain with his hair wet. And he walked towards me.

He is going to disappear any minute…

I walked toward him, well my imaginary Edward.

But he didn't disappear.

I stopped in front of him.

"Bella." He whispered.

I ran to him and jumped into his arms. He didn't disappear! Maybe I am dreaming…no it seems so real.

I let out a strangled sob.

"Edward." I cried.

He held me. He was there! He was actually here. I looked past him to see Ali, Rose, Emmett and Jasper smiling at me. The little pixie winked. They all left then.

"Bella. I missed you so much." He whispered kissing my hair.

I pushed him away and slapped his chest.

"You stupid! How could you just leave like that?" I yelled.

"You made me. You said that you wanted me to go!" He said.

"And you believed me? You know me better than anyone! How could you think I would survive without you? I can't live without you, idiot. You didn't even offer to say! You just left!" I yelled.

"You didn't ask me too. I would have stayed if you just asked me to even once. I didn't want to go. I wasn't going to go. But you said that you would be okay and that I should go."

"You don't know how much it killed me to watch you leave. You didn't even turn around once. You just left. And I missed you so much. Everywhere I looked I fucking saw you. I felt so lonely. I can't live without you damnit." His lips crashed onto mine. Before I could finish my rant.

But his lips felt like heaven. I kissed him back eagerly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my legs around his. My hands were around his neck.

We probably looked like a movie. Him holding me and kissing me in the rain. I didn't care that there were probably people watching us. I felt like I was in heaven. I felt complete again. My heart felt whole.

We didn't even break apart to breathe. His lips moved passionately with mine. My heart was racing, I felt fire coarse through my veins. We broke apart breathing heavily.

"I didn't turn around because if I did I would have never left. I missed you so much. I couldn't concentrate on anything. All I could do was think about you. I was miserable. I missed every single thing about you." He panted.

"You better never leave me again, Cullen. I swear I will die the next time." I leaned my forehead against his.

"Never. You are sticking with me forever." He promised.

"Good." I said.

"I love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too." I told him.

"I think we should get inside before we get sick." He laughed.

"I think we should." I laughed. My first real laugh since he left.

Edward's POV

Three weeks and four days without her. I can't believe I survived. I was in absolute hell.

I couldn't concentrate on anything. I messed up the littlest things. My heart was with her, so was my mind. I can't live without her. Even for a little while.

But she sounded happy when I talked to her on the phone. Maybe I was just miserable without her, and it really didn't matter to her. My heart had hurt at the thought. But Alice called me.

She told me she was miserable and that she was literally dead and she knew I was no better.

She said that Bella didn't smile, she didn't laugh and she cried all the time.

As soon as I heard that I packed my bags and came back. I couldn't stand for her to be miserable. She was My Bella, she deserved all the happiness in the world.

I snapped at everyone on the plane, at the airport. I just had to get to her. I saw her walking through the courtyard. She wasn't my Bella. She wasn't smiling, her eyes looked dead and she looked lost.

She looked up and saw me I know she did. Then she shook her head.

She doesn't want me here…

She looked up at me again and started walking towards me. She looked so sad and confused. She stood in front of me staring at me.

"Your just hallucinating Bella." She mumbled to herself.

"Bella." I whispered.

Her head snapped up, her eyes went wide. She ran to me and jumped into my arms. God I missed her so much. I can't believe I thought that we would be okay.

She let out a strangled sob.

"Edward." She cried.

I held her close to me. I never wanted to let her go. Never.

"Bella. I missed you so much." I whispered kissing the top of her head.

She pushed him away and slapped my chest.

"You stupid! How could you just leave like that?" She yelled.

"You made me. You said that you wanted me to go!"

"And you believed me? You know me better than anyone! How could you think I would survive without you? I can't live without you, idiot. You didn't even offer to say! You just left!"

"You didn't ask me too. I would have stayed if you just asked me to even once. I didn't want to go. I wasn't going to go. But you said that you would be okay and that I should go."

I only left because she seemed okay wit me going, she seemed happy.

"You don't know how much it killed me to watch you leave. You didn't even turn around once. You just left. And I missed you so much. Everywhere I looked I fucking saw you. I felt so lonely. I can't live without you damnit."

She was beautiful when she was angry, and I deserved it. I crashed my lips against her before she could finish. I just had to kiss her. I missed touching her, holding her hand, I missed every single thing about her.

Her lips felt amazing against mine. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands went behind my neck pulling on the hair at the base of my neck.

I felt complete again. I had my heart back. She was with me, and I knew I made the stupidest mistake. I couldn't go without seeing her for one day how the hell was I going to live for six months. She was a part of me.

A part I always needed.

"I didn't turn around because if I did I would have never left. I missed you so much. I couldn't concentrate on anything. All I could do was think about you. I was miserable. I missed every single thing about you." I panted when we broke apart.

"You better never leave me again, Cullen. I swear I will die the next time." She leaned her forehead against mine.

"Never. You are sticking with me forever." I promised.

"Good." She smiled.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too." She said.

"I think we should get inside before we get sick." I laughed noting the irony of the situation. It seemed to be right out of a movie.

"I think we should." She laughed.

Oh how I missed that laugh.

I carried her all the way back to her room. Everyone was staring at us. But I didn't really care, all I cared about was the beautiful woman that was in my arms. The woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for not updating for so long. School has started which means I have tons of homework. **

**It got better, what did I tell you? :P**

**Lol.**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Loving

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 22**

Bella's POV

Edward carried me all the way back to my room. I couldn't stop smiling. The last few weeks without him had been terrible. But now that he was here, they were all a distant horrible memory.

Edward and I both had stupid smiles on our faces. I had missed him so much. I don't think I could even leave his side for a few minutes after this.

I sighed and snuggled into his chest. I was too happy to tell him to let me down. I like being in his arms. I felt happy, safe and loved. Something I hadn't felt the last few weeks.

Edward unlocked and opened my door while still holding me. We were both still wet and cold standing in the middle of the room.

He realized this and walked into my bathroom. He sat me on the sink, still smiling. I leaned in and kissed his lips. I went to heaven and came back.

He pulled away and took of my wet sweater throwing it on the ground. My shirt, bra, pants and underwear followed. He would kiss every part of my skin that was exposed before moving on to the next piece of clothing.

Soon I was standing in front of him fully naked. I followed his example and undressed him, but I was quicker than he was. He picked me up as soon as the last piece of clothing left his body and set us in the shower.

The water was warm against my skin making me realize how cold I really was. We didn't say anything to each other. He washed my hair and my body lovingly. He worshipped it.

I did the same. We were in the shower for a long time. Just washing each other. He turned off the water when it started to get cold. He dried me with a towel and wrapped it around my body. He wrapped a towel around his waist.

He picked me up again and carried me into my room. And lay me on the bed. I pulled him down with me.

He just stared at me moving my hair out of my face. His eyes were filled with love and happiness.

"Bella." He whispered kissing my neck. I moaned when he started sucking on it. That was going to leave a mark. But I couldn't bring myself to care. I liked it. Him marking me as his own.

He kissed every inch of my face and all the way down my chest until the towel stopped him. He kept on whispering 'I love you' and 'Bella' in between every kiss.

I felt so loved, I thought my heart was going to burst.

"Edward." I whispered. His eyes met mine. I took a hold of his face.

"I love you." I said kissing his lips softly. "Make love to me." I whispered.

He kissed me gently but I could feel the love he had for me. He unwrapped my towel and threw it somewhere. I heard him sigh when he saw me. He kissed both my breasts kneading them softly.

I moaned loudly. He kissed every part of my stomach. I could feel the wetness between my legs increase every second. He kissed back up my body.

He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly thrust in. I kissed every part of his body I could reach while he slowly thrust into me.

There was no hurry. It was just me and him. We moved slowly kissing each other. We both hit our peak at the same time.

Edward covered us with sheets and we fell asleep, even though it was light outside. I actually fell asleep happy. I felt at peace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I awoke sometime in the evening with Edward sleeping next to me. I felt even happier if that was possible. He was back, he was with me.

He looked so peaceful. He still had bags under his eyes. I guess he was no better than I was. I ran my hands through his hair. He smiled in his sleep and whispered my name.

I smiled at his cuteness. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. Like a little kid.

I traced his chest with my fingers feeling the hardness under my fingers. He had a muscular chests and his abs…oh lord his abs. I could just lick them over and over and over again.

I felt a hand stop mine. I looked up to see Edward's eyes wide open, they were filled with love and lust. I smirked at him.

"Good Morning Handsome." I said seductively.

"Definitely a good morning." He mumbled.

I traced the contours of his arms. His arms, god they were sexy. I know it sounds weird but when he does push ups his arms flex and sweat…every part of him sweats…

"Bella." He groaned.

"Yes." I asked, he looked down at me then looked down at my hand. I looked down to notice that it was on top of his 'bulge.' Maybe my unconscious mind isn't even innocent…

I blushed but didn't move my hand away. I traced up and down his sheet covered errection with my fingertip.

"God Bella." He moaned and let go of my other hand.

I slipped it under the sheet and took a hold of him. I could hardly fit my hand all around it. But I managed…barely.

I moved my hand up and down to the base and back up to the tip.

"Bella." He moaned loudly. I straddled his lap and pulled the sheet and threw it off the bed.

"It was in my way." I mumbled.

I moved my mouth over his errection.

"Bella. You don't have to- BELLA!" He moaned as I took him in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down his errection. My hand pumped what I could cover.

"God Bella!" Edward screamed as he came in my mouth. Ah the taste of Edward!

I kissed up his stomach licking his abs. I bit his nipples causing him to moan very loudly. They were always sensitive.

He pulled my mouth against his. He was very rough, a side of Edward I never got to see. He was always so gentle, so loving. I had to admit I liked his whole rough side a little too much. I was dripping wet and all he did was kiss me.

I guess he noticed because he smirked when he pulled away. His hands traced down my back. I shivered. Then he flipped us over with him on top.

He kissed my stomach and licked my belly button. He knew I always moaned when he did that.

He kissed my clit and my moaned.

"God Bella. You're so wet." He whispered causing me to moan. Edward hardly ever talked dirty. It was a huge turn on.

He stuck his finger in me and not likely he usually does. He wasn't gentle. He was rough. And I like it a lot.

"Edward! Oh God Yes!" I screamed.

"I love it when you scream my name." He moaned.

"Edward! Please!" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I need you in me now!" I screamed.

I guess that was all he needed. He thrust into me really hard. He was all the way in, oh god. He started moving. He was thrusting into me with so much force that the bed was banging against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to go even deeper.

"Edward!" I yelled as I came.

"God! You are so tight!" He yelled.

He came right after me spilling inside me.

I don't know if I was sex deprived or something else. But I wanted to fuck him till I couldn't walk straight. I pushed him on his back and straddled him.

I felt like teasing him. I would slip down a little bit onto his cock to come back again.

"Fuck Bella! Stop teasing me." He yelled pulling me down on his cock really hard. I moaned. I could feel him all the way in my womb.

I threw my head back moaning as he moved me up and down on him really hard.

"I love your tits." He said sucking on them. They were bouncing with the force he was pulling me down with.

I moaned at his words then my head went blank. He was pushing himself up into me harder with each thrust.

"Edward…Edward…" All I was coherent enough to speak was his name.

His hands came up to grip my breasts and I felt tingles erupt all over my body. I felt my walls begin to tighten around him. He suddenly pulled my body towards his, changing the angle of his thrusts, I instantly came and he continue to thrust into me.

I felt him harden and my pussy clenched around him again and we both came screaming each other's name.

I fell on top of him breathing heavily.

"Is it just me or do you feel like doing this over and over again?" He asked.

"It's not just you." I said.

So we continued. All night. We had sex on every wall in the room. He would throw me against one and pound into me. Then I would push him against the other and go down on him.

We even had sex on my study table. I lay down on it my back flat on the table, my legs hanging off. Edward stood between my legs and pounded into me. All the books and papers flew everywhere.

We fell asleep on the bed after our many rounds. I knew the room was a mess. But I was too sleepy to care. I just had the best sex of my life, well every time was my favourite. But dear lord.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day we woke up really late. Big surprise there. We eventually cleaned the room. It was really messy. Everything was all over the place. And the wall behind my bed had a dent in it.

Gee. I wonder how that got there. Edward left 2 in the afternoon to go back and settle into his room.

I reluctantly let him leave.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Rose and Alice.

"Hi guys." I smiled jumping.

"Why are you so happy?" Alice asked jumping.

"I think the whole world know why she is so happy." Rose looked around the room. "I am surprised to see the room is in one piece."

"Funny." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Seriously. You guys were so loud. The whole building heard you. You should thank me for keeping Emmett busy and out of this building. He is okay with you and Edward having sex but I don't think he wants to hear it." Rose laughed.

"Thank you Rose." I said kissing her cheek.

"Maybe we should call the doctor or something. I think we lost our Bella. I mean she isn't making sarcastic remarks and throwing us out of her room." Alice laughed.

"She is still recovering from her sex escapades." Rose laughed. She stopped laughing when something caught her eye.

"What did you do to the wall?" She laughed.

I turned to look and saw well I think you could call it a stain. There was a 'stain' and it was in the shape of my body. I didn't think I was that sweaty. It was probably when he threw me against the wall and fucked me.

God Bella. Calm down. Filter your thoughts. Oh god the wall. Stop. Edward. STOP! Fucking Edward against a wall. STOP! FOR GOD'S SAKE!

"I don't know?" It sounded like a question.

"It's always the quiet ones." Rose laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you like the chapter. My friend was like 'You have to do a lemon…or multiple ones.' **

**So I did.**

**Me: So who liked this chapter?**

**Edward: ME!!**

**Me: Yes, I know you did. You got screw Bella's brains out.**

**Edward: I know. I love her.**

**Me: So you want to do the honours?**

**Edward: Sure! REVIEW!**


	23. Unloved

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 23**

Bella's POV

"Bella." Alice and Rose sang coming into my room.

"Hi guys." I said looking up from my book.

"What you doing Bella?" Alice sang.

"Reading." I sang back. "Why is the pixie so happy?" I asked Rose while Alice glared at me.

"It's Alice and Jasper's eight year anniversary today. It's also Emmett and mine eight year anniversary." Rose smiled.

"Oh! I remember now! I knew I was forgetting something." I laughed.

They both had wide smiles on their faces.

"So what are you guys doing for your anniversary?" I asked.

"Nothing we know of. I think the boys are trying to surprise us because they didn't mention it." Rose said.

"I hope they have something nice planned." Alice said.

"I wouldn't mind if it included a ring." Rose sighed.

Alice nodded. They have been waiting for the boys to pop the question soon. We are graduating from university in about a month.

"I am sure they will ask soon." I smiled at them.

"Hopefully." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"What time did they say they were getting back?" Rose asked.

"Well they said there classes were until 6. But Edward has to go and do a presentation for his professor." I said. We have all been working our asses off for the past three years.

"So, they should be home any minute." Alice smiled.

"What's happening ladies?" Emmett's voice boomed minutes later.

Jasper walked in behind him shaking his head.

"Nothing." We said.

"So guys, what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked.

"Umm. We're going to play games and relax." Emmett said.

"So you have nothing special planned?" I asked hoping they were kidding.

"Nope. What's so special about today?" Emmett asked and Jasper nodded.

"Get Out." Rose said her voice seething with anger.

"Why?" Emmett asked confused.

"Get out now. Both of you." Alice said.

"What did we do?" Jasper asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOURSELF THAT?" Rose yelled.

Alice and Rose walked to them and pushed them out the door.

"Alice. Why are you crying?" Jasper asked sounding hurt.

They slammed the door in their faces. They both had tears running down there faces.

"They forgot." Alice whispered.

They both sank to the floor. I walked and sat beside them not knowing what to say.

"They forgot all about it. They don't even remember." Rose said.

"They don't love us." Alice whispered.

"They love you guys. They are guys. They are stupid sometimes. I am sure they will remember any minute now and come back running in here." I assured them.

"I don't want to wait for them to realize how stupid they are." Rose said. "Let's go somewhere. Just us." She said.

"Sure. Where do you guys want to go?" I asked hoping they would feel better if we went out.

"The new club that opened. Eclipse. That's the name." Alice said.

We decided that we were going to go to Eclipse. Alice and Rose looked a little happier. But you could see the pain in their eyes.

I know I would be torn if Edward forgot something like that. He never did though. He remembered every little thing. He sent me flowers for our 'month-anniversaries.' It was really cute.

Right now I wanted to go slap my idiot of a brother and the person I think of as a brother.

Alice went as far as dressing us in matching dresses. Though they were in different colours. Mine was blue, Alice's was grey and Rose's was black. It was a little short for my taste but it was sexy. **(On Profile)**

We drove to the club in Alice's Porsche. There was a humongous line in front of the door. But as soon as the bouncer saw us he let us in.

The club was packed. There were people grinding against each other in ways that should be illegal. We made our way to the bar once Rose said that she needed to get drunk.

They made me drink too. After too many drinks to count they started talking, it was actually understandable.

"They don't love us." Alice said.

"Yes they do." I said.

"They forgot Bella." Rose said. "They didn't even remember. You are so lucky that Edward remembers every little thing."

"Yes. He always sends you flowers and takes you on romantic dates." Alice said.

"Yeah. He took her on a boat ride for their six year anniversary." Rose sighed.

"Emmett and Jasper do love you." I said again.

"Then why don't they propose to us?" Alice sighed.

"I mentioned it once and Emmett started laughing. When he saw I looked mad he freaked out and left." Rose whined.

"When I mentioned it Jasper spit his orange juice out." Alice whined.

"Maybe they aren't ready." I said.

"Hey! Bartender! 3 shots of vodka." Rose yelled.

"We shouldn't drink more." I said.

"Bella!" They both whined.

"Fine." I relented.

"Emmett has never sent me flowers." Rose hiccupped.

"Jasper never plans romantic dates." Alice sighed.

"I wish they were like Edward." They said.

"Edward." I sighed and smiled.

"Bella. Your phone is ringing." I put it on speaker phone.

"Bella!" Edward's panicked voice came out. "Where are you?"

"Edward. I love you." I laughed.

"I love you too Bella. Where are you?" He asked.

"Somewhere. I love you Eddie." I laughed along with Rose and Alice.

"Are you guys drunk?" He asked.

"No. Just a little tipsy." I laughed.

"Where are you?" He asked again.

"Eclipse." Alice said.

"Stay where you are. I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said and hung up.

"He is so sexy." I said.

"Emmett and Jasper don't care about us." Rose cried.

"Edward called Bella. They didn't even call once to see if we were okay." Alice whined.

"That sucks." I agreed.

"Bella!" I heard the voice of an angel.

"Edward!" I yelled jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around him.

Edward groaned.

"You're very sexy Eddie." I giggled.

I grinded my hips into his.

"Bella! Not now!" He hissed.

"Now!" I demanded grinding against him again.

"Fuck me Edward." I whispered in his ear.

He groaned very loudly and put me down and dragged me along to Rose and Alice.

They were singing 'Private Dancer' very loudly. I joined them. Edward stood them both up.

"Hold my hand." He sighed. I grabbed his penis.

"My hand Bella. Not my dick." He groaned.

"I like my hand there." I laughed. Everyone around us was laughing too.

"Bella, behave." He said.

"Do I get punished if I don't?" I asked. I like the idea of Edward punishing me.

He threw me over his shoulders and grabbed Alice and Rose's hands.

"You have a nice ass." I told Edward.

He walked outside. Alice and Rose were still singing. So we all sang very loudly.

"This is fun." I laughed.

"Yeah!" Alice and Rose both said.

Edward put Alice and Rose in the backseat and buckled them in. He put me in the front seat.

He drove all the way back to our dorms. He looked sexy when he drove. I giggled.

"What's so funny Bella?" He asked.

"You are sexy." I said.

"Why can't Emmett and Jasper be like you?" Rose whined.

"You are so sweet. You are so good to Bella. And you love her. And you proposed to her." Alice hiccupped.

"They had a fight with them?" Edward asked me.

"They forgot their eight year anniversaries." I told him.

"No they didn't." Edward said.

I looked at him confused. I turned around to tell Rose and Alice but they were both asleep. I saw Emmett and Jasper waiting outside. They carried them inside to their rooms.

"Bye Ali. Bye Rosie!" I yelled after them. Edward carried me inside.

"I love you Eddie." I kissed his neck.

"I love you too Bella." He said.

He took off my dress. I like where this is going.

Then he put a t-shirt on me.

"Edward. Why are you putting on clothes?" I asked.

"Sleep Bella." He said.

"NO! I want you to fuck me Edward. Fuck me till I scream." I whispered the last part.

"No Bella." He said.

"Little Eddie wants to." I said grabbing his dick.

"He always wants to." He mumbled. He put me on the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Sleep Bella." He said.

"Fine." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I had to do that. Something like that happened to my sister in law and it was hilarious and inspired me. Anyway. REVIEW! **


	24. Devious

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 24**

Bella's POV

The next day I woke up with a massive headache. Then I remembered what I had done last night…when did I become so bold?

Edward being the perfect man he is got me pain killers and breakfast. I knew there was a reason I loved him.

Alice and Rose were also feeling like shit. Emmett and Jasper bought them breakfast and pain killers too. So the girls didn't break their faces.

But they still sounded sad over the phone.

It was now around 2 in the afternoon. Edward and I were doing our homework. We had piles and piles, though we always seemed to get it done.

Emmett and Jasper showed up around three, they looked dejected.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked.

"Long story." Jasper mumbled.

"Make it short?" I asked.

"Well, we had the perfect anniversary present planned out. We were going to surprise them today. But they got all pissed yesterday and now they won't listen and there is no way we can do what we planned. And it sucks." Emmett said.

"That's the longest paragraph he has ever put together." Edward laughed.

"Its. Not. Funny." Emmett and Jasper snapped.

"What were you guys going to do?" I asked.

"Propose to them." Jasper mumbled.

I screamed gleefully.

"They have been waiting for you to ask forever!" I said.

"Really?" They both said.

"You two are so clueless sometimes." Edward said.

"I think I can help with your problem." I said.

"Really?" They both asked happily, together again.

"Yes as long as you don't do that again." I said. The whole saying the same thing at the same time was getting kind of creepy.

"So what is your plan?" I asked.

After they filled us in. We put the plan into action.

"Rose! Ali!" I yelled for them.

They both came out of Rose's room.

"You two need to get ready because we are going home for the weekend!" I yelled.

"Really?" They both yelled together.

"Why does everyone do that?" Edward mumbled.

"Yes we are. So pack." I laughed.

They threw their clothes in a bag, well bags. I guess they didn't understand 'home for the weekend' not forever part.

They seemed in a better mood, they weren't even glaring at Jasper and Emmett any more. They actually talked to them. Though it only consisted of a few words.

We got home in no time. And our house, well houses actually looked the same as always. We all rushed into the Cullen Mansion knowing all of them were probably in there.

We rang the doorbell.

"Kids!" Esme yelled hugging us all, followed by the rest of our parents.

After ten million hugs we were actually let into the house.

Emmett and Jasper left around seven. Rose and Alice looked confused. I smiled deviously, they were in for a big surprise.

After they left, Edward and I played our part.

"Oh My God! Angela just called. There is a reunion at Forks High! We have to go!" I said.

"That's a good idea!" Edward said.

"Yay!" Alice yelled.

So we went to go get ready, we decided to go simple yet elegant. We all wore simple dresses.

"This is so cool! I haven't seen anyone since well High School!" Alice laughed.

Edward just smiled at me.

Forks High looked exactly the same. It was kind of creepy.

"How come there are no cars here?" Rose asked.

"We are just early." I told them.

They seemed to buy it.

"Angela said she would be here. Hey, Rose why don't you check the science room. Alice can check the gym and we'll check the cafeteria."

"Okay." They both said and walked off.

"Is it just me or was that too easy?" I laughed.

"That was definitely too easy. I can't believe they listened to us and believed us." Edward laughed.

"All because of my wonderful acting." I teased.

"Very wonderful." He laughed. "Let's get out of here."

"Well, I've always had this fantasy…" I started to say.

Rosalie's POV

This is really weird, there is no one here. I thought it was a reunion. I made my way to the science room. I smiled thinking about the good times.

It was our first year in high school when Emmett asked me to be his girlfriend. It was in the science room, we were lab partners. We had to so some stupid experiment and we slacked of in class so we had to come in after school. I was pissed because there was a dance that day.

Emmett seemed really nervous the whole time. I wondered why. So when he turned around to give me a note, he knocked over a test tube he broke it, spilling everything from it.

It even ruined his note. He started blushing madly, which was very unlike him.

"Um…Rosie. This may not be the best time to ask. But I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He said looking embarrassed.

I literally jumped out my seat and screamed yes. Then I threw myself on him and kissed him like mad. I know he didn't ask with flowers and candles but it was perfect. He looked adorable when he was nervous.

I was so lost in my memories that I didn't notice that I was at the door of the science room. I opened the door and gasped.

The whole room was lit up with candles and there was a red candle sitting amongst the white candles. It was on the desk where Emmett and I used to sit.

I walked to the desk and looked all around the room confused. When I looked back I saw Emmett in front of me on one knee.

I gasped.

"Rosalie Hale I have loved you since I have known you. I know I am stupid idiot, and I swear I won't spill anything on you this time. But would you do the honour of marrying me?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered falling to the floor in front of him. He slid a rink onto my finger and smiled. He reached over and wiped my tears away.

"I love you Rosie." He smiled and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. This was the best day of my life.

Alice's POV

Okay. This is officially weird. I mean if there is a reunion why isn't anyone here. I mean I am here so why isn't anyone else. Maybe they are at a sale in the mall.

Ah! I am missing the biggest sale ever! I was just about to turn around when I heard a song…not any song but _our _song.

Jasper and my song. The song Bella wrote for us. I ran to the sound, it was coming from the gym.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

I ran into the gym.

_That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_  
The whole gym was decorated like it was on my first dance. That was when Jasper told me he loved me.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He fells to the ground and pulled out a ring_

And said

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all the reason for  
I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

I was crying. Where was Jasper? I looked everywhere but I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper on one knee.

_Oh, oh, oh_

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"Mary Alice Cullen, will you marry me?" he asked.

I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. I, Alice Cullen, the queen of words was speechless.

I nodded and somehow whispered a yes.

He slid the finger onto my finger and picked me up and spun me around. I laughed. This was the best day of my life.

Bella's POV

"And what is this fantasy of yours?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I shivered.

Two can play at that game.

I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I've always wanted to christen our old biology table."

He froze and then groaned.

"Your wish is my command." He said picking me up and throwing me over his arm. He walked to the biology room and out me down. It looked exactly the same. Our table was right in the middle of the room and I still had our names engraved in it. I smiled.

I heard Edward lock the door.

"Now about fulfilling that fantasy." Edward said walking towards me.

There was a fire burning behind his green eyes. He lowered his hands to my bottom, picking me up and putting me on our desk. He wrapped my legs around his waist and lowered his lips to mine.

He licked my bottom lip and gasping, he plunged his tongue inside my mouth, moaning as he went.

I finally began to respond, closing my eyes, finally running my fingers through his hair and letting out a strangled moan. He began tugging off my dress mumbling something about it being a bother.

Our lips separated briefly when he threw my dress over my head, and then his mouth was on my throat gently nibbling his way down. I felt his hands go towards the clasp of my bra. He teased me rubbing my nipples through my bra.

Pulling away, I all but ripped it from my body. He chuckled to himself and his hands went to cup my breasts. My head fell back as a low groan came from my mouth. I began to tug at the hem of his shirt and lifted it. When it came off, I placed a kiss on his collarbone and began to go lower. I kissed all the way down his chest biting his nipples, making him moan.

I knew him well. I knew what made him moan louder and what made him whimper in pleasure. He ripped off my panties his eyes burning with even more passion.

My cheeks flushed again as he took in my body and with a small growl he flung himself on top of me, pushing me all the way down on the desk. He kissed me feverishly and passionately and I became light headed. I never would get used to his. His perfection, everything about him. We had made love a lot of times, but every time was different. Better in some way.

I trailed my hands to his pants, pulling both his pants and boxers. I wanted him, I was dripping wet. He pulled my body forward until my bottom was at the edge of the desk. He wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his erection press against the wetness of my center. Slowly, he pushed forward. I gasped and arched my back taking in more of him. He groaned in pleasure, placed his hands on my hips, and began to thrust in and out.

"Faster." I screamed.

He complied, pounding into me harder and faster.

"Mine." He said biting my neck.

Edward thrust harder and harder reaching deeper and deeper, until I could no longer stand the pressure that was building. The spring inside me snapped and I felt myself come. It hit me in waves. My body was shaking and twitching as I cried out. Edward must have felt it, too, because as soon as the first wave hit me, his hot liquid shot into me.

We both finished, and stayed still for a moment. Our bodies were slick with sweat. Edward was the first to speak. "Bella, that was…" he paused. "I can't even think of a word that describes how wonderful that was."

"I have that effect on people I teased."

"Mhm." He said.

We got dressed eventually and made our way home. I knew that Alice and Rose were probably having the times of their lives right now.

We were all engaged now, all of us. Life goes by fast. I just can't wait till my wedding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I added a little bit of everything in there. I wasn't going to write them lemon and leave the chapter but then I felt nice so I did.**

**REVIEW MY LOYAL WONDERFUL READERS! IF YOU DO I WILL SEND YOU A SEXY EDWARD AND YOU CAN GET IN HIS PANTS IF YOU WANT!**


	25. PlanningWeddings

Teardrops On My Guitar

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 25**

Bella's POV

The next few months went by really fast. We were all preparing to graduate, pulling things together. Our three years at Meyer University were great. We grew even closer if that was possible.

We had all graduated with perfect GPA's. We all got jobs coming right out of university, I know it sounds highly impossible, but with our grades and our parent's connections we all got jobs.

Rosalie worked for a car company, not any ordinary car company. They only sold valuable cars, like Lamborghini, Ferrari, BMW and more that I can't pronounce or don't really know about. Rosalie was in heaven. She was even a part time model for Alice.

Alice had an internship with Gucci through university. Now she had her own line, it was called 'Bite Me.' Her business was up and running, she is already one of the best fashion designers in the industry. She is already really rich, she found success really early in her career. She even has her own T.V show. It's called 'What Not to Wear', it features people whom Alice's refers to as 'Fashion Violators Who Need Help'. And her co-host is Jasper…

Jasper is also a history professor, he got a job at Meyer University. Though he really doesn't need it. His students love him, it pisses Alice off because there are always girls after him. It is kind of funny.

Emmett is an architect, hilarious I know. But he is really good. He worked for some big shot company who designed and made buildings all over the world.

As for Edward, he is finishing his residency meaning I hardly see him. He graduated at the top of his class, and because Carlisle was a surgeon and Edward had worked with him at times, his schooling was shorter than everyone else's. He was really happy about it. Everyone was so impressed by him that he got offered jobs everywhere.

I am a psychologist. I work at the local hospital. Funny thing, Edward also works there. And all the nurses swoon over him. So I make sure to walk up to him a few times a day and kiss him like crazy. He doesn't mind at all… He makes a very sexy doctor.

Along with being a psychologist I am also writing a book. Well I've been writing it since the end of high school but it's almost done now. It's sort of like my life, two best friends falling in love though the book has much more drama than my life ever did.

Our parents are really proud of us. Speaking of parents, all of our mothers are going crazy with wedding planning. And on top of that we have Alice and Rosalie.

We have been planning our weddings for months now. My wedding is next week. I wanted a simple quite wedding and Edward did too. So much to Alice's disappointment our wedding was simple.

We were only inviting close friends and family. Only about 200 people were attending our wedding. The wedding is going to be held in this beautiful church near the outskirts of Forks. The reception was going to be held in the humongous backyard.

We had everything ready. The flowers were decided on, so was the cake, food, colours and music. Alice was going to be my maid of honour and Rosalie was going to be my bridesmaid. Jasper was going to be Edward's best man.

Alice's wedding was two months after mine. She had an extravagant wedding. Her guest list is really long, about a 1000 people. Her wedding venue was this humongous garden. It was perfect for her wedding.

Rosalie was going to be her maid of honour and I was going to be her bridesmaid. Alice's dress like her wedding was very stylish. She designed it herself. She even designed my dress and Rose's. Emmett was going to be Jasper's best man.

Rose and Emmett's wedding was three months after Alice's. Like Alice's wedding her was also very extravagant. She also had a guest list of about 1000 people. Her wedding was going to be held at a chapel in Seattle, her reception was Fairmont Olympic Hotel. It was beautiful, it is styled after an Italian Renaissance theme.

Her dress was beautiful, designed by Alice of course. I was her maid of honour and Alice was her bridesmaid. Edward was Jasper's best man.

With my wedding a week away, and Alice and Rose's right after we have been very busy for the past few months. We were settling into our jobs and planning our weddings.

Currently I was sitting in the kitchen with Alice and Rose who were arguing over something. I didn't know what because I was off in La-la land.

I was waiting for Edward to come home and rescue me. Emmett and Jasper had dragged him away somewhere.

"Bella!" Alice said.

"Yeah."

"Tell Rosalie that we will not have strippers at our joint bachelorette party." She whined.

"Bachelorette party?" I gulped, we hadn't discussed that yet.

"God Bella. Where are you lost?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"We will not have strippers." Alice said.

"The guys will." Rose said.

"Edward wouldn't." I gasped.

"Maybe he wouldn't but you know Emmett won't listen to him." Rose said.

"I don't want strippers." I said.

"We are going to get strippers if the guys are." Rose said aggravated.

"Why don't you just ask the guys if they are having strippers?" I asked.

"Sure Bella. So you want me to go up to Emmett and ask, 'Are you having strippers?' and he's going to say, 'Never babe.' But we know they will." Rose said.

"Too bad. Because I know that Jasper and Edward won't let them get strippers. And I don't even know why we are arguing because Carlisle, Charlie and John are going to be at their bachelor party. So we know that there will be no strippers. Period." Alice smiled deviously.

Rose huffed and slumped in her chair.

"Anyway. As I was saying, we are going to clubs and getting drunk." Alice smiled. "And Bella you should be happy that we aren't having the party right before your wedding day, you have a whole week left. Well five days." She smiled at me.

There was no point in arguing with Alice so I didn't. I looked at the clock again.

I want Edward! Just as I thought that he walked through the kitchen door. I squealed and jumped into his arms.

I breathed deeply and inhaled his wonderful scent.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"Me too." He smiled.

I pressed my lips to his. They moved softly and lovingly against mine. How I love this man…

"Save it for your honeymoon." Emmett said.

I pulled away and stuck my tongue out at him.

Being stupid we both decided to not have sex before the wedding since last month. We really regret it now. I haven't had sex with Edward for 3 weeks.

Sometimes I want to just forget about it and jump him. But sadly I don't, and I know that I want to wait but it's so hard!

Especially when he looks so irresistible with his crooked smile, and his shirt buttons undone. His chest all glistening, his hair all messed up, his neck and dear god his black shirt. I want to rip it off his body and run my tongue across every contour of his chest and abs.

Stop it Bella! Have some dignity, control yourself!

"So ready for your bachlorette party?" He asked.

"No." I groaned. "I don't want to go."

"Me either." He sighed.

"Aren't guys supposed to love bachelor parties?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"That's for people who will be sad to leave their unmarried life. I can't wait to be married to you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Edward." I sighed. Could he be any more perfect?

"I have an idea." He said.

I nodded at him to continue.

"Less than halfway through the parties everyone will be drunk. So how about we sneak out and spend the rest of the time together?" He asked.

Okay. He just got more perfect.

"You are a genius!" I yelled.

"What did he do?" Jasper asked.

Oops. I kind of forgot that they were all in there.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"You better not think about doing anything funny Edward Anthony." Alice glared at him.

"I would never." Edward said sounding and looking innocent.

"I've got my eyes on you." Alice did the whole thing with her hand.

"Ha-ha. Jasper won't like that." Emmett laughed.

"He is her brother Emmett." Everybody said at the same time.

"That is really creepy." Emmett said looking kind of scared.

"We are off to get ready." Alice said.

"Keep your phone on you." Edward whispered while Alice glared at him.

I kissed him good bye and followed Alice up the stairs.

Alice already had our dresses picked out.

Rose's dress was a strapless black bubble dress with white polka dots.

My dress was baby blue with a deep v-neck, it had rhinestones on the neck line and under the bust. And it was skin tight but very cute.

Alice's dress was black and grey, it was strapless the top was black while the dress flowed out like a bubble dress in grey. It was very cute. **(All Dress On Photobucket. Link On Profile)**

We all looked gorgeous by the time we were done. We all left to the first club. We were going club crawling. How fun! Not…

The first club was awesome, its name was Twilight. Alice and Rose were already drunk. We danced like crazy.

Our mothers were there along with a few good friends.

After Alice got bored we left to our second club. It was called 'New Moon'. Everyone except me was pretty much drunk now. It was hilarious.

A guy who was probably 16 asked Alice to dance and she slapped him then yelled at him for being too young.

Next we went to 'Eclipse', the club we came to when Alice and Rose were pissed at Emmett and Jasper. Sadly one of the bartenders remembered me and kept on bothering me.

So when he grabbed me, I kicked him in the balls while everyone laughed.

My phone rang around midnight.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you? I snuck out." Edward said.

"Eclipse." I told him.

"Wait outside for me. I'll be there in five minutes." He said.

"Love you." I said and hung up.

I snuck outside without anyone noticing. As he promised he was outside sitting in his car.

I jumped in. He looked handsome as always. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the top four buttons undone and black jeans.

"You look so sexy." He said. "Beautiful as always."

I blushed.

"You don't look bad yourself Pretty boy." I laughed

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You didn't drink?" I asked.

"Nope." He smiled.

"How did you manage that?" I laughed.

"Well, I got everyone else drunk and every time they passed a drink to me I poured into theirs." He laughed.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise love."

"Why?" I whined.

He just laughed at me.

"Be patient Bella."

He drove for a while away from the city lights. I left a message on Esme, Renee and Alice's phone telling them that we left in case they noticed. Edward pulled up into an empty parking lot of a park.

He got out of the car and opened my door. Then he opened the trunk and got out a picnic basket and two blankets.

"Aw. A picnic at 2 in the morning." I laughed.

"Gee. And I was trying to be romantic." He teased.

"Oh you are." I assured him.

He walked towards the trees. It wasn't dark because there was a full moon.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"This place I found." He said and walked in front of me holding my hand.

We turned off the trail into the trees.

"Edward, I swear if we get lost I am going to kill you." I teased.

"Funny Bella."

After about five minutes we were in a clearing. It was beautiful. There was a little pond on the side with a little waterfall. There was grass and flowers all over the ground. The moonlight shone over everything making it more beautiful.

"It's so pretty." I said.

"Just like you." He kissed my forehead.

He lay the blanket under a big tree by the lake. Then he sat down and pulled me on top of him. He took off my heels and pulled a blanket over us.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I sighed and snuggled closer.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Kind of." I admitted.

"I made cookies." He said taking a box out.

I squealed when I saw the chocolate chip cookies.

"Remember the first time we tried to make cookies?" I asked.

"Yes. We were 7 and wanted to make cookies for Esme and Renee." He laughed.

"And we got flour everywhere." I laughed.

"It was your fault."

"Was not!" I argued.

"Yes it was. I told you not to tip the bag over." He said.

"Hey! I am not the one that dropped the eggs." I stuck my tongue out.

"You better keep that in your mouth. I have an urge to suck on it." He said.

I gasped.

"Cheater." I said.

"Everything is fair in love and war." He said.

"Remember when you told Emmett to got get flour, and he got flowers." I laughed.

"He was always a little dumb."

"Hey! He is my brother mister. Only I am allowed to make fun of him." I teased.

"Well then we can make fun of you now can't we." He asked.

"Ha. You got nothing on me."

"Oh I do. Remember your little crush on our teacher." He teased.

"I was 10 for goodness sake."

"I know. You were always by the teacher's desk and you gave him those puppy eyes. You followed him everywhere." He laughed.

"Ha. At least I didn't kick the teacher because I was jealous."

"I only did that because he was stealing my future wife." He teased.

"I remember that! You got those toy rings from the machine and got down on one knee and said 'Will you marry me?' And you only did it because you saw it in a movie." I laughed.

"No I did it because Mike said he was going to marry you." He laughed.

"So we have practically been engaged since we were in kindergarten." I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Gee. Took you long enough to tell me you loved me." I teased.

"Like you were any better." He teased.

"I was a busy girl."

"Ha. You spent every living moment with me." He said.

"True."

We sat there for the rest of the night eating cookies and recalling our childhood. And making out like horny teenagers.

I had always been Edward's and always will be. I know what they mean about soul mates. But I think Edward is even more than that. I can't imagine me without him.

And we were getting married in 5 days.

I know most people would be nervous or scared but I am not. I can't wait to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The wedding is going to be in the next chapter. **

**I would like to thank every one that reviews. They really encourage me to write. You guys are absolutely awesome.**

**As of today all previous chapters have been edited. So anything that didn't make sense before now does. I fixed all my spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	26. ThePerfectWedding

**Author's note- Sorry for the long delay guys. But school is really hard right now. This is the wedding chapter and I hope you guys like it. I made it extra long to make up for not updating fro such a long time.**

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 26**

Bella's POV

I woke up because of the stupid sun! I should have closed the curtains before falling sleep. I rolled over and my eyes shot open when I remembered what today was.

Today was my wedding day! I was going to become Mrs. Edward Cullen! I squealed like Alice and jumped out of bed. I almost had a fight with the floor but I didn't fall.

I smiled and opened my door to see Alice already outside my door jumping up and down.

"Wedding Day!" She squealed.

"Aw. The blushing bride is up." Rose said from behind her. They had started calling me the blushing bride because well I blush…a lot.

"Oh My God! I can't believe that it is your wedding!" Alice said. "We have so much to do!"

"Calm down Pixie." Rose said.

Alice glared at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Could you guys stop fooling around? Where is Edward?" I asked anxious to see him.

"You know the rules Bells. He can't see you until the wedding." Alice said.

"But Ali!" I whined.

"No buts missy. Now get you butt in the shower. We have appointments." Alice said pushing me into the washroom. Sometimes I hate that pixie.

"I hate you." I murmured.

"No you don't." she said smugly. Sadly she was right I could never hate her, she was like my sister.

"Fine." I mumbled

They left me alone after that. I showered and washed my hair. I didn't have to shave since Alice had taken me to get a full body wax, a painful full body wax.

I wrapped a towel around me and stepped into my room. Alice had my clothes on my bed. Sneaky pixie.

She left me blue skinny jeans, flats and a really cute shirt. The shirt said 'It's All About Me…the bride.' It was awesome. **(On Profile) **

I went downstairs to see that everyone was wearing jeans and pink t-shirts. The t-shirt said 'Team Bride.' **(On Profile)**

It had Alice written all over it. That girl never does anything half way.

"The bride's here." Stephanie laughed.

"How are you feeling hon?" Renee asked.

"Nervous. Excited. Hyper. Scared. Happy." I laughed.

"That sound about right." Esme laughed.

"Quit making lame jokes! Hurry up and eat! We have appointments. What would the world ever do without me?" Alice murmured the last part to herself.

After we ate the doorbell rang. Alice had a whole team of professionals come over. She was so extra, but I love her.

We all got manicures and pedicures. They spent a whole hour on my hair. And another hour on my make-up. Alice was yelling orders at them the whole time.

My hair was pulled back into a fancy bun with cute little flower clips. **(On Profile)** Alice had insisted on me having a tiara. Apparently it went with my dress. My dress was beautiful, Alice designed it. It was strapless with a pink bow around the waist then it flowed out. The pink sash matched with my tiara. **(Both on Profile.)**

My bridesmaids had pink dresses with a white sash. Alice designed those to match my dress. And again they were perfection. **(On Profile.)**

By the time everyone had their hair and make-up done it was about two hours till the wedding.

I was nervous but so happy. I felt like I could throw up but at the same time I felt like I could fly.

Alice, Rose, Esme and Renee helped me into my dress.

They all gasped when I turned around.

"What did I mess up something? Tell me the dress fits okay!" I freaked.

"Shut up Bella." Alice said.

"You look beautiful." Esme said.

"My baby is getting married." Renee cried.

Rose led me to the mirror. I couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was me. I looked like a vision, like an angel.

"Edward is so going to die when he sees you. Rose laughed.

Edward. Oh my god! I am getting married! To Edward! I am going to become Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

And with that I fainted.

Edward's POV

Rose and Alice woke all the guys up at six and kicked us out of the house. I didn't even get to see Bella!

Alice said that we better look pulled together by the wedding! It was at six in the evening. No guy needs twelve hours to get ready. We don't even need twelve minutes.

I was a nervous wreck all day. While the other guys sat around playing Xbox, I was thinking about Bella. She was going to become my wife in one hour. At twilight I am going to be married to the love of my life.

"How are you feeling son?" Carlisle asked stepping into the room with Charlie.

"Like a nervous wreck!" I said.

"Even I could have told you that! He is been pacing for the past hour." Emmett yelled.

I glared at him.

"Calm down dude. She's not going to leave you at the alter." He laughed.

I paled. She could do that? I didn't even think about it.

Everyone glared at Emmett.

"Thanks bro. Nice way to calm him down." Jasper said sarcastically.

"She loves you. She will be there." Jasper promised. "Alice has been calling me for the past few hours and keeping me updated. So stop worrying." Jasper said.

Charlie left during the speech to go to Bella.

We all got into the limo and headed towards the church. Bella and I had been out for a drive when we saw it. It was perfect so we decided to have our wedding there.

Bella was already there, though I didn't get to see her. I missed her so much. God I can't wait for the wedding to start.

Bella's POV

"Bella." I heard Rosalie.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I spent years planning your wedding. You better not ruin it!" Alice yelled. That woke me up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted! Alice said. "You almost ruined your dress." She shrieked.

"Gee. How nice of you to be worried about me." I rolled my eyes. She gave me an apologetic look.

"Charlie is here. We need to get to the church." Rose said leaving the room and letting Charlie in.

"Well. Don't you look handsome Charlie." Alice said smiling and left the room. He blushed.

"Bells. You look beautiful. You ready kiddo?" He asked, I could tell he was trying hard not to cry.

"Yeah." I whispered.

We got in the limo and made our way to the church. They rushed me inside so no one could see me. Edward wasn't there yet.

The next half hour passed by rally fast. Next thing I knew I was standing behind huge doors. Waiting for Alice to step out onto the aisle so me and Charlie could follow.

My lullaby started, the one Edward wrote for me. I took a deep breath and stepped into the room. As soon as I saw Edward I forgot everything. He looked amazing in his black tux. He had the biggest smile on his face. I felt like running up to him. But I knew Alice would kill me if I did.

So I walked with Charlie, slowly.

Edward's POV

I was a nervous wreck. I was standing at the alter waiting for Bella. Rosalie came in first, Emmett's breath hitched as soon as he saw her. Alice followed after.

Then Bella stepped through the door with Charlie. And I forgot to breathe. She looked beautiful. Like an angel. She was the most beautiful women ever. Even god must be jealous of her. Her eyes locked onto mine.

We stared at each other while she walked down the aisle.

Charlie handed her over to me. She kissed his cheek and took my hand. She stood beside me smiling.

The minister started talking but I didn't hear any of it. I only stared at Bella the whole time. Bella turned to me when it was time for our vows.

"Bella, I know I wanted you to be my wife since the day I saw you. I remember thinking that you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen. I know I can't live without you. And I don't want to. You have always been my best friend, the person I love. I will never understand how you can love me so much. And I can't even begin to explain how much I love you. With you I know I can face anything, because our love will see us through. I promise to love and care for you from now until the end of time."

Bella had tears in her eyes by the time I was finished. I couldn't help but reach over and wipe them away. I heard a chorus of 'awww' from some people in the room.

The minister told Bella to recite her vows.

"Edward I knew you were the one for me. I always dreamed of being a princess getting rescued by her prince and skipping off to her happily ever after. And you were the prince in every single dream. You have made my dream come true. I love you so much, I can even begin to explain it but I know that I am going to love you forever. For the rest of my life." She said sweetly looking at me the whole time.

I felt a tear stream down my cheek and I am man enough to admit it. I took her hand in mine and brought it up to my lips and kissed it.

The minister started talking again.

"In holy matrimony, do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love her, honour her and cherish her, in sickness and in health throughout all eternity?"

"I do." I replied not taking my eyes off Bella.

"In holy matrimony, do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love him, honour him and cherish him, in sickness and in health throughout all eternity?"

"I do." She whispered.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may know kiss the bride." The minister said.

I leaned in towards Bella. As soon as my lips touched hers I felt like I was in heaven. Our lips moved together softly and lovingly but they had passion and fire behind them.

I reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." I whispered.

"I love you too Mr Cullen." She smiled.

Our moment was interrupted by two very eager and immature family members. Alice and Emmett. They both crashed into us and squeezed the living daylight out of us.

"Bella! You are my real sister now!" Alice gushed.

"Hey does that mean I have to be Edward's real brother?" Emmett asked.

We all looked at him and gave him the 'obviously look'

"Man that sucks." He muttered.

Bella whacked him.

"Kidding." He said. "Welcome to the family Edward. You better take care of her." He said.

"Always." I promised.

Bella's POV

I was officially Mrs. Edward Cullen. I squealed on the inside. The ceremony was beautiful though I didn't hear a word the minister said. I was too busy looking at Edward. He looked dashing in his tux. Even more than usual.

After Emmett and Alice everyone congratulated us. Renee and Esme were crying and I am pretty sure I saw tears in Charlie's eyes. Though he denied it, men and their manly pride.

After posing for a thousand pictures we got into our limo and made our way back home. The reception was to be held in the backyard at our house.

Everyone was happy and grinning. Though me and Edward were grinning like mad idiots. I was so happy, to be married to the man of my life.

The backyard was decorated to perfection. There were flowers and candles everywhere. There was a big wooden dance floor in the middle and there was a DJ. The buffet table was on the left and there were tables all surrounding the dance floor.

Edward and I sat on the table right at the front with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

As my Maid of Honour and Edward's best man Alice and Jasper got up to make a speech.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen…and Emmett." Alice laughed sticking her tongue out at Emmett while everyone laughed. "As Edward and Bella's Maid of Honour and Best man we are suppose to present some fancy speech but it's impossible to describe their relationship in words." Alice said. Edward picked up my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him then at Alice and Jasper.

"Edward and Bella have always been the best of friends. Our parents used to joke around and say that they would get married one day. They just didn't realize how right they were." Jasper said.

"It was so obvious that they were in love with each other. Everyone knew, except Edward and Bella." Alice said. Everyone laughed while I blushed. Edward kissed my cheek. "So my dear brother decided to be a man and admit it, though he wasn't smart enough to just go up to her and say, 'Bella. I am totally and madly in love with you. I have been since forever. Tell me you love me too.' Alice tried to imitate Edward.

"Despite that they realized that they were in love with each other and have been inseparable since then. Sometimes when you look at them you feel like your interrupting a private moment. The way they look at each other with so much love seems impossible." Jasper said smiling; I had tears running down my cheek.

"They have been through so much together but it has only made them stronger. I bet that I can never find anyone that is on love with each other as much as they are. Their relationship is one to envy. They are absolutely perfect for each other. I know that they will always be together until they die, even after that. A love like this is hard to find and even harder to break, not even god could break them apart." Alice said smiling fondly.

"This is truly a match made in heaven. We wish you a very happy married life. We love you both. Now its time for a toast. To Bella and Edward, the two most wonderful people in this world." Jasper finished smiling.

I was full out crying now. Edward kissed my cheek and wiped the tears away. We both hugged Alice and Jasper and Emmett felt left our so he pulled us all into a hug.

After that we cut the cake and ate which was perfect like everything else. Before I knew it was time for our first dance.

"May I have this dance Mrs Cullen?" Edward asked holding out his hand.

I simply nodded and he led us to the dance floor.

The song I wrote came on. **(This song was written by Taylor Swift. I am just using it for the story and I changed it a bit so it fit with the story (Just the age thing))**

_She said, I was seven and you were too  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Edward held me close to him and we swayed to the music. He had already heard the song and loved it. We both thought it was perfect for our first dance. He even helped with it.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

"Me too." I said. "I am so happy."

"I feel like the happiest man alive." He kissed my forehead.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

I leaned toward his mouth and kissed him. My life was utter bliss.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be too  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

After my dance with Edward, I danced with Charlie. Good thing that Renee had the whole learning to dance phase or we both would have been stumbling like idiots.

"I am going to miss you Bella." He said.

"I am not going anywhere daddy." I told him.

"I know but you're going to have your own life, your own family. I feel like I am losing you in a way. You aren't going to be my little girl anymore" He said.

"Aw. Daddy. I am always going to be your little girl. Even when I start looking as old as you." I teased.

"Who you calling old?" He teased back.

"You." I stuck my tongue out.

After that I danced with Carlisle.

"I always knew you two would get married." He said.

"Yeah. That's why I wrote a song about it." I teased him. We always had a close relationship. He was like a second dad to me. Maybe because I spent so much time at the Cullen house.

"It was a beautiful song." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I am glad that I can really call you my daughter now." He said.

"Thanks dad." I smiled, and he beamed. That was the first time I called him dad. Though he was always like a father to me.

"I always thought of you as a father anyway." I told him.

"Right Bella. That's why you asked me to marry you." He teased.

"I was four years old for lord's sake." I said.

"It was funny though. I come home and a four year girl asks me to marry her." He teased.

"I didn't know what it meant though." I laughed.

"Edward did. He pouted for the whole day." He laughed.

"Yeah, remember our kindergarten wedding?" I asked. He nodded.

"You had Emmett be the minister and everything." He laughed.

"So this is technically my second wedding. And my last." I said.

"Aw. Bella what about me? You asked me to marry you, I thought you would wait for me." He teased.

"Funny dad. Not going to happen." I laughed.

After that I danced with my retard of a brother.

"Never thought you could look this beautiful Bell-sy." He laughed.

I kicked his leg.

"You know I am joking. I only do it because I love you." He said.

"Yeah. Yeah. And sadly I love you too Brother Bear." I hugged him.

"I always thought you would be the first to get married. You were always the more mature one." He said.

"Anyone can't help but look mature compared to you." I teased.

"True. I am little kid at heart." He said.

"No you're just a bear." I laughed.

"I am going to miss you Bells." He said.

"Not you too. I am not going anywhere and neither are you." I said.

"Yeah. But now you're married, then I am going to get married and we are going to have our own families." He said.

"But our families are always going to join and make one big family. Right Em?" I asked.

"Always Squirt." He promised.

"Good." I said.

"May I dance with the lady?" Jasper asked.

"Sure Jazz." I laughed.

"So Bella how does it feel to be married?" He asked.

"So far it's been wonderful. Give it a month and you'll know yourself." I laughed.

"I am nervous about that." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"What if I am not a good husband?" He asked.

"Jazz. It doesn't matter. No one can be a good husband or wife. You have to learn from your mistakes. And Alice is always going to love you no matter what." I told him.

"Thanks Bella. That helped." He said. "But when I asked that dear husband of yours he just said that he would kill me if I ever hurt Alice." He laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be right beside him." I laughed.

"You make a beautiful bride Bella." He said.

"Thanks."

"I've never seen Edward or you this happy." He observed.

"I can't explain it. But there is this feeling like nothing could ever break us apart. I mean I guess it was there before. But now it's as if it's set in stone and nothing could take him from me." I said.

"That's deep." He said.

"Yeah. I am the better of the two siblings. Emmett is the shallow one." I joked.

"May I please have my wife back now?" Edward appeared at my side.

"She's all yours." Jasper said.

"I love you Edward." I said as we swayed.

"Me too. I missed you the whole time I was dancing with everyone." He said.

"I didn't miss you a bit." I joked. He laughed.

"Yeah. And pigs fly." He teased.

"Hey that's my line Lover boy." I said.

"Can I get you to retire the nickname now since we are married?" He pleaded.

"Nope." I said

"So did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah. I had a lot of talks with everyone." I said.

"About?" He asked.

"It feels as if everything is going to change soon." I said.

"It will. We are going to be different. But we are all going to be one big family." He said.

"Remind me to get a humongous dining table." I said as he laughed.

We swayed slowly to the music.

"So any clues about where we are going for our honeymoon?" I asked.

"Not really. But it's exactly what you want." He said.

"So I guess it's a quite place, with no distractions, and we only have to leave to get food?" I asked.

"I am not telling you anything." He laughed.

"Fine Cullen. I see how it is." I laughed.

"Well Cullen, that is how it is." He teased.

"Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. It does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" I thought

"It's perfect." He said kissing me yet again.

"You think anyone would notice if we left?" I asked.

"Alice is still here." He replied.

"I guess not then." I laughed.

The rest of the reception was kind of a blur.

Finally I was allowed to leave and change. Alice and Rose helped me out of the dress into something more comfortable.

I went with a summer dress. They took the pins out of my hair allowing it to fall in waves across my back.

Edward and I got into the Volvo and left.

"Still no clue on where we are going?" I asked.

"Nope. But it's close." He said.

"Good." I said while he smiled smugly.

We drove out of Forks and past Seattle. Edward pulled onto a deserted road. We drove down the road and he took a right.

I gasped. In front of me was a beautiful cottage. And behind the cottage was a beautiful lake. There was a beautiful garden all around the cottage. **(Picture On Profile)**

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"It's perfect." I said.

He opened his door and got out. He came around the car and opened my door. He didn't wait for me to get out; he picked me up bridal style.

"Let's carry you across the threshold." He grinned.

He opened the door and carried me inside. The inside was even more beautiful from the outside, if that was even possible. There were chandeliers and it was decorated perfectly.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Yup. Our parents bought this cottage and Esme decorated it." He laughed.

"So is the bedroom as beautiful as the rest of the house?" I asked seductively.

"I guess we have to find out don't we?" He said walking towards the bedroom.

"I guess we do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The song used in this chapter is Oh my my my by Taylor Swift. All the pictures are on my profile. There is a link to Photobucket. All the pictures from this chapter are on the first page. And for the other chapters you might have to scroll through the pages. **

**Anyway. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really haven't been to a lot of Christian weddings. So if there is something wrong with it just ignore it please!=] Or tell me what is wrong and I'll fix it.**

**The wedding night is going to be in the next chapter.  
**

**REVIEW!**


	27. WeddingNight

**Author's Note- Sorry for the long wait guys. School has been taking up all my time. I wrote this when I was supposed to be studying for my tests. So if my grades suffer I blame you guys. Lol. **

**This is the promised lemon-filled Edward and Bella sexy chapter. Anyway if you guys have watched Twilight I would love to know what you thought of it. I personally loved it. =]**

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 27**

Bella's POV

The bedroom was as beautiful as the house. Edward put me down in front of the bed.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" He asked.

"Only about a 100 times." I teased.

"Well, let's make it a 101. You, Isabella Cullen, are the most beautiful women in this world." He said.

If anyone else had said that I would have told them to go get their eyes checked but when Edward said it I believed him. It sounded sincere.

I didn't say anything but kissed him sweetly. I slowly started to take off his tux, then jacket. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt, it took me quite a while to unbutton it.

I pushed his shirt off his shoulder and kissed his chest right above his heart. He pulled my face up so I could see his.

His eyes were filled with love and need. He looked at me like I was his angel. He leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss as he slowly unzipped the back of my wedding gown.

It fell down to my legs and I heard Edward gasp. I blushed.

I was wearing a white corset that did wonders for my boobs, a white thong and stocking tat were attached to the corset. **(On Profile)**

"God. You're beautiful. You are going to be the death of me." He groaned. I giggled.

He kissed my neck, I moaned when he started to suck on it. It had been so long since we had made love. We had to be stupid and decide to not have sex until tonight. I know realized what I had missed.

His lips moved sinfully along my body. I almost came right then.

I started pulling on his belt trying to get it off.

Edward chuckled and started to rub my arm. "Impatient, aren't we?" He asked.

"It's been a month." I growled at him successfully managing to pull the belt off.

I kissed him while trying to pull his pant off.

My hands wrapped around his neck and my fingers tangled into his hair so I could push him closer to me. My tongue poked out of my mouth and started to trace his bottom lip. Edward opened his mouth soon after I opened my mouth so he could deepen our kiss. His hands were pulling at the zipper on my corset. He literally ripped it off my body.

His mouth left mine as soon as my breasts were exposed. A loud moan escaped my lips when his mouth clamped onto one of my nipples. I stared up at the ceiling, trying not to let my eyes roll into the back of my head. It had been so long.

He pulled back and blew on it making me moan even louder. He started sucking on my other breast. The things this man could do with his mouth should be considered illegal.

He got on his knees in front of me and kissed and licked my stomach. He slowly dragged my stocking down my legs, kissing every part of my leg that was exposed. He kissed back up my leg, my hands went into his hair.

He kissed me through my thong and I screamed his name. I felt his smile. He slowly and dear god I do mean slowly dragged my underwear down my leg.

I was aching for him. He kissed everywhere but not where I wanted him too. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself.

I screamed when I felt his head between my legs and his tongue strong my pussy.

"Ed-ward…" I moaned out.

He hummed against me causing me to moan his name even louder.

I gasped and arched my hips further into his mouth grabbing his hair trying to make him go deeper. Edward continued his skilful ministrations on my clit slowly licking up and down before applying pressure and circling in. I was moaning his name over and over at the sensations of his tongue worshiping me.

He moved down and proceeded to thrust his tongue in and out of me while rubbing by clit with one hand and bringing the other up to massage my breast. I was about to explode and I needed my release, but I wanted him inside me first.

I pulled him up, since he was still in front of me on his knees. I caught him off guard and pushed him onto the bed. I kissed down his chest. I bit all the way down his chest to his boxers. I pulled them down with my teeth.

I took his errection in my hand.

My tongue darted out of my mouth and licked away the bead of pre cum that had formed on the head of his cock.

"Mmm." I savoured the taste.

"Fuck Bella." He moaned.

I took as much of him as I could into my mouth, my hands took care of what my mouth couldn't. His fingers knotted themselves into my hair trying to make me go faster. I took my other hand and played with is balls.

"God Bella. I need you." He said pulling me away from his dick. He flipped us over so he was on top of me.

He quickly thrust into me and we both moaned.

My back arched at the sensation of finally being filled by him. He thrust in hard all the way to the hilt. I groaned at the feeling. Grunting at the feel of my hips moving upward to meet his Edward pulled my left thigh and brought my leg up over his shoulder and I wrapped my other leg around his waist. At the new position Edward was able to angle himself further providing both of us with more pleasure. He started to rock his hips forward and I met him each time. We soon found our awaited rhythm and I gripped his hair for, well, just for something to hold onto. His grunts were becoming louder as he picked up his pace and his pressure. I started to feel my self constrict around him and I couldn't help from moaning his name as I came.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He came right with me. We both lay on the bed exhausted.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." He said.

"I love you too." I sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up alone the next morning, I sat up and looked around the room but Edward was no where to be found. I pulled on my panties and his white shirt and made my way to the kitchen.

Edward was standing there cooking in his boxers. It was a wonderful sight. I really didn't mind waking up to that everyday.

He hadn't heard me come in. I sneaked up behind and jumped onto his back. He let up a yelp.

"Dear God, you scared the hell out of me Bella." He sighed.

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist it. You looked to sexy standing here in your boxers. I said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah. I know I am irresistible." He laughed.

"Stop bragging. You aren't that good." I teased climbing down his back.

"By the way you scream I doubt that." He teased back causing me to blush.

"Shut Up." I mumbled.

He laughed and picked me up and sat me down on the chair in front of the kitchen table.

He put down a plate of French toast in front of me. I squealed.

"My favourite." I said.

"I know." He laughed sitting across from me.

"You are the best husband in the world." I said.

"And you are the best wife." He said.

I ate my breakfast very quickly while Edward laughed at me for acting like a child. Edward put my dishes in the sink when I finished eating. I filled myself a glass of water but being me spilled it on myself.

I heard Edward groan, I turned around to look at him and saw that his eyes were pitch black and staring at my chest. I looked down and realized that the whole front of my shirt was now see through.

Edward walked over to me and picked me up and placed me on the counter.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He said.

"I think I do." I said noticing the bulge in his boxers.

His lips crashed against mine. He pulled back after a few seconds and gazed into my eyes again. This time, I took the initiative. I crushed my lips to his and stood up, hooking my arms around his neck. Edward's hands went to my waist as he opened his mouth, his tongue begging for entrance. I obliged, and our tongues met. I moaned at the sensation, and Edward tightened his grip on me.

Edward stood between my open legs, his prominent arousal brushing against my heated core. I shuddered at the feeling.

I felt the smooth planes of his chest. I felt his stomach muscles tense when I touched them. So sexy.

Edward's lips moved down my chin, to my neck, sucking and biting as he went. His hands moved to the front of my now wet shirt. He ripped the shirt off me, the buttons flying everywhere.

He lifted me off of the counter for a moment in order to remove my panties. He pulled them off and threw them behind him. Edward went back to kissing my neck, this time, moving lower, until he reached my breasts.

He kissed both of them making me moan and my nipples harden. He ran his hands down my sides, and got down on his knees. Edward dragged one finger over my already soaked pussy. I whimpered.

Edward slowly traced his finger around my folds, barely grazing my clit. I moaned, and he entered a finger, slowly thrusting it in and out. His thumb moved in a circular motion against my clit as he added another finger. He curled them upward and I cried out in pleasure. Then, he abruptly removed them. Edward looked up at me from under his eyelashes.

"I want to taste you." His voice was deep, lust-filled. His tongue slowly lapped at my wetness, teasing me. He plunged his tongue inside of me, exploring, tasting me. It felt so good. I could feel my walls begin to tighten, and I knew I was close.

"Oh, God… oh, Edward!" I cried, twisting my hand in his messy hair and pushing his face further into me.

He replaced his tongue with two fingers and sucked on my clit. That was enough to push me over the edge. I saw stars as my walls clamped around Edward's fingers. He continued sucking on my clit and lapping up all my juices as I rode out my orgasm.

He kissed me passionately. I could taste myself on him.

I moaned and felt his growing erection press against me. I reached down and cupped him through his boxers.

"Mmm… Bella,"

"Edward, please. I need you inside of me." My plea was breathy and sounded weak, but nevertheless, Edward pulled down his boxers and positioned himself at my entrance.

He pushed himself into me and we both groaned in satisfaction. No one could ever fill me like Edward. He thirsted into me slowly.

"Edward! Faster! Harder!" I screamed.

Edward thrust harder and harder reaching deeper and deeper, until I could no longer stand the pressure that was building. The spring inside me snapped and I felt myself come. It hit me in waves. My body was shaking and twitching as I cried out. Edward must have felt it, too, because as soon as the first wave hit me, his hot liquid shot into me.

He pulled out of me gasping.

"God Bella. That was amazing. I am never going to get tired of this." He said.

I moaned still unable to form sentences.

After I washed down the counter we took a shower and went into the living room.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

Edward's face lit up.

"Except that." I laughed.

"You're no fun." He mumbled.

"Oh! I know! Teach me how to play the piano." I smiled leading him to the piano in the foyer.

I sat down beside him.

"Okay. Let's start with something simple. I already thought you how to play the scale and Mary Had A Little Lamb. Why don't we start with that?" he said.

I nodded and played both perfectly. I grinned at him.

"Okay. Let's try something harder." He said.

He played something and motioned me to play it. I played it perfectly. That is how it went for a while, he would play something, and I would repeat it. It went all right for a while until I got stuck.

I glared at the piano keys, though I knew they'd done nothing to earn such hostility.

"I can't do this!" I said aggravated.

I slumped forward, setting my arms on the piano and resting my head against them. I could feel tears of aggravation leak from the corners of my eyes, and I repressed the urge to scream. Edward massaged my back and it calmed me down a bit.

He continued working on my back in silence – until he kneaded out a particularly large knot between my neck and shoulder. I involuntarily let out a tiny moan, much to my embarrassment.

"God, Edward, you can't _imagine_ how that feels," I murmured appreciatively.

We both sat still for a moment, neither of us saying a word, and then his hands were suddenly at my hips, trailing up to my waist, caressing my stomach.

I shuddered slightly, taking in a deep, gasping breath, and his lips were at my ear, his sweet breath making my head spin as he spoke.

"No, I can't imagine," he whispered, somehow turning the words into liquid velvet. "Tell me, how does it feel?"

I suppressed the embarrassing urge to moan again, I knew what he was up to. But I didn't want it to stop.

"It feels… _amazing_," I breathed out. "Better than anything."

"Anything, you say?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. Before I had time to contemplate what he'd meant, he turned me so I was facing him, and his lips were smothering mine.

Okay. Never Mind. There were a lot of things better than that. It involved Edward and me with no clothes.

His hands continued to swirl around my waist, and I placed my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. My fingers crawled through his hair and I pulled him even closer, aching for more. Edward's tongue traced my bottom lip teasingly, and when I gasped, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, caressing my tongue with his own. I held back another moan at the sensation, my fingers twisting through his bronze locks. This man was an absolute god and he was all mine.

Edward suddenly broke the kiss, and I almost whimpered at the loss of contact between our mouths. His green eyes bored into mine, and I felt myself melting with the amount of love and lust I could see in them.

He traced the curve of my cheek with his fingertips softly, and my face burned under his touch. "Isabella," he whispered, voice husky, and I closed my eyes against the rush of desire that flooded through me at the sound. "I want you. I need you."

I practically melted into a puddle.

"Gee. Edward, it's only been a few hours." I tried to appear strong but I couldn't even fool myself. There was no way I could stay away from this hell of a man.

He just oozed sex.

I couldn't take it anymore – the need, the passion, the… the _lust_ I was feeling was too great – and my lips crashed into his forcefully, dominatingly. Edward moaned into my mouth, and I took the initiative to deepen the kiss once more, exploring his mouth eagerly. His arms encircled my waist and pulled me to him, and we both moaned at the contact between every inch of our bodies.

We kissed wildly, my hands tugging at his hair again, his hands roaming around my hips seductively. I let my hands slide down to the collar of his shirt, and I started undoing the buttons slowly, tracing every inch of skin left exposed.

Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned, I slipped it off his shoulders. My tongue trailed around his chest, tasting every inch, while his muscles shuddered and contracted against my touch. My mouth moved up to suck on the junction between his neck and shoulder, and he moaned loudly. My heart raced at the sound, knowing that I was the one to pull this reaction from him, I was the only one that ever made him moan.

"Fuck, Bella," I heard him whisper, and before I had time to comprehend it, he pulled off my shirt and tossed it to the side.

I wasn't wearing a bra, because the top I was wearing had one built in. His eyes roamed over me almost hungrily, making me squirm, and he pulled me to him in another kiss. Our tongues clashed together roughly, and one of Edward's hands came up to knead my breast almost gently, caressing my hardening nipple, while his other hand dipped under the hem of my skirt, playing with the fabric of my panties.

"Sometimes I think that this will get better. And I won't have the urge to jump you all the time but it only gets worse and worse. You are too damn sexy for your own good Isabella." He whispered.

I loved it when he called me Isabella.

My hands found the zipper to his pants, and I yanked down on it, making Edward hiss as my fingers brushed against his erect member, separated only by the silk of his boxers. My hands went inside his jeans, swirling around his hips, before I pushed them down, leaving Edward clad only in his delicious looking black underwear.

I felt my panties soak through slightly, and the want I felt for Edward almost consumed me whole, drowning me in pleasure.

"Edward," I moaned, and I saw, through the lust-filled haze that clouded my vision, the twitch in his boxers when I said his name. "I need you. Now."

I had barely gotten the words out of my mouth before I was lifted in the air – Edward had pulled me up, supporting me with his hands under my backside, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He spun to the side gently, bracing me against the piano while attacking my neck and shoulder with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

My fingers dug into his back, scrabbling for purchase, as he lifted me onto his piano and removed my skirt fluidly, all in a single movement. He removed my panties in the next movement and cupped my pulsing center with one hand, making me groan with pleasure at the contact.

"Fuck, Bella." His voice was rough and, when I looked into his eyes, there was a wild, almost desperate look accompanying the desire there.

"You're so wet for me already."

My center throbbed even more at his words, and he smirked before slipping two fingers inside me, thrusting hard and fast, making me groan even louder.

"Edward," I couldn't help but moan. His thrusting fingers picked up in speed and intensity, and it was all I could do to run my fingers through his already untidy hair, lost as I was in absolute pleasure.

"Oh, _Bella_," I heard him moan. His fingers suddenly left me, and while I wanted to cry at the contact, I was shaking in anticipation for what would come next. I looked up to see Edward draw his fingers into his mouth, sucking at the juices coating them, and I moaned at the look on his face.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, but before he could capture my lips in a heated kiss, my fingers dropped to the waistband of his boxers, tugging at them playfully before pulling them off.

He entered me swiftly, filling me completely, and the moment was so perfect I wanted nothing more than to stay this way forever.

I could feel my eyes rolling back at the sensation, and I let my head fall back – Edward used the opportunity to smother my neck with kisses, sucking and biting gently. He started to move within me, pulling out almost completely before sliding back in, creating a rhythm that had my heart pounding and made my breathing more than slightly erratic.

"Oh, God." I moaned.

One of his hands trailed along the outside of my thigh before hooking my leg under the knee and hoisting it over his shoulder, and I gasped at the spot he was able to hit at this new angle. Edward's other hand was massaging my breast lightly, driving me wild, and his mouth attacked mine again. I responded with frevor, and in the few seconds that our lips parted for air, he moaned my name, again and again.

"Oh, _Edward_!" I cried, feeling as though I was about to explode, and before I could do anything else, my world did, indeed, explode in a burst of shockingly intense pleasure. I could feel myself clenching around Edward, and with a last strangled groan, I felt Edward release himself into me, panting all the while.

In the glowing aftermath of our release, we simply locked gazes, not speaking, just catching our breaths. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of getting lost in the gorgeous green depths of Edward's eyes, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"That's probably the best piano lesson I've ever had," I informed him, and Edward laughed exuberantly.

"Me too, Mrs. Cullen." He whispered.

That's how the next week continued. Edward and I had sex on every imaginable surface inside and outside the house. I could never get enough of him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well I wrote the whole thin in BPOV because, well who wouldn't want to know how it feels to have Edward all over you. Lucky Bella. There are only a few more chapters left. I am probably going to write Alice and Rose's weddings and then other stuff. =]**

**REVIEW! **


	28. TheMonthAfter

**Author's Note- Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay. I have been so busy with school, I have exams next month so I am freaking out here. But I thought I should post a chapter while Winter Holidays. **

**The first part of the chapter is just Bella thinking about the past month. I didn't want to write a huge chapter so I did flashbacks. It may also seem kind of rushed because it is. Anyway. I hope you guys like it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 28**

Bella's POV

A month after Edward and I got married, Alice's wedding was held. Her wedding unlike mine was a big affair. There were over one thousand people attending. Since Alice was a big star of the fashion industry now, there were people from the media everywhere.

Her wedding pictures were worth millions. If it were me I would have been freaking out. I hate the attention but Alice was happy, she loved every second of it.

The wedding was amazing. Alice looked beautiful in her dress. It was a strapless off the shoulder dress, she had a tiara and gloves that went above her elbows. **(On Profile)** She looked like a princess out of a fairytale.

The bridesmaid dresses were a teal colour. They were beautiful, it went with her wedding. **(On Profile) **

Rosalie was her maid of honour and I was the bridesmaid.

Jasper was really nervous before the wedding. I was there to witness it. It was absolutely hilarious.

_Flashback_

"_I am getting married." Jasper said._

_That was the 1000th time he has said that in an hour. It was really pissing Edward off._

"_Yes. Hale. You are getting married." Edward said._

"_OH MY LORD! I AM GETTING MARRIED." He started freaking out, which was unusual. He was always calm._

"_What if Alice doesn't want to marry me? What if she leaves me? What if she regrets it? Oh My Lord! She is going to leave me I just know it. What if I forget my vows, or if I forget to say 'I do'. What if I fall? What if Alice runs away with some Hollywood actor? Holy! There are a lot of them there! Orlando Bloom too!" He started yelling, he was totally freaked._

_During his freak out Edward and I were rolling on the floor laughing. It wasn't very Jasper like situation._

"_Guys! It's not funny! She's going to run off with Orlando Bloom and then they are going to skip off and live in a hobbit hole!" He said._

_We laughed even harder. Alice's love for Orlando Bloom was not a secret. But that was just hilarious. A hobbit hole? Lord of the Rings wasn't real, and Orlando Bloom didn't live in a hobbit hole._

_Edward pulled himself together and got up. He walked up to Jasper and slapped him._

"_Calm Down Jasper." He said. Jasper sat down and started to breath heavily._

"_Nothing is going to happen. Alice loves you. She spent years planning this wedding, she isn't going to leave you. How could you even think that? She loves you more than she loves shopping!" Edward explained._

"_Your right." He laughed. "I am just nervous. How come you didn't have a cow before your wedding?" He asked Edward._

"_Because I didn't think about that. Just think about Alice, and how you are getting married to the love of your life. And you'll be okay." He said._

_Jasper finally calmed down. _

"_That was very sweet of you." I kissed my husband on the cheek._

"_Thank you milady." He smirked._

_Emmett, John and Charlie walked into the room. _

"_I think we should take our places now." Charlie said._

_Jasper's face turned pale and he ran towards the washroom._

"_What's with him?" Emmett asked._

_We didn't get to reply, because all we heard was Jasper puking. I shook my head and made my way upstairs to Alice's room._

_End Flashback_

Everything went okay after the little crisis. Jasper forgot all his worries when Alice walked down the aisle towards him. They both remembered their vows. It was completely flawless.

The reception was even more extravagant then the wedding. Jasper paled when Orlando Bloom came to congratulate them on their wedding. It was hilarious.

Alice and Jasper went off to Rome for their honeymoon. We all know what they were up to.

A week after the wedding my book got published. I became an instant celebrity overnight. I didn't think my book was that good. Edward was the only one that was allowed to read it before it got published.

He said it was wonderful but I had a hard time believing it. But I guess he was right. It was named the Best book of the year. I even got interviewed on Oprah.

_Flashback_

"_Today we have the hottest new author. This book sold million over night. Please welcome the author of 'Realize'. Mrs. Isabella Cullen._

_That is my cue. God I am so nervous. I took a seat on the couch opposite Oprah Winfrey. God I hate attention. I tried to forget that there were millions of people watching me._

"_Isabella Cullen, it's a pleasure to have you here." Oprah said hugging me._

"_Just call me Bella." I laughed. "And thank you for having me."_

"_How does it feel to be named one of the best authors at such a young age?" Oprah asked._

"_It's actually unbelievable. I am still kind of surprised. I never thought that 'Realize' would be such a big hit.' I said._

'_Well I don't see how it couldn't be. It is such a romantic book. Most females are swooning over it. Is it true that this story was inspired by your life?" she asked._

"_It was inspired by my life. Though my life is nowhere near as dramatic. I just took my life so far and wrote it down and added drama." I said._

"_Wow. That is something. So you fell in love with your best friend and just couldn't admit it?" She asked._

"_Yes. We had been best friends since we were little kids, like Mary and Anthony from the book. Though it didn't take us as long to admit out feelings to each other. We were in our junior year of high school when we finally admitted it to each other." I blushed._

_The audience 'awed' while I blushed more._

"_That is so cute. I heard that you got married last month." _

"_Yes I did. It was a very small ceremony." I said._

"_Congratulations on your marriage." She said._

"_Thank you." _

"_There is a rumour going around that you are going to record all the songs that are in the book. I wasn't aware that you had written them. They were so beautiful." She complimented._

"_Yes, I did write all the songs in the book. And they are getting recorded. The album is coming out in a few months." I said._

"_You wrote all these songs for your husband Edward, I presume." She winked._

"_Yes most of them." I blushed._

"_I was hoping you could sing the song that is on the first page. It goes with the title of the book." Oprah requested._

_I blushed. I really didn't want to but I couldn't say no. I nodded. One of the crew members brought me a guitar. Here goes nothing._

_**Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.**_

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

If you just realize what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

OoOoOOo

missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now

Realize, realize  
realize, realize

_I didn't mess up. I sighed. Everyone was clapping. _

_The interview went on for a while. There were a lot of questions. To my surprise Edward and Alice came onto the stage and talked as well. Overall it was an amazing experience._

_End Flashback_

I sighed thinking about the last month. Life was changing really fast. Rosalie wedding was coming up soon.

I broke out my trance when I started feeling nauseated. I jumped of the bed leaving a surprised Edward and ran towards the bathroom. I leant over the toilet and started throwing up.

Edward was right behind me holding my hair out of the way. This had been happening a lot lately. Every morning. Wait. I froze over the toilet for a second.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward panicked.

I feel onto the floor. I was…pregnant. I had missed my period, how could I have forgotten. Oh My Lord! I was pregnant. The world faded from around me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My head was feeling light. I think I fainted.

"Bella!" Edward was panicking. "What's wrong with her? I should know this! I am a doctor for goodness sakes!"

"Edward." I mumbled.

"Bella. Are you okay?"

"Yes you idiot. I am okay." I laughed. I opened my eyes to see his frantic face.

"You scared the hell out of me." He said.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I think you should sit down." I said patting then bed next to me. He had obviously carried me out of the bathroom.

He sat down and stared at me.

"You know how I have been throwing up lately?"

"Yeah?"

"In the morning?" I hinted.

"Yeah…" He still looked confused.

"God Edward! When do women throw up in the morning? Everyday?" I said.

"Um…" He was still confused. Then I could literally hear the gears turning in his head. "You think you are pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

His face looked shocked for a second then a grin spread on his face. He picked me up and spun me around his arms.

"Edward! I am going to puke again." I yelled.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as he put me down.

"You are pregnant!" He laughed happily.

"I am not sure yet. But I think I am." I said.

"We need to go to the doctor!" He said. He ran out of the room to get the phone while I laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I smiled steeping out of the hospital. I was right, I was pregnant. I was also one month along. That meant it was a honeymoon baby. I smiled at the thought.

"I am going to be a dad." Edward smiled his hands on my stomach.

He was so adorable. He was almost as giddy as Alice. It was kind of amusing.

I kissed him lips and he smiled even more. He led us to the Volvo and opened my door for me as always.

"I think we should wait until after Rose and Emmett's wedding to tell everyone." I said.

"Yeah. I think we should. I don't want to take away any attention from them." He agreed. Their wedding was in two days anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rosalie! Calm Down." Alice yelled at her while she fixed her hair.

Today was Rose's wedding and she was excited. Her dress was extravagant. It had thin straps and was really tight at the top then it flowed out. It was really big at the bottom but it was perfect for her. There were beige flowers on the bottom half, the same colour as the bridesmaid dresses. **(Both On Profile)**

I laughed at the two of them and decided to go check on the goof I called a brother.

He was sitting and playing Xbox like he wasn't worried. But I knew better.

"Hey Brother Bear. Nervous?" I asked, sitting between him and Edward.

"Nah." He tried to sound calm.

"Really?" I teased.

"Yup" He said.

"Okay. I love you Em." I said hugging him.

"Me too Bells. I mean who could resist this piece of hunk." He said pointing to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Well. It's almost time for the wedding. You should go set up. I am going to go check on Rose." I said.

Emmett's face paled and he started sweating.

"One. Two. Three." Edward counted, as soon as he said three Emmett made a run for the bathroom. The stomping was followed by the sounds of him throwing up.

"Not again." I laughed. "Now you are the only one that didn't throw up right before the wedding."

"I know." Edward smiled as Emmett walked out of the bathroom.

"I think I' m ready." He gulped.

"Stupid Emmett. Getting married? Why am I doing this again? Rose is going to kill me." He mumbled to himself.

Rosalie was also a nervous wreck when I got upstairs. But we managed to calm her down.

The rest of the wedding went without a hitch. The chapel was beautiful and screamed Rosalie. The reception was held at Fairmont Olympic Hotel which was really close to the chapel.

Emmett and Rosalie were literally glowing the whole night. Though I knew that they were anxious to get out so they could have time to themselves.

They went home to change after the reception, they had a flight to catch. They were going to France for their honeymoon.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I went to drop them off to the airport.

We laughed the whole way there. After checking in they got ready to leave.

"I am going to miss you guys." Rose cried.

"Your only going for a month." Alice laughed.

I started crying too, which was very unlike me. But the stupid pregnancy hormones made me very emotional.

"I am going to miss you too." I cried.

"What's wrong with the squirt?" Emmett asked Edward.

Edward just grinned and said nothing.

"We'll see you on a month. And I promise not to call you guys even if Prada has a 50% off sale." Alice promised. We all laughed.

After saying bye to them we went home. I was really tired. This pregnancy thing was kind of tiring and I wasn't even big yet. I felt Edward carrying me into the house. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning we decided to tell everyone though we thought we should wait till Emmett and Rose got back. But knowing Alice she would figure it out. I was kind of nervous about telling them.

We were all sitting at the dinner table. My parents, and Edward's parents were over at the house Edward and I had bought a month ago.

Edward squeezed my hand underneath the table.

"Bella and I have an announcement to make." He said. All our parents and Alice and Jasper looked at us.

"Um…" I said. "I am pregnant."

Edward squeezed my hand again. I looked up to see smiling parents and a giddy Alice.

"That is wonderful news." Esme and Renee said at the same time.

Everyone congratulated us.

"Might as well get out your grandpa slippers." Alice laughed. "You guys are getting old." She teased Carlisle and Charlie.

"Right Alice. We are going to be the coolest grandparents." Carlisle laughed.

"I assume you went to the doctor." He said going into doctor mode.

"Yes dad, we did." Edward said.

"I am one month along." I said.

Esme and Renee squealed and started talking like crazy. Alice joined them as they started talking about how our baby was going to be the best dressed baby in the world.

Then Carlisle and Charlie started discussing what our child's profession would be.

"Edward. They are planning out our baby's future already." I sighed.

He laughed.

"Don't worry love. Our baby is going to the most loved baby in the world. He's going to have the perfect family. A loving mother, father, six grandparents, and the funniest aunts and uncles."

"He?" I asked.

"I have a feeling it is going to be a boy." He smiled sheepishly.

"Me too." I sighed. I sat down on his lap while we watched our family go crazy over the news. I sighed and cuddled into his chest. Could life get any better?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now we only have one maybe two chapters to go. I'll see. I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas. And Happy Early New Year. **

**Please Review!=]**


	29. Epilogue

**THE LAST CHAPTER GUYS! I KNOW I HAVEN'Y UPDATED FOR A WHILE BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL! SORRY FOR THE DELAY.**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I WILL NOT BE WRITING A SEQUEL BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TIME TO. BUT IF YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT SOMETHING FEEL FREE TO TELL ME BECAUSE I WILL BE WRITING EXTRA CHAPTERS IF YOU WANT. BITS AND PIECES ABOUT THEIR LIVES. STUFF I MISSED DUE TO TIME SKIPS AND STUFF.**

**SO READ AND ENJOY!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Chapter 29-Epilogue**

Bella's POV (Back to the present)

"Bella! Where are you?" I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Edward coming in.

"In the living room." I yelled.

Edward walked in with all his sexiness. He was still as handsome as ever.

"How is my sexy pregnant wife?" He asked kissing me.

"My feet are sore." I complained.

"Here let me massage them for you." He said being the perfect husband he is.

He sat the couch beside me turning me around so my feet were in his lap and started massaging my feet.

"How was work Dr. Cullen." I laughed.

"The usual." He replied.

"Oh. So people came in with the wackiest problems and the female staff was hitting on you?" I asked.

"Yup." He laughed.

"I think I need to pay the female staff a little visit again." I thought.

"You are adorable when you are jealous." He laughed.

"Am not."

"And still stubborn as ever." He laughed yet again.

"You are not the one carrying your third child." I pouted.

"I know. I am sorry." He said. I smiled. My hormones made me…emotional and prone to mod swings.

"Speaking of kids, where are they?" He asked.

"Well. Shawn is at Emmett's house having a sleepover with Henry. I swear Henry acts more like Emmett everyday." I laughed.

Henry was a carbon copy of Emmett with his dimples and hair, though he had Rose's eyes. He was only a few months younger than my firstborn, Shawn Masen Cullen. He now has a younger sister, Amelia Marie Swan, who is a year older than my second born Riley Elizabeth Cullen.

"I bet Josh and Aaron are there too." Edward smirked.

"Obviously." I laughed. Josh Anthony Hale and Aaron Jasper Hale were Alice and Jasper's twin boys. They looked similar but were exact opposites. Alice also had a little girl who is only 10 months old named Alyssa Grace Hale.

"And Riley is a sleep. And your little boy in here is kicking up a storm." I laughed putting his hand on my stomach.

"Hey baby." Edward cooed. "Be nice to mommy. And come out soon. We all want to see you little man." Edward kissed my stomach.

"No worries. I am ready to pop any minute." I laughed. I was supposed to be due at the end of the week.

"Have you thought of any names love?" Edward asked.

"I like the name Aiden." I said.

"Aiden Anthony Cullen." Edward said. "Sounds perfect."

"I know! I love it!" I screamed. "Oh My Lord. I sound like Alice." I laughed.

"I love you and your mood swings." He said kissing me again. His lips felt like heaven against mine. No matter how long we had been together I would never get used to this man. Everything was still the same. I still fell more in love with him everyday. Our lips moved perfectly in sick until Aiden decided that he wanted attention.

Edward groaned as he pulled away.

"Why do all our kids love interrupting me when I am kissing you?" He laughed.

"I don't know." I laughed but stopped. I felt weird all of a sudden.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you-" He stopped when he saw the water flow down my leg.

"Oh God Bella! I think your water just broke." He said hyperventilating.

"No shit Sherlock." I grimaced.

"Oh My Lord. What do I do?" He asked. I laughed.

"Edward this is your third time doing this. I need you to go call the hospital to tell them that I am in labor. Then you need to call Renee or Esme and tell them to call everyone else and get Riley. And I need you to get the baby bag from our room and put it in the car. Then you need to carry me to the car and take me to the hospital." I said.

Edward was really stupid when it came to this. He was a friggin doctor and yet he freaked out every time this happened.

He ran around the house with his phone. He got my baby bag and a half-awake Riley. He carried them to the car and came back to get me.

We got to the hospital in just ten minutes. I was taken inside and the whole family was already there.

**Edward's POV**

Oh My Lord! Calm down Edward. You've done this before. You are a friggin doctor. I took in a deep breath while Emmett laughed at me.

"Shut up!" I told him. "At least I didn't forget to bring her." I laughed.

That shut him up. He was freaking out when rose was pregnant with Henry. He got the baby bag and called us all and got into the car and drove to the hospital. He even checked in but when they asked where Rose was he paled. The idiot forgot her at home.

He drove back to get her and she was pissed at him. We never let him live it down.

The birth was quite a blur. Bella was screaming things at me she didn't mean and would regret later.

Things along the line of "I am never letting you touch me again Edward." Or "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you just wait till I get out of here."

See what I mean, quite a blur.

The nurse handed over our baby to me. He was beautiful. He was the only kid that had Bella's brown hair, he had her nose too. He was beautiful. Bella smiled up at me. I handed her the baby.

"Welcome to the world Aiden Anthony Cullen." She said kissing his forehead.

"Mommy!" Riley and Shawn yelled running in. "Can we see?" Bella laughed at them as they cooed over Aiden.

I looked around to see my family. Bella, Riley, Shawn, Masen, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, Alice, Jasper, Aaron, Josh, Alyssa, Rose, Emmett, Henry, Amelia, John and Stephanie.

This was my family, the people that I love. The people that I will happily spend the rest of my life with.

**Bella's POV**

Aiden was adorable just like all the other kids. I looked to se Edward looking at everyone around Aiden cooing at him.

"Perfect, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you Isabella Swan. Forever." He said.

"Forever." I promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**THE END! OUR STORY IS OFICIALLY OVER! I MIGHT POST EXTRAS ABOUT THEIR LIFE ONCEIN A WHILE. IF YOU GUYS WANT TO READ SOMETHING BEFREE TO TELL ME. I WILL NOT WRITE A SEQUEL. SO IF YOU WANT I WILL WRITE EXTRA. FEEL FREE TO TELL ME ABOUT ANY IDEAS.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY.**

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS. **

**REVIEW!**


	30. Important

**Hey Guys! Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are totally awesome.**

**I've gotten some really weird requests for extras, so to clarify, I will not write a Lauren & Edward lemon, that is disgusting. Or Edward with anyone else but Bella.**

**Anyway, check put my newest story 'The President's Daughter'. It is an all human story with cannon couples. **

**The story is about how Bella learns to love and care. Her parents have never loved her, they've been too busy to ever care about her. They tell her who to be friends with and what she should do. She doesn't have anyone that she can trust or be with or love in her life. She hates her life, until she meets Edward and the other Cullens. She learns to love and care, but will her parent's get in the way.**

**There's a little summary so if you like it check it out!**

**Thanks,**


End file.
